The Serenade of The Last Saiyan
by Lots of Sun
Summary: Focused on young Calina, a saiyan who has lost everything she's ever cared for. This story will follow her developing into one of the most powerful beings in the universe, all while slowly becoming attached to a young saiyan named Gohan. The story doesn't develop fast, so be patient. Not all great love stories unravel swiftly, some develop strong over time.
1. The Serenade of The Last Saiyan, Part 1

[ Keep in mind I do not own Funimation, or Dragon Ball Z. None of the characters, and the images used are NOT my own art. I deserve none of the credit for how amazing dragon ball Z is. However, this fan fic is my own. Enjoy.]

Her chest curved up and down. Body hunched over as sweat poured from her face and onto the ground below her. Finally she collapsed to all fours.

" **Get up**.. _You're not allowed to be acting so delicately Saiyan_. " A man's voice boomed throughout a large but hollow room. The woman before him was beaten badly, her hair was tussled and her skin torn. In fact she wasn't a young woman or even a teen, but a young eight-year-old child. A gifted child who's future was uncertain.

" _Hey, RAT!_ " The man screamed once more, clearly his patience had run out. Snapping his mighty arm down upon her he grasped her woolly tail and pulled her up off the ground.

With a sudden gasp the air was taken from her lungs, all feeling numbed throughout her body and a very sickly sensation crept up her spine.

"_Haha, ha. You ugly rat. With this rat tail.. Completely worthless species. I have no idea why Frieza keeps you around._ " The man announced, throwing her away from him. The child rolled and landed a few yards from the man's feet.

" _Sparing is over for today.. Try coming back tomorrow with some nerve_." The man, or rather man like alien then proceeded to leave the room through a set of automatic opening doors.

Since she was young she had been called Calina. So that was what she responded to. She didn't have any family, at least as far as she knew. So this was all she knew. Working under Lord Frieza, training and trying to survive seemed to be the only things she was good at. There were only a handful of Saiyans left under Frieza. Rumors swirl from time to time about the few that were out on missions when Lord Frieza blew up her home planet. She was never really told how she survived, but then again why question it.

Placing her forearms onto the ground below her she pushed her weight from the ground. Her tail twitching angrily as she got her balance. Both feet finally placed firmly onto the floor, she sighed. Body still covered in sweat. It was time to relax.

Her room was stationed along the east wing of the ship. It was small, very cramped and had poor ventilation, but it was her own and she didn't need to share it. The black spandex that she trained with was ruined completely. Almost in shreds, it barely hugged her hips. The small and thin white training shirt she previously had on matched the condition of her bottoms. Slowly undressing herself she tossed the cloths at the door, took a deep sigh and went into the bathroom. Here she closed the door to just an inch of latching and turned the hot water on. Washing away all of the sweat and effort from the day.

The water rolled down her back and shoulders. Each minute she let the water run over her she felt more and more revived. Head bowed her mind began to race. 'How much longer was she supposed to keep this up?'

Exiting the shower she dried thoroughly and put fresh cloths on. This time it consisted of black spandex shorts and a grey cloth set of shorts over the spandex. The spandex stretched down her legs just a bit further than the shorts. Luckily there was no need for her to wear a bra, so her torso was covered by a tank top and a white, short sleeved training shirt over that. Slipping on a pair of shoes she exited the room through a set of automatic opening doors.

The food lounge or FSA, was large and located towards the center of the ship. Luckily Lord Frieza was not aboard today, so the crew's spirits were unusually high. Going through an assembly line, with a silver tray, she even got an extra serving of meat. Very unusual.

This area was inhabited by three other Saiyans besides herself, the more famous one, a Mr. Prince Vegeta, was out on a mission. The other two were men, and were fairly old. Calina always sat with them. They were the closest things she had ever seen to family. The oldest ones name was Zero, while the thirty something's name was Torrin. Zero had a sturdy physique and dull eyes. His hair was gone and he smiled rarely. However he always had stuck up for Calina, always. Torrin was much smaller than Zero and weighed in at maybe one fifty. His hair was somewhat long and was a jet black. It was tied back in a low ponytail, and had a somewhat strange pointed face. Both were charismatic in their own ways.

" _You know there's talk about Frieza deploying us to some planet in the Milky Way galaxy.. Something about finding some kind of jewels_.." Zero's voice was low but understandable. Torrin opened his mouth and shoved some sort of meat into his mouth, chewing while talking. " _I'll take whatever I can get right now.. I'm just ITCHIN to fight, Cha' know_? "

Calina stayed quiet. Eating the food she was given, and listening to the others. Her bright blue eyes strayed across the FSA, the difference in the Aliens were astounding yet everyone had something in common; all were tools to be used by Lord Frieza.

" _Hey, Calina. What do you think about getting a new mission? You ancy_? " Torrin asked while swallowing a large mouthful of food. Calina's head pulled over to the group for just a moment.

" N_ot really.. I'd rather just stay here and get stronger._ " Calina spoke in a low voice, Torrin snickered at her comment.

" _That's not like any Saiyan I know, wanting to stay back.. Its kinda unnatural._ " Torrin spoke with a bratty grin.

" _She's only eight Torrin.. Did you forget about that._. " Zero spoke over the growing noise in the lunch lounge. Torrin's discomposure was now visible. Clearly he had forgot.

" _Don't volunteer for anything Calina.. Anything Frieza sends the Saiyans out to do always is a suicide mission._ " His tone was very serious, his dulled, deep hazel eyes matched her bright blue eyes for just a moment before breaking away.

Calina stayed quiet. With a small sigh she smiled. Torrin and Zero looked over. Smiles, after all, were quite rare around here.

" _Just you wait.. Soon everyone will know my name.. I'll be the most powerful warrior in the universe. The most powerful Saiyan that's ever lived!_ " Calina grinned from ear to ear. Her wide smile making the other two Saiyans across from her also grin. With a laugh the two men shook their heads.

" _Now, now. Look who's getting cocky _" Torrin laughed and drank some off- clear liquid.

" _If that's what you think you'll become then that's what you'll become. You are unique Calina.. I haven't seen a Saiyan with eyes like yours since I was young, and even then it was in a book.. You're meant to do big things, just make sure you don't forget about old Zero_.." Zero spoke, and followed his words with some food.

Calina's smile was from ear to ear until she went to sleep that night.

" _Wake up MONKEY! Its time for departure!_ " An angry voice boomed outside her doors. Calina didn't respond. She was already up, putting on her black spandex over her hips and a long sleeved set over her torso, she then put on her armor. Tough, near indestructible armor that hugged her body and broadened at her shoulders. It extended just a little past her waistline. Her legs and arms were completely visible. Lastly she placed a set of 'warrior' style boots on her feet. Her hair was already short, trailing just a few inches past her firm jaw line, so she didn't need to keep with it. It was jet black, and was short in the back, but as it moved towards the front the length steadily increased until it looked like a bob style. Her skin was an olive tan, and her eyes were that always piercing blue. Nearly never heard of in Saiyan heritage. There would be no time for breakfast.

Calina walked to the west sector of the ship were she was to be deployed. After all, she was early.

When on arrival she found Zero and Torrin alongside her. Them and over a dozen other aliens. In the front of the group was Captain Ginyu, a pompous asshole who enjoyed, on occasion, yanking at Calina's tail to watch her scream.

" _Listen up, orders just came in from Lord Frieza. You worthless sacs of skin are to be stationed on Planet Larm, you are required to kill every living creature. Do NOT harm any of the environment. There are resources here that we've been searching for. Don't mess this up_.. " The lecture ended and he disappeared through a set of automatic doors. Zero stayed particularly close to Calina. Calina looked up at him. "_Be patient, wait just a moment_. "….A voice boomed through the room. " _One and two.. One and two.. One and two_…" A purple skinned, small alien counted pairs off to get into ships and Zero and Calina ended up in the same ship. Calina looked up to Zero and nudged him with her elbow. She swore she saw him smile again.

The ships traveled about a half hour, but that half hour was almost half a galaxy away. Calina looked outside to see a small red planet with a strange golden glow coming from the atmosphere.

" _Calina.. I want you to stay next to me, don't leave my sight.. They are planning something I can.. feel i_t.." Calina looked up to Zero and snickered. " _Pufft.. I may be the one protecting you.. You are getting old you' know._." Calina spoke in an uppity tone, Zero stayed quiet.

The landing went smooth and when exiting their ships they had no need for breathing apparel because the oxygen level was high enough.

Torrin wasn't far behind the two. He got paired with a small, fat alien who resembled some sort of cat creature. He gave a wave as soon as he saw the two of them.

The place seemed vacant of life. The planet was filled with red grass, and red covered plant life everywhere. The landscape was pretty flat, and made visibility easier.

" _So apparently the red pigment that's in most of these plants is supposed to 'immortalize life.' Or some bullshit like that.._ " Torrin spoke loudly behind Zero and Calina.

" _Runt here said that Frieza thinks there might be some way to make himself live for forever if he ingests enough of it.. Freak!_" Torrin spoke loudly. Calina was watching him and imaging Lord Frieza eating lots and lots of plants, then getting super fat and blowing up. She laughed a little aloud to herself.

Without notice Zero wrapped his arm around Calina's waist and pulled her against him and then lifted them both from the area. Without time to speak Calina watched the ground where she just stood blow up. Her eyes scanning the area below her, and as the dust cleared there were six small outlines.

Zero landed and released Calina. The two stood side by side, meanwhile the two could hear Torrin's screams, Calina's eyes widened as her teeth clenched. The aliens weren't going to give their planet up easily. They were around five feet tall with grey skin and lean physiques. All had ruby red cloths on, all equipped with a cloak with matching colors. Their eyes were a sudden green.

Two of the aliens had Torrin pinned while another held a white hot blast over him. Preparing to impale him with it. It was Calina who now acted quickly. She jetted across the landscaped. Planted her feet and placed her right palm infront of her. Grasping her right arm with her left hand she fired three medium sized blue chi blasts at the aliens. Two hit directly while the one of them missed. Either way it gave Torrin enough leeway to get up and away. He quickly pulled back to Zero and Calina. Torrin held his left shoulder with his right hand. Blood pulled down his arm in streams.

His face was scratched a little, but his focus was on the aliens infront of them. At the moment a few of them had pulled back and all that was left was three of them.

It was always like this. The native population would fight for their lives and ultimately would loose them. The sting Calina felt after taking another life was starting to disappear.

The planet, and its red plant life, were equally unimportant to Calina. She would much rather be sitting on the ship training. Zero's voice boomed through her ears and shook her from her trance.

The three aliens were charging them and firing off chi blasts while they closed in. The three of them separated and each took on an alien. Their grey skin and stout bodies weren't the strangest thing Calina had ever seen. The alien's piercing green eyes matched the ferocity of Calina's scorching blue ones. The two exchanged blows. Left elbow to the face, blocked. Right knee to the shoulder, connected. A few blows to her face, and back around they went. Until now Calina's stamina began to hinder. She was on her fortieth, no.. sixtieth alien. Where were they coming from? The three of them were ambushed by much larger aliens now. All looking similar to the creatures from before, however these were at least six feet tall and well over two hundred pounds.

Calina reached down and grasped her current opponent's head, the smallish alien squirmed for only a moment before Calina made a 360 degree turn with its skull. Dropping the body she reunited with Zero and Torrin. Body wet with her opponent's blood, she inhaled and exhaled violently. Zero looked to have it much more together. Calina glanced up to Torrin to see his mouth bleeding some, but with that blood came a sick, almost sadistic smile. Let the games begin.

These aliens were much stronger, and much more intelligent then the pawns from before. Their warrior skills almost matched Calina's. With a glance over to Zero, Calina saw him having no trouble. It took them well over an hour, but they finished off the small army.

Calina was a Saiyan warrior unlike many, mostly because there were not really any Saiyans left. Her neck was throbbing, one of the brutes from earlier got a good grab at her throat.

Torrin began to cough, and spit the excess blood onto the ground.

" _Did Frieza just send us down here to die! This is complete bullshit_! " Torrin's voice boomed. His tone clearly showed his lack of patience.

Zero sighed. That was their answer.

Moving along on foot, they neared an empty town, or city? Whatever it was it's current condition was abandoned.

The three of them continued until they neared the center where a large silver shrine lifted from the ground and into the sky.

Calna pulled an eye scouter from her pocket and placed it over her left eye. The pink lens began to beep and within a few sends it pulled up a reading of any energies within the area.

" _This place is completely abandoned…. I'm not even picking up-_" Calina's left side went numb as her eye sight went grey and she blacked out.


	2. The Serenade of The Last Saiyan, Part 2

The noise was so loud. This couldn't possibly be a dream…

The pain in her left side now began to crawl its way to her senses as she emitted a low scream. Breathing fast and heavy, her body jerked itself awake. Icy blue eyes fluttering open to see legs, and connected to the legs were a body. Zero's body. He stood over her and fired a red hued chi wave from his left arm.

" Everything's going to be okay Calina.. Just try to not move.." Zero's voice was stern but calm. The situation was finally infront of her. Slowly she sat up. Torrin was a few yards from Calina, and looked to be in rough shape. His ponytail was undone completely, his long hair was wet with his own blood, causing it to stick to his face. His left forearm was completely gone.

" TORRIN! " Calina looked mortified, but Torrin turned to her with a grin.

" Ain't nothin' but a scratch! " He laughed as he ran his eyes back over to his front. Calina looked around them. There were at least fifteen aliens; these ones were different than the ones before. They had the grey skin, the green eyes and the red clothing, but there body structure was different, and each of them had a golden aura. They were roughly the size of Zero, and had more average features. They had a similar nose and eye structure to Calina.

" You filthy Saiyans are not going to take our planet. Regardless of who sent you.. You will all die today…" One spoke loudly over them all. He stood at the front of the line.

All of the aliens soon disappeared and than reappeared in a formation around the three. Calina was now slowly growing to her feet.

" Calina you need to rest.." Zero spoke down to her, his body towering hers.

" Not a chance.." Calina winced as the pain grew. Her chin bent to her chest as she looked at her side. It was opened up, not nearly as bad as it felt. The blood had clotted some, and her body was giving her some kind of natural pain killers. For the moment, she could fight.

" Calina be careful.. They can self-destruct themselves, or cause object to explode by touching them.." Calina listened closely, and put two and two together.

" They ambushed us, luckily they barely caught your side. But Torrin got his arm blown apart." Zero's words made Torrin laugh, he then egged on the aliens with laughter.

" I won't let you die Calina.. Your.. to special to die.." Zero spoke, as Calina was sent back. She had never herd him speak to her in such a way. Almost the way a father would to a daughter.

Two of the aliens now proceeded to attack Torrin, and without notice they latched onto him. A fierce white blast shook past Calina and Zero and consumed a grinning Torrin. Calina's scream was cancelled out.

" Nononnono…" Calina screamed and repeated herself. As she shook her head. Her jet black hair clinging to her wet face " No, no no, I won't…. no no no." She screamed some more as tears streamed down her face.

Zero's face was shocked. His jaw was left open, eyes wide Calina pulled up her head to see two more aliens dive at her from behind. Her wide eyes turned to see two more almost at Zero. Calina stayed quiet for a moment as time seemed to slow.

" NO! I.. SAID.. NOO! " Calina pulled up her body onto her feet and planted them firmly into the red soil beneath her. Tears streaming down her face, Calina pulled up her arms over her head and held her palms flat as two small, blue glowing orbs formed. She wasn't going to lose any more family.

Throwing her palms down and into the ground below her she screamed once more.

" Arachnid's Web! " Her voice was lower this time. The two small orbs glowed under the red soil and immediately, within a second, maybe two, the orbs spread under Zero and her in an intricate 360 degree design. The ground glowing beneath them, appearing like a glowing blue tinted web.

This attack was always risky. It always consumed almost all of her chi, and on occasion put her and her opponent into the infirmary. Calina focuses her energy into two condensed balls of chi. She then places her palms onto the ground below her, and the chi spreads along the floor below her, and often looks like a web. This technique is used mostly for long range attacks, normally. She can pull the chi up out of the web at any spot, without moving. Which is very useful. However it's mostly used for tricks. The amount of chi involved in this completely drains Calina's eight year old body. This chi attack also requires her not to move, and to keep her palms centered on the ground, which is another handicap.

The two aliens crossed the web and were met with a chi blast that exploded up, and consumed both of them. As the light faded, the aliens were gone. Completely vaporized. The same scenario happened to the aliens who tried to get Calina from the back. There bodies disappeared.

Zero's face was shadowed from the glow beneath him. His eyes ran along the lines below him, glowing just beneath the surface of the planet.

" Calina.. This is amazing.." Zero's face was still in shock. Calina's body was bent, her palms at the ground, pumping energy around her. The tears still pouring off her face and onto the ground below her.

" I'm going to ..KILL EVERY ONE OF YOU! " Her voice turned sharp as the tears came more fluently. Calina's hair began to lift as her muscles flexed. Her energy level once again soared.

Her Saiyan tail flicking from behind her, she let out a low growl as she pushed herself. Pumping out more chi, as the web grew dramatically. Before three of the aliens knew it, they were also vaporized from under their feet, many of them began to flee now as Calina shook her head, teeth gritted together. It was her turn to protect zero

The web of chi spread like a fire against a dry field. More aliens were vaporized as Calina's body was hunched. Her chi flaring around her, Calina's eyes tightly closed, her mouth open. Zero could be seen from behind her, wounded, looking completely stunned.

Without notice Calina's chi dropped. Her hair rested against her wet skin. Chest heaving up and down, sweat dripping off her and gathering in pools below her. Calina's legs were holding her up, but her arms hung limply. The remaining aliens were gone, either they had died or had fled. Calina could relax in peace.

Calina turned and straightened herself up and met Zero eye to eye. A wave of relief rushed over her.

A white hot blast blinded the two, and in a matter of seconds Calina's universe changed. One of the aliens had survived, and in an attempt to kill Calina, he blew up the area around her.

The lights faded, and Calina's weary body was, it was okay. Looking up she saw Zero. His body hunched over her own. The lower half of zero's body was completely gone. All that remained was a bloody tangled mess that began to soak Calina's clothing. Blood was everywhere.

Zero's heavy body collapsed onto her own. His breaths labored and irregular. Calina's voice was gone. The only thing that was being shared between the two were tears.

" They're alive.. Or I know at least your father is.. Calina.." Zero's voice was muffled. He coughed blood from his lungs.

Calina stayed quiet. Listening intently to zero's last words.

" You're father's name is Dakarai.. he was a close friend of mine.. Calina he was off the planet when Fieza blew it up.. There's a chance he's still alive.. find him..please.." Zero coughed loudly this time. His immense weight now starting to press down on her.

" You..you're my family… I ..love.." Zero's breaths were hard and spaced apart. Finally his weight completely dropped onto her, his chest rising and dropping one last time.

Calina was quiet. She pushed him off of her and began to sob, hard. She was surprisingly quiet. Not trying to make that much noise. Her tail whipping behind her, Calida rested her arms down onto Zero, and her head onto her arms.

She only got a few moments alone with Zero. The man who had helped raise her. Helped her train and fight. The man who had protected her all the way to the end. Who did she have left now? Some dead beat father who might be alive. A man who hasn't made a single attempt to see her. No. He wasn't real. Zero must have been babbling before he died. That was that.

The alien creatures from before were back. This time there was just one. The same one who had just killed Zero. Calina swayed to her feet. Knees buckling slightly. The eight year old Saiyan was covered in blood. Face smeared with fresh carnage. Zero's scent all over her uniform. Her hair was messed, Calina rolled a hand through her short, thick locks. Stunning blue eyes stuck at the ground. Weary, they slowly moved up to the alien's body.

The creature brought up his arm as a pink swirling chi ball gathered in its hand. Calina's energy was almost completely depleted, but there was enough hate left. Her Saiyan genes were ready to give their last go. As Calina clenched her teeth, eyes narrowing to a near close. She was ready to end her life, as long as it meant something. With a small pause, Calina waited until the alien was just a few feet from her before she finally let go. Her chi skyrocketed, and after forming a chi blast infront of her, she blacked out.

There was a low beeping sound. It wasn't booming, but it was steady. There were whispers, and a few footsteps. Then Calina slipped back down into the darkness.

With calming breaths Calina came to her senses. The room she was being held in was dim lit, clean and Calina was surprised that she was being held in a bed. Within just a few moments a small alien came in to check her vitals and left without even a word. Calina was exhausted. She could barely keep her eyes open. It wasn't long before she slipped back into another deep sleep.


	3. Serenade of The Last Saiyan, Part 3

" Well, Well.. Looks like the monkey survived after all! " Calina heard a familiar voice, a voice that shook her from her slumber. A fairly short alien stood at her bedside, Freiza. Calina was no longer tired, and infact, she felt stronger than before. Freiza smiled broadly. " Well little monkey, you did very well.. I must say I was rooting for you to get blown into a million pieces. BUT, you did very very well.. As a reward, I've decided to not kill you. You're welcome." With a slow turn, Freiza made his exit, Captain Ginyu followed in suit after doing a very dramatic/dynamic leave.

Her face was blank. Deep indigo rings hung under each of her glazed over eyes. Her hair was clean, but still was falling into her face. Head hung low, almost touching her chest. With a slow exam she realized she was hooked up to three different Iv's. An awful cold feeling came over her. What was she going to do now? Everyone and Everything was gone that mattered to her. What was left?.. To survive. She just had to survive..

" I'm going to kill Freiza.. " Calina whispered to herself. The only reply she got was from the heart monitor next to her. A steady beep.. beep. Calina's mind was set. That was the only way to make her emotional ache recede.

The months following the Planet Larm incident Calina did nothing but train. After every near death experience she became incredibly stronger. Missions were getting exceedingly easier. Other directors on the ship were noticing, and one afternoon some one approached her.

Calina didn't bother changing today. She had her uniform on from her previous mission. Some sort of green liquid was dotted and splashed across her cloths and bare appendages. Her hair had gotten a little longer, she could now use a tie and pull it back into a small ponytail. Her vivid blue eyes no longer held that immature angst, they held something much more wicked. Very few aliens talked to her now a days. Her tail was wrapped around her waist. She began to eat. The FSA was unusually quiet now.

" Did you hear the news grunt? " Calina finished chewing and moved her attention to up above her. A red skinned alien with a white long mane stood over her. The shadow of another alien now stretched across her table. It was Burter and Jeice. Two complete assholes who had nothing better to do than kiss Ginyu's ass. Calina, upon realizing who it was, turned and continued to eat.

" HEY! APE.. You pay attention when a member of the Ginyu Force addresses you!" The larger alien spoke. His name was Burter, his skin was a deep blue, and he had strange air holes all over his body. The two were idiots, and cared way to much about their appearances.

Out of humor, Calina looked up to them. Jeice spoke in a snotty tone, his hair moving as he talked. Calina's lip curled slightly. " Vegeta just returned from his mission to Earth to retrieve the Dragon Balls.." Jeice looked very impressed with himself for knowing something so important and probably top secret. Just recently Calina had learned about the Dragon Balls.

" Apparently he found.. Other primates like yourself. A regular, old fashion Zoo affair I'd say." Jeice continued, but Burter picked up the conversation now. Calina wanted to hit him in his obnoxious beady eyes.

Calina's tail unfolded from her waist, it began to flicker. " He's barely alive actually. He arrived this morning and had to be carried to the infirmary. He's sitting in a rehabilitation tank as we speak." Calina's eyes widened. ' Couldn't walk!?' Prince Vegeta was the most powerful Saiyan besides his father, and ANOTHER Saiyan knocked him down.

" Did you get the names of the Saiyans that were on.. What planet did you say again? " Calina's eye brows perked up.

" Earth.. that mud puddle of a planet.. and you're 'precious' prince couldn't even fight off a couple of scavengers. Bah.. Saiyans are disgusting and weak.." Burter practically spit on Calina.

The two abruptly ended their conversation when the two Ginyu morons were called to Lord Frieza's section of the ship.

They left without wincing at Calina. Calina's chest and ribs widened a bit more for the first time in months. She finally took a deep breath. She needed to go and talk to Prince Vegeta. Maybe this man.. was the man Zero was talking about.

Before she got a chance, Calina was given orders and told to get ready for a mission. At her own pace, she went to her room. Through the set of automatic doors she entered her pitch black room. Upon sensing her presence the lights from above flickered on. Throwing her cloths to the other side of the room she changed into almost the same exact outfit. However she now placed her warrior armor onto her body. Boots, chest guard and gloves.

The ship left and surprisingly it was just her and another alien. He looked just as thrilled as she did. His stature was similar to Zero's. Very tall, well built. But he had pale white skin, and two odd shaped eyes. Calina tried to not make eye contact.

The planet they approached was oxygen enabled, so no gear was needed for her. The atmosphere was thick, but the cold temperature didn't bother her. They landed and exited the ship.

" What's orders.." Calina spoke in a monotone voice. The alien next to her turned to his right, away from Calina and threw some kind of electric device. The device then exploded and shot up some kind of .. White light?

The man now turned and looked at her.

" Saiyan.. Lord Freiza has asked me to train you. Evidently he's interested in harnessing your-" The alien continued to speak, but Calina could barely hear his voice. His image began to get shadowy..Indistinct.. Calina could feel a sickening, hot sensation beginning to pull over her. Looking down to her hands she could see them beginning to swell.

' What the fuck is happening to me…' Calina thought to herself as she looked back up from her hands. Eyes immediately meeting with the white light that just shot out of the small electric device this alien threw.

Calina began to scream. She could feel her skin tearing from her muscles. Her muscles tearing from her bones and there was a feeling of rage that she couldn't shake. Only a few moments later she blacked out.

Calina awoke on the same planet. It was cool now, not cold. She was on her back. Instead of getting up she just laid there. Staring up at the sky, or well.. White emptiness above her. She shifted her head over to her left. Looking down she could see that her cloths were almost in shreds. Upon shifting her eyes further she noticed that the same white alien was still with her.

Turning over to her stomach she tried to get up quick. To yell at this asshole. But Calina couldn't really move. Her muscles were throbbing.

" I had to cut off you're tail..You transformed." The white alien spoke in a very plain, every day kinda of way. Calina moved her right hand to her back. Grasping onto the base of her tail she moved her hand along the soft exterior all the way to the end. It was definitely still there. Calina put both palms onto the ground, and pushed herself up.

" Lord Freiza wants me to train you.. He wants to harness your Oozaru form.. "

The white membrane the alien had for skin looked to be almost glowing with the brightness of the sky above them. The alien once again had another round, spherical device in his hands.

" I can't control my Oozaru form.. Very few Saiyans can.." Calina spoke brushing off her knees she met eyes with the alien.

" That answer will not be sufficient with Lord Freiza.. Try again.." Calina watched the man throw the electronic orb, and with the release of the artificial white light, the burning sensation once again came over her.

On the fourth time around Calina wasn't recovering as quickly.

" You don't realize it.. but you have a very large chi reserve.. And I'm curious as to how you have managed to regenerate your tail each time I've cut it off.." The white skinned alien spoke standing over her. Calina was exhausted. She hadn't bothered to even get up. Her chest collapsed and filled with air, over and over. She was almost naked. Infact the only reason she wasn't naked was because the white skinned alien had brought a few changes of attire for her to put on.

This last time was different. The transformation that is. The fast spreading rage that pulsed through her was beginning to get easier to control. Calina saw an opportunity. If she could master this, and control this form. She might have a chance to kill Freiza.

Again, she tried again. And after getting her tail once again cut off she collapsed to the ground. Her limbs, covered in thick, deep brown hair. Within seconds the hair began to peel off, her limbs shrinking, ruby red eyes gradually dulling down to her blue ones. Her tail a nubby excuse for a Saiyan appendage. A few minutes of laying on her face, her tail nub began to viciously move. Shifting around until a new one pushed fourth. Calina awoke a few minutes after. A wide grin on her face. She had almost had it this time. The white skinned alien from before stood. Silent and watching. Placing her palms onto the ground below her, she pushed herself up onto all fours. Calina managed a small grin… weakly she replied to his silence. "..Again.."

Calina finally had begun to master her primal form. In her last exercise she could comprehend where she was, she could even speak, however she couldn't hold it for long. After only five minutes she would loose consciousness and go bezerk. After a few days of rest the duo would attempt the same training as before, and each time she grew more and more aware. Finally after a week of training she could hold consciousness for up to twenty minutes in the Oozau form. Freiza was thrilled, Calina was easily stronger than more then 70 % of the staff on the ship, and that number would continue to rise.

A thunderous pounding sound shook her from a deep sleep. Calina awoke. Her room pitch black, and the only sound in the room was the low breathing of the ventilation system. Another pounding fist. " Wake up Ape, Lord Freiza wants to see you.. NOW.." The voice was low, but recognizable. It was one of the Ginyu Brats. Calina pulled back the covers, and dressed herself.

'Zero would be so proud of me.. '.. Calina thought to herself as she slipped on her final boot, and stumbled her way to her door. The automatic door shot open, and a dull white light flooded her figure and her room. ' He would tell me how I'm growing so tall.. Maybe crack a joke..' Calina sighed, and swallowed hard. It was a bad idea to see Lord Freiza in such a condition.

Freiza was sitting in a hovering chair. The tall back of the chair made his body almost impossible to see. His horns stuck out from the chair's view, as did his tail.

" My little monkey.. How are we doing today?" Freiza spoke in a sassy tone. " Want all of you out.. NOW" Freiza unexpectedly started to scream. The room emptied in just a few moments.

" You must be so furious.." Freiza rocked the chair to view Calina. The room itself was quite large. A huge glass fixture lined most of it. This was where the ship was run. A long keyboard lined the wall with various colored buttons.

Calina pulled up a look of surprise. Freiza laughed hard, so hard that Calina knew something was up. " OH child.. you must want to RIP my face off for sending you and you're little hair ball friends off to your deaths… Well their deaths anyway." Freiza was calm, his tone mocking as a sadistic grin swept across his face.

Calina's head lowered some. She needed to contain herself.

" I know you'd like to have nothing better than to have my head on a platter. BUT we both know that will never happen. I am the most powerful being in the universe after all. Now.. to get to business." Freiza still smiled. Now he placed both of his palms together and intertwined his fingers.

Calina's blood began to boil. If only he knew how many times she fantasized about ripping his head off and tearing him apart.. limb by limb..

" Our next mission will be at a small planet called Namek.. Its inhabited by small, ugly green creatures. Who are very weak, you should have no problem killing them. There is a prize on the island.. Something I'm after.." Calina began to space out. Another mission. Just another scenario of her killing off another species, another civilization.

" I'm offering you a payment for your services.. I know how stubborn and well, primitive you Saiyans are. I'm offering you a prize. Calina if you help me retrieve the legendary Dragon Balls from Namek, I will do you a once in a lifetime favor. " Calina's eyes began to focus. Prize? Why was Freiza being so nice. There had to be a catch. The dragon balls granted wishes?

" The Dragon Balls on Namek summon an ancient dragon that grants the summoner wishes.. This task will be difficult because those filthy Namekians will hide them with their lives.. If you co-operate I will allow you to have one of the wishes.. Maybe you could bring one of your dead monkey friends back to life? Hmm? Maybe instead of day dreaming about killing me, you could work as my personal body guard and help me gather the Dragon Balls? Well? This will be the highlight of your life." Freiza paused for a moment and then spoke again. " Oh right, and if you deny my offering, I'll kill you… I probably should have added that in sooner." Freiza still sat. Up on his hovering throne, looking down upon the lonely Saiyan. Calina agreed. Maybe she could see Zero again.

Prince Vegeta was still resting. Calina had so many questions for him, but for now, the current mission was ahead of her. They would be departing in less than two days. Soon after her talk with Freiza, Calina hit up the FSA, and remembered today was her birthday. She was nine years old. No Zero to tell her she was getting to be big, no Torrin to tease her about her messy hair. She sat in silence, eating her food. Pushing back any emotions that tried to surface.


	4. The Serenade of The Last Saiyan, Part 4

Calina's body sat still. Her bed was becoming more and more uncomfortable. Finally, in the darkness of her cabin, she began to get dressed. The air in the room was cool, thin. Calina slid on her black spandex shorts, then a tight fitting tank top with a matching color. Over this she put only on another long sleeved black shirt, that also hugged her always growing frame. Calina noticed her hair falling into her face now, it was at her shoulders. The bare tips brushed against her clavicle. The same angle remained, shorter in the back than the front. As of the moment, she had short horizontal bangs. It was annoying while training, to have them constantly in her face.

She put on her issued warrior attire last. An off cream color chest and abdomen guard, shoulder guards and gloves with boots ending the outfit. Running her hands through her hair, she made sure it wasn't at least sticking up and out.. Piercing blue eyes seeming to almost cut through the darkness of the room. She still had three hours till departure. She'd use that time to train.

A small, fat alien entered the training cabin. Guldo was a little prick, just like his brother ginyu. His puke green skin, and set of three eyes made Calina want to punch him. He was one of the worst ones. Always over compensating for his small stature. He barely came up to her waist.

" HEY APE.. Lets go its time for departure! " Calina landed softly on her feet, crouching only slightly. Pulling up her body, shoulders back, she looked down at him. Intense blue eyes staring through him. Guldo quieted down, he waited for her to pass him, before leaving the Training Area himself.

The boarding process was quick, as Freiza always had no or little patience. Calina closed her eyes, and imagined meeting Zero once more. Imagined seeing these things called Dragon Balls, and seeing the magnificent dragon burst forth.

The travel wasn't quick, but Calina had traveled further for missions. She wasn't ancy, however she did have to hide a small smile a one point. Her hopes were gradually building, she was feeling something she had lost when Zero and Torrin had died. Hope.

Namek was green. Very green actually. The trees, the sky and the grass were all green. Even the people were green. On the ship she learned the Prince Vegeta was all rested, and had taken a pod just a few hours ago. He would be on namek within the next hour. Calina was over joyed. Maybe he could give her the names of the Saiyans from.. What was it.. Earth?

They landed in a deserted spot. Freiza spoke loudly for everyone to hear. " I want you to hear me good and loud.. If any of you get in my way to become immortal I will crush you. That means even you Captain Ginyu.. STOP DANCING!" Freiza roared. The Ginyu force had just finished a chant and were assembling into some kind of obscure shape together. They stopped on command.

" These Namekians are filthy, and will deceive you at any cost. Kill them, every last one of them. I want those seven dragon balls.. now.. GO…" Freiza spoke in a loud, demanding voice. Upon his orders, everyone spaced out.

The planet was rich in oxygen. Its water was a deep turquoise color. Calina had to stop a few times to take in the scenery. She was assigned with two of the other Ginyu brats. Recoome and Guldo. Recoome was massive. Easily as big as Captain Ginyu, if not bigger. What he didn't have in brains he made up in brawn. Guldo was almost useless. The only ability he possessed were some small psychic abilities. He could stop time temporarily by holding his breath. But for a small fat alien, that wasn't very long.

The first village they entered was mostly men, a few kids. Only about twenty or so. Calina and the others decapitated and killed the small village, found one Dragon Ball and moved on.

Calina's tail flickered behind her as they entered the next village. Mostly men and a few kids again. Calina was anxious. She took the lead and killed well over half of them. Another Dragon Ball was claimed.

This was becoming easier and easier. These Namekians were not fighters. They wanted to talk peace, about some kind of agreement. Calina wasn't hearing any of it. Her cloths were stained with deep indigo colors. She reeked of Namekian blood. A few times she almost slipped up. One man begged for his life another tried to pull a fast one and attack her. Both died by her hands. It was at this point that the other two Ginyus began to speak up.

" Alright! Two balls already! Lord Freiza will be thrilled." Recoome spoke in a low, goofy tone. Calina wanted to tape his mouth shut. Guldo was quiet, he scanned out the next area where a dragon ball could be. They headed north.

The cool air pressed against Calina's face. The atmosphere here was nice, calm. With a deep breath Calina closed her eyes for a just a moment.

" Here we are.." Guldo finally spoke up. Calina's eyes cracked just a little. This village looked to be about the same size. Landing in the center of the village, Calina, Recoome and Guldo were met with a fighting namekian. However, like the others, he dies within just a few minutes. They found another Dragon Ball. Buildings burning, bodies thrown around, Calina left for the next village.

Recoome and Guldo went to check out another village. The beings on this planet were very easy to kill. And Calina didn't want to work with those idiots any more.

The next village was easy. She killed almost every one of them. Finally it came down to some Namekian Kid. He had a Dragon Ball in his clenched hands. The small boy shook violently with fear. His family and friends dead around him, he ran. Calina walked after him. He cornered himself. Turning to face her he shook even more.

Calina paused. Something was up. She was hesitating.. What was wrong. Her tail flickered behind her. Pulling up her left arm she pointed her left palm at the small namekian. A small orb began to form in her palm. Pulsing larger and larger.

The boy's eyes grew wide. The small antennae on his head began to shift as well. Calina pulled down her palm, the orb disintegrating. The boy stopped shaking. Calina's eyes lowered to the ground. If anyone was going to kill the kid.. The same kid that couldn't have been much younger than she, it wasn't going to be her. A few seconds later, a set of voices boomed from behind her.

Calina turned, she immediately stopped dead in her tracks. Her face was just a few inches from another creatures. Bodies just half a foot or so apart. The boy must have took a sharp corner and almost bumped into her. With a deep inhale she prepared to attack, however she paused. Vivid blue eyes focusing, the person she was faced with was a Saiyan.

Another deep inhale confirmed what she had assumed. The creature in front of her was about the same height as her. His face was soft, not very warrior like, and he didn't posses a Saiyan tail. Perhaps he had it removed for some outlandish reason? It didn't really matter to her. His hair was jet black, and with the increasing rays of the sun, Calina could see some reflections of dark auburn in it as well. His eyes were ..handsome? Calina couldn't really think of the word. They were a rich oak brown color. Although his body was tense, Calina could see some kind of strength in them. Calina's mouth opened. Stunned she looked at him bewilderedly. She wanted to reach out and touch him. That wasn't appropriate for the situation she was in. The last feature she noticed was his attire. He had on fitted, deep blue cloths on, but his armor almost matched her own. She couldn't figure that out. He wasn't affiliated with Freiza. Maybe, he was a friend of Prince Vegeta's?

A taller man soon came into focus, and man did he stink. Like something Calina had never smelled before. The taller one was bald with strange marks on his bald head. He also had similar clothing on to the Saiyan next to him. Calina inhaled and exhaled deeply. She was annoyed. Her left eye twitched. She inhaled deeply again. She was confused as to what to do. Her first instinct said to kill them, but her Saiyan intuition said to wait a minute. Her tail relaxed from her waist. It hung low behind her and began to twitch also.

Calina's rough eyes softened. Her emotions began to get the best of her. She wasn't alone after all. She stared deeply into the young Saiyan's eyes. The black haired boy looked back at her with a confused look. Prince Vegeta and herself were not the only Saiyans left. Still this young boy stunk a little. He smelled also like the man he was with. Was he, a cross species?

Calina took a few steps to her right. She looked back to the Namekian boy. Turning to him she motioned with her head for the boy to go towards the two strangers. The boy didn't hesitate and he hugged the dragon ball with his life.

After reaching the two strangers he was picked up by the bald one. Both of them looked at Calina and began to levitate.

" Krillin what do we do.. " The boy with the black hair spoke lightly. Still keeping eye contact with Calina. The one who was bald shook his head. Calina could smell his fear. Without much notice they began to leave.

" Maybe if we leave slowly.. She won't try to kill us.." The bald man spoke softly. The Saiyan infront of her just met eyes with Calina. Calina had so many questions. He began to levitate and Calina put out her hand. She didn't want him to leave.

" Wait.. I just.." Calina was almost speechless. The Saiyan with the black hair paused in mid air.

" Gohan lets go, come on!" The bald man spoke in a hurried tone. The dark haired Saiyan just hovered. The two just stared at one another for a moment before Calina spoke up.

" You need to head South… I have reinforcements coming in from the North.. Hurry.." Calina spoke in a quiet voice. Still stunned. All three left the area in time.

It wasn't long before Guldo and Recoome flew to the village, carrying another new dragon ball. The two thugs landed forcefully onto the ground below them.

" Where's the Dragon Ball..? " Recoome spoke loudly. The small patch of red hair that was atop his head shifted with a small breeze.

" No dragon ball… " Calina spoke in a cold, wicked tone. Recoome looked down at her suspiciously. Guldo tried to do the same, but back off when Calina shot him a scowl.

" Look asshole I slaughtered the entire village.. NO dragon balls.." Calina spoke with a small hiss in her voice. Recoome backed off.

" I mean the whole village is dead.." Recoome agreed with Calina.

" It doesn't matter, even if she was lying there would be no way she could hide the damn thing.. Lets get going.. The other groups want to assemble to put the balls we have found together in one place." Guldo spoke in a low voice, immediately after he took off. Recoome behind him. Calina followed quietly.

(( Author's Note: Due to the fact that a majority of the Calina-Gohan interaction will be happening after the Namek-Freiza Saga I will be tweaking the story line. It WON'T be exact with the manga/anime. Don't be angry. For the most part it will be. I'm just going to skip some scenes because I want to get to Calina being on Earth and preparing for the android invasion. I won't be downgrading my writing to one liners, just the scenes I do talk about will only be the core important ones to Calina's development. Don't be mad. And as always if you have any input feel free to message me. ;) ))


	5. The Serenade of The Last Saiyan, Part 5

The area she stood within was level, it was close to the water's edge. Around her were a few pillars of rock, some vibrant green grass under her feet. Warm rays of light pierced through the sky and down onto her. Her deep raven colored hair normally hung down over her shoulders, but for the moment it was tied back into a tightened ponytail. Her face was slowly becoming more defined. Whether it was her body maturing or the serious shit she had been though, she really didn't know. The crème colored chest plate that was once vibrant and bright, now was yellowed and dulled. Calina's height had matured since Zero had died, something she was just realizing as she stood next to the other aliens in Freiza's troop. One glanced down to her.

Calina caught his glance and shot him a scowl in return. " What the fuck are you looking at.." Calina snarled. Her tone wasn't light, and for some reason she could really feel some kind of rage pulse through her. The alien now became visibly uncomfortable and quickly shot his glance back to Lord Freiza. Freiza was ready to talk, everyone abruptly quieted down.

**" My little insignificant maggots.. I want to say that I'm disappointed, but I really don't think that will get the point across..so.."** Freiza's power level shot up a few thousand points, and within a few moments at least half of the troop was vaporized. His hand extended, index finger pointed. It was quick, clean and to the point. Calina was impressed with herself. Just recently she has gained the ability to track power levels with just her mind. On this planet however, there was no point. The Namekian's were worthless. Green blobs of chlorophyll. What Calina was really focused on was that boy from earlier. . Freiza continued to rant, Calina stood up straight. Neck erect, vigilant eyes focused in front of her. Freiza wouldn't dare kill her, not right now. He needed her to find the last dragon ball. He continued to scream and dance, Calina tuned out his voice.

'_That other Saiyan.. smelled so good._' Calina then found herself fantasizing about meeting him again. About finding him and getting close to him, taking in his features. Getting to take in his scent once again. This didn't have to be a desire. She could go find him.. **Now.**

Calina's nose began to twitch. Her fantasy had ended. The vaporization of the aliens from earlier had left a stench that finally made it's way over to her. It was revolting. The Ginyu Force was lined up behind Freiza, like pawns in a chess game. Ready to be thrown to the lions at any moment. Each stood with their hands on their hips.

**" NOW GO! "** Freiza's voice rumbled across the remaining aliens. Calina listened. The air began to pick up, and at once her boots began to lift off the ground below her. Calina's arms relaxed from their crossed position under her chest and to her side. Without any more notice, she took off into the sky.

Namek's temperature was ideal. The rich vastness of water and grass covered land made her question why exactly she was going to have to destroy it. Calina's stern face was only lightened by her bright blue eyes. It took about twenty minutes before she locked onto anything. Immediately she turned and went in the direction of the Chi level.

It took her another twenty to find the exact location that the Chi levels were coming from. Upon landing she got an ugly greeting. It appeared that a few of the Ginyu bloodsuckers had found their way to the Saiyan before her.

She landed briskly, and immediately upon landing began to walk in the direction of the four ginyu's that were in the area. Calina was stopped dead in her tracks. She hadn't felt his chi before, because there was almost nothing left of it.

**" Prince.. Vegeta.."** Calina's breathing immediately slowed. Her brilliant blue eyes widening in disbelief.

Guldo, Jeice and Burter were standing over fifty yards from Recoome, and even Recoome was over twenty yards from where she stood. The Saiyan boy from earlier had kept his distance from the four Ginyu members. The bald creature, the man from earlier, was a human. It had taken a little thought, but Calina put the features that the man had and his awful smell together. Right now she didn't have time for details.

Prince Vegeta wasn't more than a few yards from her, quickly she rushed to his side. Kneeling down next to him, she swiftly placed her index and middle finger together and felt against his neck. Here a few black locks of her hair had escaped her ponytail from earlier, and were in her face.

His skin was unusually cold, it's wet film made her suspicions grow. He had just fought someone and gotten terribly hurt. Was it the Ginyu's or.. Calina's eyes flashed over to the human and the Saiyan she had been previously thinking about.

**" Gohan, uh, she keeps looking over here.. What do we do? "** The bald human spoke. His sound of his voice was uneasy, and high. He was clearly a coward. Calina's eyes moved from the bald man to the Saiyan. Could it have been him? She hoped not.

The boy looked at her, wide eyed. His eyes not fearful, but more alert. He didn't look injured. There was no one stronger than Prince Vegeta, besides Freiza himself. Calina's head turned slightly to Recoome and the remaining Ginyu's.

Recoome's clothing was almost completely gone, his armor had either been taken off of vaporized. The black spandex under his armor was shredded and in some areas his fleshy skin was visible. If his appearance wasn't enough to justify her accusations, what he said next sealed the deal.

**" Oh ..Hey… Sorry about that, I think he's still alive.. Your king monkey was a real disappointment. He barely wanted to play at all..HAHAAH!"** Recoome spoke barely containing his laughter until the end of his speech. His voice was low, almost booming. He was easily as tall as Captain Ginyu, and Recoome was the physically strongest in the group and mentally the weakest. Calina didn't know what she was going to do.

**" Get.. your cold hands OFF ME.."** Vegeta spoke in a moan, he grabbed her hand that was on his neck and shoved it off of him. Following this he then went unconscious again.

**" Your next..Smelly monkey.."** Recoome made a toothy grin and extended his arm in the direction of the male Saiyan, his bald friend appeared to be shaking.

Calina was still kneeling over Prince Vegeta. With a hard swallow she had to make a hard choice. Recoome bellowed a loud laugh before jetting forward toward the Saiyan boy.

Calina took a deep breath, her body appeared to flicker. Within a few seconds her body disappeared into thin air, and reappeared directly infront of the male Saiyan. Pulling up both hand she clamed down on an oncoming fist from Recoome. Recoome looked shocked. Then again, he wasn't all that bright to begin with. His left arm was limp at his side, his right arm thrusted forward.

**" Hah, well look at this here.. "** Recoome spoke allowed. Calina had made her decision. Zero was everything to her, but she had to take this chance. Maybe there were others like her, he would want her to be happy.

Jeice was laughing loud enough for Calina to notice.** "Freiza is going to rip you apart when you get back to the ship.."** His laughing slowed as Recoome spoke again.** " That's if she makes it to the ship."** His conceded tone was appropriate. Calina had drastically over stepped her boundaries. Not only had she just interfered with the mission for retrieving the dragon balls, but she had interfered with an officer's battle. She couldn't return to Freiza, and after this she would be hunted. Calina was in a dilemma.

Recoome was incredibly strong. Calina wrapped both of her hands around his one fist. Not allowing him to make another move. Recoome smiled, he clearly was toying with her. He pushed his body a little further forward, and Calina could feel the soil give out underneath her boots. With one forceful step, Recoome easily made the ground give out underneath Calina. A small crater began to form.

There was no more talking between the two. Calina knew how much trouble she was in. Either she was going to live or die, there was no medium in this situation.

Recoome now brought up his left arm, and Calina could feel her arms beginning to shake. She wasn't fatigued, but his strength was unbelievable. She had to pull through. This asshole had to have a weakness.

The Saiyan boy behind her was quiet, and for a moment she had forgot about him. Calina could feel his chi begin to rise and without notice, Calina felt his skin brush her own. She let up her guard for just a moment, glancing to her side she saw him.

Calina's heart began to race, she couldn't understand why this boy was making her body and heart race. It was, abnormal. The boy shared her burden, and took a fist to deal with, Recoome laughed allowed.

**" Look who has a little boyfriend, aw.. Calina.. I'm going to enjoy ripping his body in half that much more.."** Recoome grinned, his chi began to rise as he put more pressure on her and the Saiyan boy next to her.

**" Why… are you helping us.."** The boy spoke while barely gripping Recoome's fist. Calina met her eyes with his. His voice was concerned, and very calm. She was helping them because she didn't want to work under Freiza any longer. Because she thought her entire species had almost been wiped out. Because since the moment she saw him, she knew she needed to meet him again. Because every time she thought about him she developed a strange need to be near him. Because his scent was something she hadn't ever smelled before. Because she didn't want to be alone. Just, because.

Calina only gave an open mouth, and a speechless face as a reply. They could trade stories later, Calina could tell that the Saiyan next to her wasn't taking in the gravity of the situation.

Recoome was done playing. With a goofy grin, he began to form two large chi balls within his fists. Calina could feel her skin begin and warm, and then start to burn, as the fist she once held was now full of chi. She had no choice, she let go and not even a moment later, so did the boy. They both leapt backwards, Recoome's massive weight was against him, with the lack of support and the fact that he was bent over, Recoome took a hard fall forwards. The other Ginyu's began to laugh. There crackles bouncing off the towering rocks behind Calina.

**" Gohan.. Maybe we should try to just get out of here, I mean Vegeta couldn't take them. Were as good as gonners."** The bald human spoke in a shrill tone. Gohan? This was the Saiyans name? It was, a little strange, Calina was satisfied to at least know the Saiyans name.

**" Prince Vegeta is alive, and when he gets better he'll be stronger than ever.. Unlike you."** Calina spoke with a _growl_. This bald man wasn't the least bit helpful, and Calina was beginning to wonder why the male Saiyan even kept him around.

Recoome had gained his composure, and without much warning, appeared dead center between Calina and Gohan. Throwing out both fists he connected with both young Saiyans. Sending Calina and Gohan flying. Krillin stepped up. Placing both hands into a cup shape, he pulled both arms down to his right side.

Calina rolled a few time, but eventually skidded to her feet. Just in time to see the bald man form a massive chi ball, that was condensed into a small bright, star.

**" Ka-me-ha-me-HA! "** The bald human screamed as he pulled his arms forward and released his palms cup shape. Shooting the blast directly at Recoome. A blinding light shot through the area. The shot was dead on.

The light quickly faded, and Recoome stood in the same spot he was before. His clothing burned up even more he however, looked fine.

**" Well that tickled. Bah!"** Recoome laughed, and jetted forward, landing a hard hit to the bald man's stomach. Recoome's knee still in mid air as the bald man lifted off the ground. Shooting into the sky.** " Recoome…."** Recoome spoke him name, and his body flickered once more.. **"BOOM! "** Recoome bellowed loudly as he slammed his elbow down onto the bald man's back. The human shot into the ground like a bullet.

**" Krillin! "** Gohan screamed as he also rushed at Recoome. Calina reached out her arm to issue a warning, but it was too late. Recoome wasn't a member of the Ginyu force for nothing. He was unbelievably strong, and by far was the one out of who could take the most damage. Gohan was quickly put down by the same move.

Recoome turned to Calina. **" Your turn…"** Calina crouched her posture. He shouldn't underestimate her. Although young, Calina was on her way to becoming as strong as Prince Vegeta. She was smaller than Recoome, but that gave her an advantage.

Recoome charged at her, full force and took a hard swing. Calina pulled herself to the ground. Flat on her back she pulled her feet to her chest and sent a violent kick into Recoome's abdomen. Recoome's body froze for a moment. His mouth gaped open. Calina, still flat on her back, pulled up her left arm, bracing her left arm with her right arm. She fired six Chi balls, all at Recoome's knees. The dim giant, groaned.

Now was her chance, Calina pulled her legs to her chest leapt to her feet. Placing both arms up, she had both of her palms flat, and made a '_diamond'_ shape with both of her index fingers and thumbs. Looking through the opening in her hands, she attacked. Quickly, a dark lavender chi began to form in the opening of her palms. Calina's Chi shot up, her raven hair lifting from her shoulders, what remained of her ponytail now snapped open.

Last minute Recoome regained his balance and shot down directly infront of Calina. Calina didn't have the time to fully recalculate, so she improvised. Recoome was now directly infront of her, and as he lifted a massive arm to swing down onto her, she released her attack.

**" Kamen Cutter !"** Calina yelled as she shot a deep purple Beam directly at Recoome. The beam was small, concentrated and Recoome vastly underestimated it's power. Within seconds the beam shot across his left forearm. It didn't scratch his skin, it didn't just leave a gash. It took off his whole forearm. Recoome screamed as his arm fell to the bright green grass below them. Blood and viscous fluid gushed from his body and began to soak the entire left hand side of his torso. Calina's breathing became labored, that last move had drained her energy quite a bit.

Recoome began to scream through clenched teeth, pulling up his right hand he placed it on the gaping wound. Focusing his chi, he cauterized the injury.

Gohan and the human were to their feet again, just in time for Recoome to recover. Blisteringly angry and abnormally huge, he went on a rampage.

Shooting forward Calina watched as Gohan was slammed with a massive elbow to the back of his head. Thrusting him forward onto the ground with a boom. The human was snatched up, and thrown into a towering pillar of rock. The massive impact caused the rock to collapse onto him. Calina watched as Recoome now went back after Gohan. Calina couldn't take it.

Gohan's once deep, auburn eyes were glazed over. A vacant look took over them. He was barely conscious.

Calina shot forward, Recoome arrived at the same time. Calina's body stood between him and Gohan. Recoome managed to push a toothy grin. Even with one arm, Recoome was incredibly powerful. His speed caught Calina off guard, and he nailed her in back of the head with an elbow. Calina collapsed. Her limbs becoming numb for a few moments. Her body was ontop of Gohan's.

Gohan's body was turned over on his side. Calina was on all fours. Her palms placed on each side of his body. Calina felt Recoome slam his remaining fist onto her back. Again, and again and again. Finally Calina could feel her back beginning to crack.

Gohan had finally fully regained conciousness. Looking up at Calina, he was speechless. **" I'm not going to let him.. hurt.. Youuuu."**Calina spoke in a tone just a little above a whisper. Another slam made her arms collapse. Her face just inches from his. She could feel her eyes lock onto his own. A rush of rage flooded over her, she could feel her body begin to expand. Blood boiling. She was going to fix this.


	6. The Serenade of The Last Saiyan, Part 6

The area around her seemed to be slowing down. She could feel a sick quiver shift through the limbs in her body. Right now? But there wasn't a moon out, not even a decently lit sun to improvise. So why, why was she transforming. Calina attempted to fight the anger that began to boil within her.

Calina's body was arched over Gohan's. He laid quietly, Calina took in his features. His left eye was completely closed, the remaining right one was foggy, but open. His jet black hair was messed and his concentration was on her, Calina pushed a small smile. He was a handsome Saiyan.

Calina's palms were pressed hard against the ground below them. Each on one side of his head. Another slam into her back and Calina could feel her pupils enlarge, both eyes taking on a crimson red color. This was it. Calina's head dropped some, her hair brushing against Gohan's face. Without notice, everyone in the area could hear an alarming cracking sound. Calina's bones were literally snapping themselves and reshaping. The only grimace that came out of her was a small, high pitched exhale. Her teeth were now clenched.

Recoome had stopped pummeling Calina's back, and now took a few steps back as Calina leapt off of Gohan, and rolled a few yards away. Once her body stopped rolling, she began to transform. Blood red eyes locked on Recoome, Calina's body began to enlarge and alter.

It took only a matter of seconds, but Calina's body was gone. It was replaced with a towering primitive creature. Recoome looked speechless, and following the silence pushed another, obnoxious grin. This wasn't going to be like before. Calina could control her Ozaru form for a maximum of twenty minutes. This form was incredibly powerful. It was best if he didn't underestimate her.

Recoome charged Calina's massive ape frame. Calina pulled up a arm and swatted him to the ground.. With a puff of debris, Recoome was down. Calina's Ozaru form towered over the area she was in. She could see for miles, and the high she was getting from the rush of energy was immeasurable. Once again, Recoome charged Calina.

Calina brought up her arms and snatched Recoome in both hands. She began to squeeze. Recoome was very muscular, even with one arm, he almost got out of her grasp. So she squeezed harder. Calina turned her head to the other Ginyu's. They had begun to move towards Calina and her new pet.

**" Not so fast.. I.. Can handle this.."** Recoome managed to blurt out. Calina tightened her grip, she could feel his fluids push up against his skin, Calina continued to squeeze. He was hopefully going to pop. Calina'a massive ape frame began to flex, her arms looking more defined.

The Ginyu's were a disgusting brood. Every last one of them. Calina had stood by as they had kicked, spit and pushed at her. This was the last straw, they were all going to die today. Recoome, like the other Ginyu's, saw Saiyans as a worthless primitive race of creatures. Calina didn't believe that for a second. She knew that she, that all Saiyans were far bigger than anything the universe had ever seen. Recoome's mouth opened as he prepared to fire an attack from his jaws. Calina mimicked his movement, and also opened her mouth. Without notice Calina released Recoome from her grasp, and at once she released a ground shaking Chi blast from her mouth. Evaporating the ginger haired Ginyu on contact.

The remaining Ginyu's were now around her, attempting some sort of strategic plan. Burter, with his deep cobalt complexion, single handedly drew all of her attention. The alien had Gohan by the hair. His body was limp, and Calina could smell his fear.

The fur on Calina's body was standing up. A fierce growl erupted from her mouth.

**" Burter you idiot! Drop that rat! "**Calina snapped her head over to Jeice ho was yelling at Burter. He looked ridiculous. His skin was a deep red, and his hair was an obnoxious pale color. Calina let out a massive roar. Burter, Jeice and Guldo all locked onto Calina. Calina whipped her tail at Burter's head. Moving swiftly he managed to get out of the way, throwing Gohan by the wayside.

Calina carefully kept her eyes on Gohan, moving a little awkward, she managed her way over to Gohan. Her massive shadow darkened the area around Gohan. Opening his eyes, Gohan was frozen. His body was clearly damaged, Calina now realized she needed to protect him. The human from before, the smelly one with the bald head, he now arrived and proceeded to pick up Gohan. He stared up at her, clearly frightened. Calina moved her legs back up a few steps. The human looked less anxious.

Calina turned, she was immediately met with the three Ginyu's. Without much notice Calina could feel a strange sensation wash over her skin and slowly seep deep into her bones. It was her train of thought, she was loosing it. Was her twenty minutes up? It didn't matter, she needed to figure out how to end this quickly.

Calina's head had begun to grow heavy, incredibly heavy actually. She could feel her movements slowing. Guldo took this small lapse in control and exploited it. With a deep breath, the slimeball of an alien froze time and took the chance to throw a few chi shaped disks at her abdomen. Guldo exhaled. With it time began to go again. Pain flared up in Calina's stomach. Guldo's power was insignificant, his speed was embarrassing, and Calina refused to be put down by such a weakling.

Calina let out a powerful roar. Everyone froze. Calina opened her mouth, and without notice she charged up a beam. Calina braced her body and pulled back her shoulders, but without notice she felt something snap. Her energy level was depleting rapidly. She could feel her body shifting, something had happened.

**" I told Freiza that the Saiyans were too much of a threat to keep around.. So he decides to let you mindless fools stand side by side with one of them?... You would all be dead if it wasn't for me.."** A deep voice fed its way into Calina's ears. For the moment, Calina was still trying to catch her footing.

The young Saiyan was almost naked. Her black spandex was in shreds, and only covered up a few of her body parts.. Calina stumbled to her knees. Her back was arched, and only a wriggling nub remained from her previous tail. Caila's breathing was exponentially fast. She could feel her body loosing any strength she once had. Zarbon must have cut off her tail, that would be the only thing that could have made her transform back to normal.

Zarbon's figure was tall, and his weight was composed of mostly muscle. His skin had an obscure green tint to it, and his hair was a long, deep grass color. Calina pulled up her head only slightly. Sweat was pouring off her face. Her black hair was sticking to her face and the back of her neck.

Zarbon laughed loudly, not even a moment later an appendage shot out of Calina's spine. The laughs were over, Zarbon knew that now that Calina's tail had grown back, she could transform. Immediately he charged at Calina.

Calina pulled herself to her shaking knees. With a powerful slam, Zarbon pummeled Calina in the jaw. She was sent flying back and bounced a few times before coming to a rolling halt.

**" I'm going to end this quick.. I don't want a giant ape on my hands.. I hope you've had a decent life Calina, because it ends today. "** Zarbon sped forwards as Calina got to her knees. Zarbon charged his right palm and forcefully pushed it through Calina's chest. With a single breath Calina felt her body tense. The filthy taste of rust began to flood her mouth as Calina struggled to breath. Her vision blurring, Calina's body rested limply on Zarbon's arm. Calina was loosing consciousness.

The next part of the battle Calina swore was a dream. In and out of consciousness, Calina swore she saw Gohan's body flash in front of her eyes. Gohan's head slammed into Zarbon's frame, freeing Calina from his arm. She dropped lifeless to the grass below them.

Her breaths slowing further, Calina began to spit up blood. Calina's body was sprawled out. If she wasn't dying, she would have actually been quite comfortable on the soft grass. Calina felt two arms wrap around her, by now her limbs were cold. With one final glimpse up, Calina could have sworn she saw Gohan. The light from the sky seemed to catch his silhouette just right. He looked like an angel. Calina closed her eyes, and finally let go.

Calina could feel the warmth around her. She hadn't remembered being this comfortable in all of her life. With a deep inhale Calina nuzzled her face against her blankets. Opening her eyes she saw a sky, and the chin of a young man.. What?

Calina's eyes were now wide open. Shocking bright blue eyes taking in every detail around her. Calina's face was pushed deep into Gohan's chest, his arms were wrapped securely around her, Calina's heart began to race.

**" Dad how did you get here so fast.."** Gohan's voice seemed more calm, deeper even. His voice vibrated through his chest and against her cheek. Calina smiled.

**" To be honest I'm not sure. Lucky for me Bulma sent Namek's coordinates to my ship, and the ship's tracking system did the rest.. I'm just thankful I made it here in time." **An unfamiliar voice spoke.

Calina glanced down to her chest. The crator that Zarbon had once left was gone. Infact she had a shirt on over her shredded spandex. It seemed to fit her somewhat snug, and smelled like Gohan. Calina was in heaven.

**" Your always there to save the day Goku. Man, we would have been gonners if you hadn't shown up."** The voice that followed this sentence was from the shrill bald human.

Calina rubbed her fingertips against Gohan's clothing. Inhaling deeply again, Calina began to doze off.

Before long they had landed. Calina picked up the scent of another human.

**" What took you guys so long! I've been waiting for hours! Seriously, we need to summon Shenron nowwww! "** The human was female, and she seemed anxious.

**" You, uh.. Gonna put her down Gohan? "** The male bald human's voice from before spoke.

**" I bet you don't want to put her down, huh Gohan? She's your little girlfriend isn't she? Aw, isn't that nice. Your mother's going to flip out. "** This voice was different from the rest.. And infact.. Calina inhaled again. He was Saiyan.. Another Saiyan.. No..

Calina pulled her face off of Gohan's chest and twisted her head to her left. The man towering next to her looked very similar to Gohan. He glanced down to Calina and immediately spoke up.

**" Hey there little girl, my names Goku!"**

**( This one is a little short this week, sorry guys. Only two more parts left until the adventure moves to Earth.)**


	7. The Serenade of The Last Saiyan (SkPk)

( Once in a while I will do a flash forward. Meaning I will post a story that is placed further forward in the series. Kind of like a ' sneak peak ' of what is to come. I will keep up with the original story, but its fun for me to do this once in a while. I think it also keeps things interesting. I am almost done with the next section of the story, I should have it up in a few days. AGAIN, this is a Flash Forward, meaning this is not the next part of the series, just a preview of a much later chapter)

Calina took a deep breath as her lips parted, and a smile crossed her face. The sun's warm glow touched her face. Calina's body was in a sitting position, her legs were dangling.

Gohan and her were a few miles outside his house, and were enjoying a sun set. Calina was sitting on a small grassy ledge, her legs over the ledge. Below the ledge the ground dropped a good forty feet. Calina, however, was transfixed on the horizon infront of her.

Beautiful, bright blue eyes were somewhat dazed. Her hair stretched just past her shoulders, and for the moment, she was dressed up. Warrior body had begun to slightly fill out, and was covered in a beautiful yellow sundress. Calina inhaled again as she felt Gohan sit next to her.

Gohan sighed, and let a large smile wash over his face. His hair was no longer it's normal raven black, but now a bright blonde. His short locks were still messed, but more prominent. Gohan's face had begun to sharpen, Calina had noticed that his face had become more defined. For the moment he was wearing normal earthling cloths.

Tomorrow was the big day. Cell had announced that tomorrow was the day that he was going to conduct the tournament. But tonight, everything was okay. Normal even. Gohan's smile seemed infectious and Calina started to laugh. Gohan didn't interrupt, he merely pulled himself in and placed his lips onto Calina's. Calina's laughing stopped as she pushed her face against his. Gohan pulled away and Calina's head fell onto his shoulder. The sun had begun to set infront of them.

Gohan shifted slightly and pulled some sort of item from his pocket. Calina's eyes focused in. Gohan held a thin necklace. It was composed of some sort of thin metal, that held a slightly larger pendant. The pendant was a small silver colored star. Calina pulled her head off of Gohan's shoulder. " Well.. Bulma helped me pick it out.. I wanted to get you something..Do you like it? " Gohan's face was blank. He clearly was uncomfortable. Calina slowly reached out and grabbed the gift. The texture of the necklace was bumpy, braided? Calina hadn't ever received jewelry before, so she was thrilled. Wrapping her arms behind her head, she placed the gift around her neck. Pushing herself up, Calina wrapped her arms around Gohan's neck. Wrestling him to the ground the two layed on their backs and looked up at the dimming sky.

Calina placed her hand onto Gohan's. He grabbed hers. Calina could feel her face begin to warm and something flutter within her stomach. " I won't let you die.. I promise.." Gohan spoke in a low tone.. Calina continued to look up at the sky. " Oh Gohan.. I'll be protecting you tomorrow.. Don't underestimate me.. I'm a full Saiyan. " Calina began to grin. Gohan began to laugh. Calina let go of Gohan's hand and playfully slapped him in his stomach with the back of her palm. Gohan flinched and started to laugh.

The sun was almost completely set, Calina sat up, her bare legs were getting cold. She turned and looked down at Gohan. " Are you ready? " Calina smiled, Gohan nodded and also sat up. Calina would leave and stay the night at Bulma's. Chichi still wasn't completely okay with her son being with a full Saiyan. Reguardless if her husband was one. She still encouraged Gohan to date humans, but Calina was patient. Some day she'd warm up to her.

Calina was caught off guard. Gohan grabbed each of her hands and pulled Calina to her feet. Calina felt Gohan place his hands onto her hips. He smiled broadly as he then brought his hand up and around her back. Pulling Calina close to him.

Gohan's scent was something Calina had begun to really love. With a deep inhale she closed her eyes. Gohan placed his lips onto Calina's forehead. Calina smiled and pulled away.

" Me and Piccollo will come get you tomorrow.." Gohan spoke in a relaxed voice. Calina nodded, the wind seemed to have completely stopped.

" GOHANN! " Chichi's voice was faint, but both Calina and Gohan herd it. Even being miles and miles away from home, Chichi could always sound off for her son. Gohan turned and took off into the sky. Calina did the same.


	8. The Serenade of The Last Saiyan, Part 7

( Like I mentioned in my previous chapter, I'm going to manipulate the story line a little bit. I want to get the story back to Earth, so I will be condensing material, and skipping over or substituting certain events. I'm not following the plot right on the dot. By the way I have had a few questions as to what Calina and Gohan's ages were. I know I may not be 100% accurate on this but what the hell. Calina is 9 and Gohan is 8! )

The man who was speaking to Calina was tall for a Saiyan. His hair was jet black, like her own. It was quite messy, and his skin was a warm tan color He, like Gohan, didn't have a tail. His attire was obscure, and orange. Calina was slowly lowered to the ground. The tips of her bare feet touched the soft namekian grass as she regained her balance. Calina looked back over to Gohan, and while being put down she ran her hand along his bicep and down his forearm. Gohan's skin was unusually soft for that of a warrior. Calina's right shoulder was pressed against Gohan's. She was in a strange place, with some strange people.

**" Enough messing around! We need to summon Shenron before Frieza finds out we have all of the Dragon Balls.."** The woman that spoke up was a human as well. Her skin was fair, and her outlook angry. She had beautiful sky blue hair and she smelled faintly of fresh fruit. Calina liked her.

Goku clapped his hands together, **" Well then lets get to work.. Gohan, you and Krillin take the dragon balls to the Namekian Village a few miles west of here, I'm going to go and get Vegeta.."** The human woman now spoke up.** " And what exactly am I supposed to do !"** Her voice was shrill, but serious. Calina looked at the woman. If the human had black hair and possibly a tail, Calina would have sworn she was a _Saiyan_.

**" Prince.. Vegeta.. Is he alright? "** Calina spoke up in a horse voice. Everyone looked at Calina like she had three heads. **" Yeah, he's doing fine. I brought him to an abandoned hyperbolic chamber for him to rest. "** The man spoke up in a proud voice.

**" How.. did.."** Calina ran her hand along the area where she had been attacked. The crater that was in her body was now healed. She was thankful, but curious.

**" Dad gave you a senzu bean.. It's a special food from Earth that has the ability to bring you back from the brink of death."** Gohan flashed a small smile down to her. Calina smiled and fell silent.

**" Bulma, you need to stay here with the ship. Frieza is looking for the dragon balls, I need you to stay here and keep safe. "** The large Saiyan from earlier spoke to the human woman. The human huffed, but stayed quiet.

Everyone was preparing to depart when Calina spoke up. **" Goku? "**Calina's tone was low. She had questions. **" Where.. are you originally from Goku.."** Calina spoke with some confidence, was there a possibility this man was her father?

Goku turned and smiled. **" I'm from Earth, I was sent there when I was a small child. I was raised by a human man named Gohan. I've been protecting my home ever since! Krillin is my best friend, and Gohan is my son. He's named after his grandfather."** Goku spoke directly to Calina. Calina took in his words and processed them.

So Gohan was half human after all. There was no possibility that Goku was her father.. **" Where are your tails.."** Calina's tone was blunt. She was interested after all. In order for a Saiyan to reach their maximum potential, they needed their tail. She looked at both Gohan and Goku.

**" Uh.. well. Both me and Gohan had them removed! "** Goku's voice was upbeat, but Calina's face showed her disbelief. **" You're a fool.."** Calina's mouth gaped only slightly.** " How do you expect to reach your full potential as warriors without your tails?..."** Calina's voice tailed off. Goku began to laugh. A wide grin crept across his face.

**" My tail has caused me nothing but trouble, and infact the whole reason my grandfather is dead is because I accidently killed him when I transformed. When Gohan transformed, he also was very destructive, so we didn't have a choice."** There was a small pause before the small earth man spoke up, **" But, uh. Goku, She didn't have any issues when she transformed. Infact, if she hadn't turned, me and Gohan would probably be toast."** The short earth man was showing his gratitude, Calina smiled. Maybe he wasn't a stupid, smelly human after all.

Goku's face looked confused for a moment before it finally relaxed. **" Well I'll be.. huh."** Goku's voice trailed off for a moment. Calina couldn't remember seeing a Saiyan smile so much. It was abnormal.

**" I'm Calina.. I.. I'm from Planet Vegeta.. I'm a Saiyan, and I work under Lord Frieza."** Calina spoke up in a confident tone. The small group infront of Calina looked shocked.** " ****Lord****.. Frieza..?"** Krillin spoke allowed, he laughed as he said Frieza's name. Calina was somewhat confused. Goku's face became slightly more stern.** " Calina.. are you going to go back to Frieza? "** Goku looked down at the small Saiyan. Calina met his intensity.** " No.. I'm going to pay the consequences for my betrayal. "** Calina's voice was cold and serious. **"Calina.."** Gohan's voice was low, his eyes looked concerned. It seemed that he enjoyed saying her name.

**Calina's eyes widened, she could feel her face begin to flush. Goku spoke up again. His voice was low. " Calina, I want you to go with Krillin and Gohan.. I'm going to go get Vegeta.. Don't worry.. "** Goku Reached down and placed a hand on her shoulder. " We won't let him hurt you.." Goku's hand was warm, inviting. Calina couldn't believe this man was a Saiyan. She began to smile, and a few minutes later everyone departed.

The namekian village that Calina entered had not yet been touched. It's small rounded huts still intact. The laughter of namekian children shook through the area. Gohan and Krillin found the leader of the small village. They notified them that soon they would be summoning Shenron, and that there was a chance Frieza would show up. The leader of the village agreed that it was best if they left.

Calina sat down two of the dragon balls. The shining orbs nestled into the grass below her feet. Calina counted each one, all seven.. Zero now passed over her mind.. Calina inhaled, and sighed. The human, whom Calina now knew his name as Krillin, was clearing his throat. Gohan stood next to Calina, he turned for a moment and looked at her. **" Have you ever seen Shenron before?.."** Gohan spoke out of curiosity. Calina shook her head. This would be her first time seeing the legendary creature. She didn't know how the process went.

**" Dende should be here any minute.. Then we can get started. "**Krillin spoke with a small sigh. A few minutes after he mentioned Dende, a small namekian showed itself to their area. Calina's mouth gaped. The small namekian was the same one from earlier today..The one Calina chose not to kill. Calina stayed quiet, while Gohan and Krillin began to talk to the green child. **" Thanks for doing this for us Dende, it really means a lot! "** Gohan's tone was upbeat. The Namekian looked over to Calina. The two of them were silent with one another, Dende pushed a smile and nodded politely at Calina. Calina nodded back.

The next ten minutes consisted of Dende standing over the dragon balls. He spoke a slew of words in an order that Calina didn't understand. The dragon balls began to glow. Each star on each ball was a blistering red, and the orbs were a bright orange. Calina couldn't believe her eyes.

The wind had begun to pick up, and Calina could feel the hair lift off her neck. The light was building within the balls, and finally gave way to a very large creature. Shenron's body twisted into the sky. His body was snake-like, green scales lined his back and deep yellow scales covered his abdomen. Shenron's body stretched and twisted into the sky above the group. It eventually ended with a large, dominant looking creature. The creature had a deep, booming voice and a massive frame. Blood red eyes loomed down on the four of them.

**" What is your first.. WISH…"** The creature's voice seemed to make more of a statement than a question.

**"..Wow..Shenron is..huge.."** Krillin spoke in a tight voice. Dende looked over to him.

**" This isn't Shenron Krillin... Here on namek his name is Prounga.. He grants more than one wish.."** Dende's voice was low, as if to make sure the large creature they had just summoned, wouldn't hear them.

**" You know the drill Gohan, lets do this.."** Krillin spoke up, his head tilted back as he attempted to look up at Prounga. Gohan was the first to speak up. **" The first wish.. Is to revive our friend Piccollo.."** Gohan spoke loudly, and the dragon creature nodded in acknowledgement. **" Your wish… shall be granted.."** Prounga placed his hand together and for a brief moment his hands began to glow. They then faded.

They didn't waste any time in continuing, as Gohan spoke up yet again. **" The next wish.. is for Piccollo to get transported to Planet Namek! "** Gohan's voice seemed excited. Calina wasn't sure who this Piccollo person was, but hopefully soon she would find out.

The large dragon creature once again granted Gohan's wish.. he spoke up again, this time he wished for something Calina didn't expect.. **" In exactly one hour.. I want you to transport everyone here on Namek to Earth, except Goku, Frieza and anyone who works for Frieza.." **Gohan spoke loudly. He looked uncomfortable. Krillin kept a constant eye on Gohan. He spoke up as Gohan finished talking. **" It's for the best Gohan, we'd only get in the way.."** Krillin spoke, as Gohan stayed silent. His eyes seemed to fade a little.

**" Your wish.. will be granted! "** Prounga spoke again. This time however, a brilliant light over took the creature's body and within seconds the dragon balls began to shake and then took on a grey color. They then turned to stone, and dropped hard to the ground infront of them.

**" I don't understand.. What the wishes were for.."** Calina's voice was low, and she kept eye contact with Gohan.

**" Piccollo is a friend of ours that was killed in a previous battle with Saiyans, he's a namekian.. "** Calina looked confused. Then she remembered when Vegeta returned to the ship, and how he had to go into the rejuvenation chamber.. Was that when? Calina's eyes widened. Could Prince Vegeta have killed Gohan's namekian friend.. It wasn't too absurd to think that while on Earth, he had killed a few of it's inhabitants.. Perhaps they would talk about it at another time..

**" We have to go Gohan, it-"** Krillin spoke before stopping mid sentence. His body now began to shake. Calina's nose began to go berserk, she could literally taste the fear that was coming out of Krillin. Calina turned to see Gohan's stunned face.

**" Well look at we have here.. Three monkey's and a green parasite.."** Frieza's voice crawled up Calina's spine. She could feel the hairs on her body stand up as she began to turn and was met with him. His body was massive. He must have been ready for a fight, because his torso was flooding with chi.

Frieza was standing on a small boulder, tail flickering behind him. " Oh we are going to have so much fun! " Frieza began to laugh as Calina's heart began to slow. Now wasn't the time to freeze up.


	9. The Serenade of The Last Saiyan, Part 8

Frieza's frame hovered over the four of them. Calina shifted her eyes for a moment. Krillin was shaking. His limbs were uncontrollably shaking and Gohan was silent. His breathing had slowed. Calina could also feel his fear. Dende slowly shifted backwards until he made it to where the three of them were standing. He then proceeded to hide behind Calina.

**" Where's Goku?..."** Krillin spoke in a low tone. His voice slightly trembling. Calina's tail had unraveled from her waist and relaxed at her side. She was going to step up and settle this, even if it killed her.

Calina paused and focused her energy. She wasn't quite accustomed to Goku's power, but Prince Vegeta's she knew too well. Focusing she detected his location.. On the otherside of the planet. Even if they were on their way, it still would take them well over fifteen, even twenty minutes to get here. That was if they had even left already.

**" Gohan.. I need you to power up.."** Calina spoke in a calm tone. Gohan glanced over to her for a moment before Calina explained herself.** " Your father can sense energy levels.. If yours goes up, if he's not already on the way, he will be.. "**

Gohan understood. Calina felt a push of energy. A gust of chi gently pressed against her face, and without warning it gave to larger burst. Calina could feel his Chi rising. She had no idea he had this much power inside him.

Arms, biceps, pects and every other muscle in his body temporarily enlarged. His Saiyan blood overtaking his human. Calina could feel a small chill run down her back as she began to smile.

**"..could you stop staring at him like that.."** Calina turned her view over to Krillin. Who was staring dead at Calina.** " I think you might be drooling a little.."** Krillin spoke in a blunt tone. He then raised his eyes back up to Freiza.

**" Oh Calina.. I've been waiting for a chance to pop that beady little head off that disgusting monkey body.. I was going to simply kill you.. But now that the dragon balls are gone.. I'm going to skin you.. I'm going to make sure you're conscious as I break every one of your bones. And when you go to breath your last breath, I'm going to suffocate you. So all you remember from this world is sadness.. and silence."** Frieza's lecture made Calina's skin crawl. The most frightening part of it was the fact that it was probably true. Calina had watched another office talk back to Frieza once, and Frieza literally ripped out his tongue. He then proceeded to slap the man in the face with it.

Gohan's power began to shoot up further. Calina could feel the heat pouring off of him. He was almost over doing it.** " Gohan you don't have to-"** Calina was going to tell him to chill it out a little. But Gohan cut her off.

**" I'm going to destroy you.."** Gohan's breathing was increasing, Calina could smell his Saiyan side much more now than before. Without notice Calina watched Gohan dart forward and attack Frieza head on.

Calina only had enough time to take a breath. Gohan was already engaged in combat with Frieza. **" Gohan ****NO!**** "** Krillin bellowed as he began to shake yet again. This time Calina didn't smell fear.. She smelled hate instead. Turning briefly Calina watched Krillin bolt forwards and attack Frieza alongside Gohan. _**" That human.. doesn't have a chance. "**_ Calina thought allowed to herself. Only thirty seconds or so in and Krillin was sent to the ground in a massive boom. The dust had not even begun to clear and he was already up and at Frieza again. Calina couldn't understand.

Frieza was laughing as Gohan fought him. Fianally, Frieza shot a hard knee into Gohan and slammed him with a palm to his back. Gohan propelled towards the ground. Calina shot forwards, and in a rolling attempt, she wrapped her arms around him from his back. Arms embracing his chest, Calina's chin was sitting on his shoulder. She had stopped him from plummeting into the ground.

**" You don't have to do this.."** Calina whispered to him. Gohan then did something she didn't expect. He spoke up in a quiet tone..** " I'm going to ****protect**** you.."** Gohan's voice seemed to change for a moment and wasn't his own. It was deeper, and more familiar. Calina's eyes grew wide as she began to shift her nose. Her eyes began to water, as she could smell Zero. She could hear his voice and feel the safety he gave her. Calina released her grip on Gohan as she slowly hovered to the ground.

Gohan took off and was getting beaten badly. Calina was in a trance, on her knees she stared off into the distance. She could have sworn Zero was just here with her.

The smell of Gohan's blood awoke her. Looking up she saw his head was busted in. Blood had begun to pour over his face and Krillin was in rough shape as well.

**" What do' you say we make this fun.. One last, ' horrah,' as they say.."** Frieza's words began to echo as his power level sky rocketed. Within seconds the wind around the area had begun to pick up, and Calina watched in horror, as Frieza transformed into his second stage.

Frieza was now much taller than before. His body was also much buffer than before and his horns now, instead of pointing out, pointed up. His face was no longer youthful, and had morphed into more adult looking features. **"AH..hahaahah… You have no idea how much pain you are all going to be in! "** Frieza bellowed loudly as Gohan once again charged at Frieza. Krillin was right behind him. Frieza dodged Gohan and slammed one of his horns directly into Krillin's abdomen. Impaling him, Frieza then shook the human off of him.

Krillin fell to the ground, he wasn't dead, just badly injured. He had begun to roll around in pain. Calina rushed and approached him. Blood had begun to pour from his wound. **" Where-Whe.. Where are those food things! The ones that healed me.. Please I can give you one! "** Calina spoke allowed as Krillin nodded sideways. **" You got.. the last once sister.."** Krillin said with a bright grin. His tone was upbeat and a little sarcastic. There was another way to fix the wound. It was painful, but Calina needed to take it. Charging hot chi into her fingertips, Calina placed her finger tips onto the wound. Krillin screamed as she begun to cauterize the wound. Only a few seconds later, Gohan slammed into the ground just a few yards from where her and Krillin were. Calina's face was mortified. What was taking Goku and Prince Vegeta so long..

Calina slowly got to her feet. **" This was how it was always supposed to be.."** Calina had begun to smile as she talked. Turning to face Frieza she began to power up. **" I'm going to.."** Frieza began to laugh as he cut her off.** " What? You're going to what?.. Live and defeat me?.. Not a chance.. Tonight I will finally put an end to the Saiyan race.. You and Vegeta are as good as dead.. "** Frieza was now much taller than her. She didn't care. She had died, or was close enough to be considered dead. If it wasn't for.. Calina glanced down at Gohan, and then at Krillin. If it hadn't been for her new friends, she wouldn't be alive.

Calina had begun to power up, her chi was sky rocketing rapidly, so fast, that Calina's body was having issues handling the energy. Calina's tail was unraveled. It had begun to twitch. Calina's hair was lifting as gusts of energy rushed around her. Building and building until she finally charged at Frieza. She had become astoundingly fast, infact her movements were faster than Frieza's. His bulkier frame was at a disadvantage.

Calina placed her palms together at her side. Within a few seconds, a large pink chi ball began to form. Disappearing and reappearing, Calina placed her palms forwards and shot a devastatingly large chi beam at Frieza. The beam wasn't very wide, but what it lacked in width, it made up for in height. It's color was a florescent pink, and as the beam dispersed, it's concentration increased.

Frieza's body was trembling, and as the debris cleared Frieza's body was broken open. Deep violet blood was pooling from the front of his body, Freiza's face was half torn off. **" YOU… LITTLE! PARACITE! "** His arms were flailing as his temper was going through the roof.

Calina's hair seemed to be permanently lifted as her chi had begun to keep pick up. Body in an A fighting position, Calina charged at Frieza once again.

The two fought for only a few minutes before Frieza lost his momentum. His limbs were thick and heavy. Calina connected with a hard knee to his abdomen and simultaneously followed it with a hard slam to his back. Frieza's body was catapulted downwards. His body made contact with the remorseless namekian planet. A billow of dust lifted off the ground as his body made contact with the planet.

Calina could feel her energy rising. It was a strange feeling. Power pushing through her body. Every cell in her body was in overdrive, her breathing had increased exponentially.

Frieza was frustrated. Although his body was concealed by the debris, Calina could hear his scream. Like a toddler who didn't get a toy they wanted, he was having a melt down. Finally something gave, as Frieza's body finally surfaced. A brilliant light pierced through the settling dust and rock. Frieza had transformed once again. This new form was much faster, and somewhat more complex. Frieza now had an elongated skull with much of his body becoming not only larger but much more lean. Calina's body got a sharp pull of adrenaline. She could feel how much more powerful he had become.

With the flicker of a second, Frieza was behind her. Without time to react Calina felt him grip both of his disgusting hands around her tail. He then proceeded to squeeze, Calina began to scream.

Calina's scream was deep and by the end of her first breath and felt as though time had stopped. No matter how much training she had gone through, no matter how many times she had been blown up, nothing had been able to break her of this habit. Like all Saiyans, Calina hated to have her tail harmed, and infact, it was the one thing she had yet to even begin to master. Her limbs felt like mush, and Calina could feel a lightheaded sensation wash over her subconscious.

Frieza had begun to laugh, but Calina was in far to much pain to of noticed. The malicious alien then proceeded to rip Calina's tail from the base of her vertebrae. Calina let out a piercing scream before falling to the ground. Her back bleeding profusely as Frieza continued to laugh.

Gohan once again attempted to step in. Frieza was laughing as he held Calina's tail in his hands. Her blood covered his abdomen. Gohan's body was badly bruised, and his eyes seemed to barely be open. Krillin wasn't but a few seconds behind him. The two were quickly sent pummeling to the ground.

Calina's body seemed to become very hot. Her temperature was through the roof. Calina felt weak, but in an attempt to get to her feet she made it to all fours. Body shaking, she could feel something in her. She wasn't sure what was going on, however she did know that the pain from earlier had subsided. The pain was replaced with an obscure burst of energy. Without notice Calina's chi sky rocketed, and a new tail shot out of the previous tail's location. It was different though.

Calina's new tail was slightly longer than the first, but more noticeably it had changed colors, and was now a brighter brown, almost white actually. Calina began to get her strength back.

Calina slowly began to get to her feet. Her energy began to shoot up again. Calina looked up to see Frieza holding Gohan by his hair. Gohan was struggling to get out of his grip. Krillin was on the ground, immobile. Shooting into the air, Calina made a grab at Gohan.

She was met with a hard fist from Frieza, however he did let go of Gohan. Calina felt something crack in her face. Taking the blow she reached up and slammed a fist up into Frieza's jaw. Sending him backwards. The two paused for only a moment before combating once again. Calina's energy finally peaked and leveled off. Frieza however seemed to have become more drained. The two spared for a few more minutes before Frieza transformed once again.

This time his height remained the same, but his strength more than tripped. Infact, Calina had to doublecheck herself to make sure she was sensing correctly. His figure was lean, and his skin consisted of mostly a while color. His chest plate was a deep purple, as was a section on his head. His body seemed, more perfected.

**" I must say Saiyan.. Bravo! "** Frieza had begun to clap. A menacing laugh now echo'ed through the area. Frieza's laugh was deep and loud. Calina lowered herself to the ground. Her chest begun to rise and fall much more slowly now. Her shoulders were hunched, she could feel that a few of her ribs were cracked. A thick pulse of crimson blood had begun to roll down her face. It covered her left eye and had begun to run down her neck. Her chi was dropping at a rapid rate.

**" I haven't gotten to transform into my perfect form in decades! This is wonderful! "** Frieza paused one last time before pulling up his left arm. Pointing his thumb and pointer finger at Calina in a gun shape, he smiled**. " And now you die! "** Within milliseconds a large pink beam charged and shot forwards. Calina took a deep breath in and tried to move. However she only managed to shift her body only a little.

Preparing for the worst, she felt an arm wrap around her waist and lift her from her position. The arm was careful to not touch her broken ribs. While being lifted into the air, Calina watched her hair shift from her eyes, and below her Frieza's beam cut through the solid rock that was behind her.

Time sped up again, and Calina was still being cradled by a well-developed arm. Pulling her head up, Calina saw a namekian. She was shocked. She had no idea who the man was, but he was fairly tall. His muscular structure was something she had never seen in any other namekian. This man had a white and purple fighting cloths on. He lowered her to the ground before speaking up. **" GOHAN! Get UP! "** His voice was slightly rattled. Gohan's body was sprawled out, and he was on his back. Slowly he sat up, and pushed a large smile. One eye closed, he spoke up. **" Piccollo…"**

Goku and Vegeta weren't even a minute behind them. Both arriving in a modest fashion. Vegeta met eye contact with you for a moment before emitting a low **" Humph…"** Goku however, was much more thrilled that the three of them were still alive. Vegeta saw Calina's tail and quickly spoke up. " What the hell is that on your back! " The Saiyan prince looked more intrigued then disgusted. Goku was more concerned with Frieza. The namekian released his grip on you and quickly made his way over to Gohan and Krillin. Calina watched in amazement as Gohan, without hesitation, grasped Piccollo's waist. Praising him. The namekian responded by smirking only slightly and padding Gohan on the head.

**" OH what do we have here! A good, ole'd fashion monkey parade!.. I never thought I would get the chance to kill off more of the Saiyan species.. Today is my lucky day.."** Frieza's smirk began to grow as he started to laugh again.

**" SHUT it, you pathetic insect! "** Prince Vegeta spat at Frieza. The cold blooded alien didn't take the interruption very well. Clearly Vegeta had touched some sort of nerve.

**" I'm going to handle this Kakarot.. You go play somewhere else.."** Prince Vegeta's tone was very serious. Goku went to interrupt, but prince Vegeta was already off.

It only took about twenty minutes, but Vegeta was eventually beaten to an inch of his life. Unwilling to give up, Vegeta pressed on. Frieza's new form was too quick, and too powerful. Calina respected Prince Vegeta, more than he would ever care to recognize. Watching him get beat, wasn't exactly enjoyable. However, Calina's body was badly bruise, and she had expended a lot of energy. Not to mention the amount of blood she had lost.

Calina watched as Prince Vegeta was pinned. Finally Goku stepped in, and Calina couldn't help but feel like there was hope. His demeanor was so strange. He was very optimistic for being a Saiyan. The next couple of events seemed to happen very fast.

Krillin, the human whom Calina had known for a short period of time, was levitated into the air by Frieza's telepathy. While screaming, he then imploded. His body shooting into millions of tiny pieces. Calina's body had become more and more weak and she was starting to become somewhat delusional.

Calina felt a power level she had never felt before. It was.. Legendary..

Goku had reacted from the pain of loss. The loss of the human had done something. Struck something alive in him. Calina felt his chi sky rocket. His body began to bulge and morph slightly. His hair began to lift, to change. A shocking blonde color over too his whole head of hair. A zapping electric yellow charge began to pulse off of him.

Calina refused to pass out. She wanted to be the one to fight Frieza. To kill him. She wanted it, she had wanted it for so long. Attempting to stand to her feet , her knees shook.

**" Gohan.. I want you to take Vegeta and the others and go.. Go with Piccollo. Get as far from here as you can… You should only have a few more minutes before you get transferred to Earth.."** Goku's voice wasn't the same upbeat tone. It had changed into a sharp, cold voice. One that Calina immediately respected. Gohan attempted to talk back, to explain that he could help. But he was shot down.

Calina felt her knees give way. She felt as though she collapsed to the grass in slow motion. With a deep breath she looked up. Was Goku, a Super Saiyan?.. The level of power that only a handful of Saiyans had ever reached. Something so unheard of, that Calina had only seen stories written in books about it. Again, Calina felt the Namekian reach down and pick her up.

**" Gohan.. Lets go…"** Piccollo's voice was cold, but concerned. He wanted to get everyone to safety. Calina felt her body get thrown over the Namekian's shoulder. A small moan escaped her mouth when she felt her cracked ribs press against the Namekian's shoulder.

They took off. **" I.. want to defeat him… I'm supposed to.."** Calina murmured to herself…** " Just a few minutes from death and you're still talking about ending a fight.. You're definitely a Saiyan.."** Piccollo's voice trailed off as Calina's eyes began to close. For a brief moment Calina could smell Gohan. She then passed out.

( That's it folks! I'm starting the next chapter with a small, brief intro and then focusing in on some Calina and Gohan. Only two or so more chapters, maybe less, before I start up the Android Saga! )


	10. The Serenade of The Last Saiyan, Part 9

Piccollo's body was surprisingly warm for a namekian. Calina struggled to get free. **" Let me go.. filthy namekian… I ..have to be the one."** Calina struggled to breath. Putting her hands down on the namek's back, she attempted to push up, however a rush of pain made her collapse again.** " Why are you helping me.."** Calina spoke a little louder this time, enough to make sure the namekian heard her. They were flying somewhere. Calina wasn't sure exactly, but they were in a hurry. Without notice Calina looked down to see the surface of Namek begin to crack and fissure. Moments later an atomic sized blast shook past the four of them. **" We need to get out of here, NOW! "** Piccollo's tone was urgent. Calina's breathing had slowed and she had given up on getting away. Looking to her left she saw Gohan, and he had Vegeta on over his shoulder. Prince Vegeta was alive, Calina smiled.** " I.. Bulma's ship isn't where it was supposed to be.."** Gohan sounded frustrated. Another huge blast shook miles away. The florescent light shot past them, followed by a massive push of hot air. The planet was going to blow up. **" The wish is mattering less and less Gohan, if we don't leave the planet now we're going to die. Reguardless if we survive the explosion, neither of us can breath without oxygen.."** Piccollo's body was becoming tense. Calina could feel some of her energy coming back to her. These few moments of rest had actually done her some good. She was beginning to feel a small amount of energy come back to her. Pushing up off Piccollo again, this time she slipped forwards and in instinct, Piccollo grabbed her again. This time he was holding her with both arms infront of him. **_" Better? "_** Piccollo scoffed at her. Calina nodded, and with a deep breath she rested her head against his chest.

The planet was screaming, scorching hot steam was pouring out of the cracks in the planet, and one more blast could set it off. The sound of the planet collapsing into itself wasn't welcoming, and Calina shifted her head over so she was facing Gohan. If this was it.. if this was how she was going to die.. She was.. okay with that. There were things she wanted to accomplish, things she hadn't finished and things she wanted to discover. But if at this moment, this was the way she had to go. She was alright with that, not necessarily content.. Just alright. Without notice Calina was no longer on Namek. She was, some place quiet… With a deep breath in, Calina felt a cool surge of oxygen breach her lungs. They were some place new. Someplace she had never been. Piccollo sighed, and a very small smile crossed his face for just a moment. Gohan was next to them, still holding Vegeta. And around them were well over one hundred namekians. They were at a very high altitude and on some sort of.. floating recreational home? Calina looked around. The floor beneath them was a solid white tile, and dotted amongst the namekian were various dug dirt beds with large trees in them. Off in the distance was a home of sorts. But they were in the air, not on some sort of planet. **" Piccollo, Gohan! There you are.. I was beginning to worry.."** Calina was slowly put down by Piccollo, and was faced with a very old namekian. His skin was drooping, and he had a wooden walking cane of sorts. His robes were white, but there was a red symbol centered on them, meaning deity. Calina stood for a moment cautiously before Gohan spoke up. **" Kami it's so nice to see you."** Gohan had already placed Vegeta onto the ground. The Saiyan prince was being healed by one of the Namekians that had been transported to Earth. **" Calina! "** Gohan was smiling, Calina began to smile at the sight of this. Gohan quickly took a few steps towards her and wrapped his arm around hers. Pulling her away from Piccollo and towards the Kami person. **" Kami, this is Calina.. She's a Saiyan who we met on Namek. "** Gohan spoke in a broad tone, he seemed proud. Kami took one look at her a smiled.** " Its nice to meet you Calina, I'm glad to see we have another Saiyan on our side. "** Kami's voice was welcoming, and Calina couldn't believe how humble the namekian was. Calina smiled and nodded. She was a little nervous. "** I have an idea. How about you take her to the palace and give her some of your old cloths Gohan.. You have some laying around from the last time you and your father were up here. "** Kami spoke to Gohan, his eyes immediately levitating up to Piccollo. **" We have some things we need to talk about.."** Kami spoke in a quiet tone directly a Piccolo. The place that Kami spoke of was beautiful and to greet them at the door was a creature with a black complexion. Calina was later informed that he was Kami's assistant and that he was a genie.

**" Oh, Gohan! You're safe!.. I've been so worried. Where is your father? "** The man knew Gohan very well with the way he spoke to him. **" Mr. Popo, my father decided to stay on Namek to make sure Freiza didn't try to come after Earth. "** Calina looked back and forth between the two. Mr. Popo? What a strange name.** " ..I'm sorry Gohan. I've known Goku most of his life and when his mind is set on something.. well that's that."** The man paused for a moment before turning to Calina. " And who is this pretty girl? " Mr. Popo laughed and began to smile. His smile continued until he looked at Calina's waist and saw her tail. His body language changed and he began to look uncomfortable. **" Its okay Mr. Popo, she's not bad.."** Gohan laughed a little as he reassured him. Mr. Popo began to laugh. **" Of course.. you'll have to excuse my rudeness."** Calina smiled and politely nodded, Gohan led her past the doors and into the palace. There were limitless amounts of rooms, and Gohan warned Calina to stay close so she didn't get lost. She didn't fight his request, and in a sign of trust walked next to him, and wrapped her tail around his wrist. The room they finally arrived at was very clean, as was the entire palace. Gohan pulled out a small white shirt that had the words "**Capsule Corp.**" in bold black print on it. He also pulled out a pair of black shorts to go with it. Quietly he excused himself from the room and Calina changed. Her cloths were in shreds, and to be honest, barely covered her body. She was lucky she was so young, if she was any older she would be really exposing herself. Calina Quickly undressed and clothed herself. Running her fingers through her hair, she did the best she could to tame it. She needed a shower. Specs of dirt and blood lined the skin of her face and arms. For now, it would have to do. Exiting the room, Gohan was waiting for her. **" Wait till everything calms down and we can go play in the forest with the animals! Or with Piccollo!.. Well actually most of the time he's really grumpy, but sometimes he'll play.."** Calina smiled at the word _" Play"._. It was going to be something new, something she could really get used to. After a few days or so at the lookout, Calina was sat down and explained where she was. Earth, the small blue planet within the milkyway galaxy. Earth thrived on fresh air and open water. It was a peaceful planet inhabited with weak, but harmless happy humans.

After Gohan explained where she was, he offered to bring her to his house to meet his mother. Calina obliged. She couldn't wait to see the human that had helped make him. Chichi was an interesting woman with unbelievably high perseverance. And for the most part, she hated Saiyans. Infact that was the first things he ever said to Calina. **" A WHAT! MY SON IS NOODLING AROUND WITH A WHAT! "** ChiChi was a small Earth woman, but her temper was outstanding. And caused Calina to remember that Bulma woman she had met earlier. **" NO NO.. NO Gohan..NO! "** Everything that came out of her mouth was anger, and Calina understood. Saiyns had caused a lot of damage to this planet, the last thing the Earth woman wanted was her son..noodling? What ever that meant, with a Saiyan. Calina spoke up. **" I understand Ms. Chichi.. I will make sure to not bother you during my stay here. I cannot promise I will stay away from your son. "** Calina spoke in a warm tone. Chichi noticed that Calina was wearing her son's cloths and went on another rampage. Calina left the house in a hurry, and Gohan quickly followed. The two swiftly took into the air and away from the small, pleasant rural home. The two leapt into the air and took off in a direction of Gohan's choice. Calina could have sworn she heard Chichi's voice booming through the air, even though they were well over ten miles away. **" I'm going to bring you to Bulma's, I know she'd like the company."** Gohan spoke on a soft tone, and Calina nodded in agreement. Bulma was in her lab. Cigarette in mouth, music blaring. Gohan knocked a few times, but eventually had to let himself into her section of the enormous Briefs estate. At first they were met by a beautiful tall blonde woman, who offered them some food. Calina wanted to say yes, but Gohan dragged her further into the building. Bulma had an old Saiyan spaceship downstairs in her lab. She had it taken apart and all that was intact was the skeleton of the ship.

**" BULMA!?"** Gohan yelled over the music. Bulma bent awkwardly backwards and once she saw who it was, dropped the cigarette and stomped it out. **" You didn't see that! "** Bulma quickly got to her feet and waved her hand through the smoke in the air. She quickly turned off the music. **" Hey kid, whats up? "** Bulma spoke grabbing a rag and wiping some black residue off her hands. **" Bulma I need a favor.. Calina needs a place to stay.. and well.."** Gohan spoke with a sheepish grin. Bulma paused for a moment, and snapped awake. **" OH, I gotcha'. It's no problem you can stay here hun. You know dad has been working on some kind of proto type for a gravity room… And he needs all the test subjects he can get."** Bulma smiled and threw her hands behind her back. Her sky blue hair was tied up into a tight bun. Calina thought she was very pretty, especially for a human. Her features were very delicate, but her personality was so assertive. **" Are you missing some parts? "** Calina spoke up as she walked past Gohan. Calina observed the skeleton of what was left of the ship. " Well." Bulma paused and sighed. **" I'm not 100% sure what I need.. If I can replicate this smaller ship, I could market a whole new ship.. But I can't even get the stupid thing to turn on."** Calina quickly observed what parts were infront of her, as well as the skeleton of the ship. She smiled and turned and looked up at Bulma.** " You need two or three parts.. I've worked on these since I was able to walk.. I could help maybe? "** Calina pushed a smile. Her first attempt to fit in. Bulma's face lit up. Calina thought she heard Bulma squeal. **" YES, Yes she can definitely stay Gohan. Now, show me what I am missing! "** Bulma spoke with a crazed look, as she pulled Calina into another room. The following months Calina spent more time with the Earthlings and decided that they were neither stupid nor worthless. Just simple creatures that had a very wide range of emotions. Bulma was nice enough to make her some new training cloths and take her out to get more cloths at, "_stores_". Large gathering places where the female human species would fight in battles to obtain articles of clothing. Calina enjoyed watching them claw and punch one another. Gohan would come and visit her every couple days. He would take her places that she had not yet seen on Earth and they would occasionally visit Piccollo. Gohan was summoned back up to Kami's lookout, and Calina followed. Namek's dragon was once again summoned, and thanks to the three wishes, more of Gohan's friends were brought back to life. It was here that everyone found out about Freiza. Calina had heard that planet Namek had blown up, and everyone assumed that Goku was dead. However, Poruga informed everyone that Goku was alive, and that he had refused being sent back to Earth, and that he would come back when he was ready.

Everyone was shocked, but accepted the news. Calina got to meet three new humans; Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu. All three were very polite, and Calina was informed they had died in a previous fight with the Saiyans. Lastly the Earth's dragon balls were used to wish back any namekian who had been killed in the fight with freiza, and that a new planet be made for them with similar conditions. The namekians were then transported off Earth. Calina returned to Capsule Corp, only to be met with Prince Vegeta. Calina was thrilled to see him, Vegeta however scoffed her and demanded to be given a ship. He ranted about becoming a super Saiyan like Goku and needed to go into outer space to do it. Bulma agreed, and although she yelled at him for it, Calina felt like she was okay with letting him use it. Almost like a gift. It was around this time that Calina wanted to train, and Dr. Brief was not yet done with a finished model of the gravity room, at least not one that was "Saiyan Proof", as he stated. Calina had a few options, but ended up leaving Capsule Corp. With only a few things with her, Calina headed East and found Piccollo. The green namekian was quiet as she spoke to him. He was either ignoring her or listening. **" I want you to train with me, Gohan is always busy with school and I can't train with Prince Vegeta.. So could you? "** Calina had gotten better with emotions, and when Piccollo looked over his shoulder at her he sighed. Calina began to smile, Gohan had said such goods things about the namekian, she was eager to have him train her. Gohan would visit more often now. And Piccollo would occasionally let her leave from meditating to play. It was one afternoon that Calina and Gohan sat on a small hill and ate a late lunch. A large drop off was infront of them where a waterfall dropped and seemed to disappear in a cloud of mist. **" Piccollo isn't being too cold is he? He's not exactly the best with emotional stuff."** Gohan spoke in a joking tone, Calina had noticed that Piccollo had become somewhat of a second father to Gohan. While Goku was away now, and even before she had arrived. He had always been there for Gohan. Calina respected that. **" No, he's very reasonable."** Calina spoke and then took a long drink of water from a blue plastic bottle. Gohan started to laugh, **" Reasonable!? What? "** Gohan smiled and laughed some more. Calina looked down and off the drop off that was infront of them. Miles and miles of dropping distance before the Earth's surface leveled off. There was forest everywhere. The two grew quiet and Calina relaxed her head onto Gohan's shoulder. To her surprise Gohan scooted closer to her and positioned her head into his chest, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Calina felt her body melt. A wide, closed mouth smile crossed her face. They stayed quiet for a while, once the sun started to set Gohan went to speak up. However when he looked down to speak to her, Calina reached up and attempted to kiss him. Gohan's eyes grew wide, and without notice he pulled away from her. **" I uh.. I godda get home to ..stuff"** Gohan spoke loudly, as though he was shocked. His face had begun to flush a bright red, and Calina began to smile. He was uncomfortable, and stumbled to his feet. Gohan bent down to one knee and pushed his body forwards. Kissing Calina on her right cheek he pulled away and paused for a moment. Calina could smell some sort of unique scent. It was some type of attraction, something coming off of him. The two stood quiet, extremely still with the sun setting behind them. Calina felt as though she was in some sort of dream. The warm breeze pushed past the two of them, and Calina felt Gohan place both of his hands onto both sides of her jaw. Pulling himself forwards he pushed his lips onto hers. Calina didn't push a kiss back, she simply stood still. Gohan held against her for only a few seconds before pulling away and quickly got to his feet. Stumbling a few feet backwards, he started to stumble his words. **"Ijustwas..sorrymeantIdidn't ..mean-"** Calina spoke in a clear, confident tone. **" So I'll see you next week right? You said we were going to go visit your other human friends.. Yamcha and Tien? Was it? "** Calina's tone was comfortable and Gohan's body seemed to relax. Calina brought up her arm and waved goodbye, Gohan nodded and stumbled a little, before turning and taking off into the sky.

The next week consisted of more training. Piccollo was ruthless and on multiple occasions Calina told him he was a Saiyan in his past life. Which infuriated him, and he further made her training more unbearable. His training, although very technical and physical, also consisted of more intellectual training then anything. Calina was learning to become more calculated. To predict her opponents movements before they made them, and on occasional Calina would look up to him for guidance. She was constantly shot down. **" The only reason I'm doing this is so if Earth is attacked again, we have one more person to help.. That's it."** Gohan had mentioned that Piccollo was cold, but Calina never expected the amount of cold emotions that came from him. He was a namekian, they were, by nature, very kind and welcoming. Picollo pushed her, and pushed. On more than one occasion he grabbed at her tail while training to keep her on her guard. Calina was ruthlessly attacked again and again. Even when night finally came and she wanted to sleep from being exhausted, he would attack her when she was weakest. Calina had made a small home. Ontop of a large pillar of rock their was a small cave. Here she would sleep, and on occasion she would travel to Bulma's to shower and eat a proper meal. It didn't take long before Piccollo saw her Oozaru form. He immediately tried to cut off her tail, but when he realized she had full control over her actions, he pushed her to train in this form. Calina's speed increased considerably, her ability to map out an opponent was growing every day, and Calina could swear she was growing on him. Exhausted, Calina collapsed one evening ontop of the pillar of rock. Shivering, she brought her body into a small ball, and fell into a deep sleep. When she awoke, she was covered with a blanket, and there was a small fire infront of her. When Calina saw Gohan later she asked if it was him. When he said no, she knew it must have been the Namekian. Calina's normal routine was beginning to grow on her, and one day she was invited to Bulma's for dinner. Calina was informed that there would be a lot of familiar faces, and most of all Prince Vegeta had returned home and would be there. " Are you ready? " Piccollo spoke allowed to himself. The emerald skinned Namekian was sitting in a sitting position. His eyes closed and head bowed, meditating. Calina nodded, and the two left for Capsule Corp.


	11. Serenade of The Last Saiyan, Part 10

Calina's body had begun to change slightly. She wasn't sure if it was due to the fact that she had actually begun to mature or if it was because she had been training. Infact, she had somewhat ignored the fact that she was growing. Calina wasn't extremely found of change.

The small group of fighters had been called to the Brief's home. Amongst her time here, Calina was fortunate enough to witness the revival of some of Gohan's friends. All thanks to the miraculous Dragon Balls. Calina hadn't seen Gohan yet today, and was curious as to where he was. Her company when traveling to Bulma's was the namekian, Piccollo. However quiet he was, Piccollo always seemed to talk to her in actions. Whether it was a small smirk or the occasional nod, Calina knew he cared in his own way.

For now everyone was focused on the arrival of Prince Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince had taken one of Bulma's prototype ships and left Earth's atmosphere. All in the name of power, Vegeta wanted to exceed Goku at any cost. Calina understood, time after time she had pushed herself while training, always searching for that next surge, that next level. The humans around her quietly mocked Vegeta, making him appear power hungry. It was simply in a Saiyans nature to want to become more powerful.

Sitting outside on a large extended balcony, Calina overheard the human whom she had come to know as Yamcha, talking about Prince Vegeta. He seemed to be snickering and his tone reeked of condescending jealousy.

Calina was quiet, she sat at a small table and quietly ate a small meal that Bulma's mother had been nice enough to provide. Yamcha continued to speak and Calina's tail unraveled from her waist and began to flicker. Krillin joined in for just a moment before stating how he wished he had the drive Vegeta had.

**" Saiyans aren't like humans.. We don't just want to become stronger, we don't simply decide to dedicate our lives to martial arts or techniques like you humans.. We ****Have**** to become stronger. If we don't, if we somehow are unable to reach that next level, we loose our purpose.. Its as if we loose a piece of ourselves.. I wouldn't expect a sniveling excuse of a warrior, like yourself, to understand that.."** Calina's tone wasn't rude, and it lacked hatred. Her rant seemed to come from her gut, and didn't have the intension to upset. This made Yamcha even more upset.

After her small rant, Calina listened as Tien and Krillin both laughed. Apparently Yamcha wasn't used to being put in his place. Calina quietly finished her meal and excused herself from the group of Z warriors. Leaving the balcony, Calina made her way into an empty common area. Bulma's father was there relaxing, and like always, talking to himself.

**" Calina! Fantastic, just the woman I wanted to see.. Now you know that I've been working on my new prototype gravity room, and within the next few days it will be finished. I'd prefer it if you try it out before Vegeta does. That man has a habit of breaking things.."** The Dr. sat casually on a comfy, crème colored couch. A small cat sat comfortably on his lap. Calina smiled politely and nodded. **" Of course, I'd be more than happy to assist you in any way professor."** Calina felt a small surge of happiness swell within her. It was nice to be so familiar with some of the humans of this planet. Not even a few moments after, Calina felt Gohan's Chi. Looking behind her she watched as he gracefully landed on the balcony.

Gohan's gorgeous raven black hair had grown out since their first meeting on Namek. It was no longer short, and had begun to stretch down past his jaw line. Calina quickly rushed out to the balcony. The group of men was now accompanied by the human woman, Bulma. Bulma picked at Yamcha, she had begun to mock him. She mentioned something about how he didn't work out or train like he used to. She then mentioned that she saw him with another female human. Calina stopped listening as her voice became louder and louder. She was becoming furious.

Gohan nudged her with his elbow, Calina swayed playfully for a moment before stepping back over to him. Calina's wide smile was contagious, and soon after meeting eyes with her, Gohan began to smile also.

**" Geez, look at you two! "** Krillin spoke up in a commanding tone. Calina and Gohan both snapped from their daze to look at him. Krillin began to laugh.

Calina had noticed that she was now taller than Gohan, it wasn't by much, but she was a few inches taller than him. In a small way, this bothered her. Gohan's facial expression changed for a moment. Calina could feel the same energy Gohan had just picked up. Prince Vegeta was heading straight for them.

When the prince arrived he barely said a word to everyone. The person he was most interested in was Bulma.

**" Woman! "** Vegeta bellowed from the bottom of his stomach, matching eyes with the human woman. "** I demand that you bring me fresh cloths and food! "** Vegeta looked to be in rough shape. His cloths were in shreds and he smelled like blood and sweat.

**" How was your trip Prince Vegeta? "** Calina spoke in a light tone. Vegeta turned and met eyes with her for a brief moment.

**" Hmph.. lets just say I've reached a new level of perfection! "** Vegeta spoke with a large smirk as Calina became quiet. She was thrilled that the prince was finally looking a little more pleased about things.

**" Like, what? There is no way you could turn into a super Saiyan like Goku."** Yamcha spit out a low comment and Calina and Vegeta both shot him poisonous glares. The human quickly shut up and shut down.

**" Excuse me, stinky? You need a shower before I help you with anything!.. And you will ask nicely when you need something? Got IT!?"** Bulma's hard attitude and demanding tone caught Prince Vegeta's attention, and Calina watched as he obliged her orders. Bulma lead him out of the balcony and to a spare bedroom off in the hall.

A small amount of time passed until the prince emerged from the bathroom. Bulma had dressed him in some sort of atrocious, female clothing? Calina wasn't sure if it was fashionable or why he was wearing what he was wearing. Gohan was sitting next to Krillin and the two were talking about Master Roshi. A perverted old hermit, who had taken the time to try to teach Calina the Chi wave known as the, Kamehameha Wave. He was very nice, and even offered to help her change out of her damaged cloths after they were done training.

She had been on Earth around a year and in this time she had grown. She had been fortunate enough to have various training partners, and her techniques had grown with her experience. Calina was standing, arms crossed. Smiling as she watched the various fighters infront of her squabble. Without notice the hair on the back of her neck began to rise. With a deep breath, she felt her senses begin to build up. Her body was preparing to go into over drive. For what? She was completely off guard. Her breathing had even begun to become labored and the fighters around her noticed. Gohan was immediately at her side and was asking what was wrong. Calina could feel her body begin to shake.

**" It Vegeta too guys! "** Krillin's voice was shrill, and he cautiously approached Vegeta. The Saiyan prince seemed to be frozen, his mouth was gaped and his eyes were incredibly wide.

**" I don't understand! I…"** Yamcha's voice sounded concerned as Calina spoke up..

**" Freiza…"**

Vegeta was the next one to speak up.** " Impossible.. Kakarot.. Killed him.."** His voice seemed to trail off. Within seconds Freiza's chi reached the rest of the fighters. Everyone was froze. Bulma was the only one who was complaining that she didn't understand what was going on. Calina was in complete disbelief.

**"He'll be here.. In less than ten minutes.."** Calina spoke, her body still froze.** " This is..really bad.."** Calina's voice was extremely low. She was frightened.

As a whole the group decided to leave the city and to wait outside the area where Freiza was supposed to land. Bulma included. The small human woman demanded that she not be left out, and without any more hesitation they left.

Piccollo met them in the air, and with a distasteful tone he couldn't believe that Freiza had gotten off Namek alive. The area that the fighters decided to land on was quite rocky, and they could easily hide if need be.

**" We need to hide our energy levels. That means no power ups and no flying.."** Piccollo spoke in a serious tone, and everyone understood where he was coming from. No one wanted to attract any unwanted attention. **" That means you too woman! You need to keep your trap shut."** Vegeta spoke as he turned and met Bulma's eyes. Bulma stuck her tongue out at Vegeta and mocked him

Freiza's spaceship broke through Earth's atmosphere on time, and landed around 400 yards away. The wind picked up around Calina and the group around her. With a subtle release, the ship's gate system relaxed out and revealed a set of stairs. From the ship emerged Freiza and King Cold, Freiza's father.

Calina felt her skin crawl. If there was one creature that Calina hated more than anything in the universe, it was Freiza. Yamcha, Piccollo, Krillin, Bulma, Vegeta and Gohan all were huddled behind different rocks. Everyone's breathing stopped as Freiza stepped off his ship and onto Earth.

**" Where is Goku.."** Krillin's voice was low, but you could still hear the anxiety in his tone.

**" I used to dream about killing Freiza.. I always knew I wasn't strong enough.. But now, maybe.."** Calina spoke allowed to herself as she began to clench her fists. As Freiza exited the ship, various scouts followed.

Everyone was on edge, and there wasn't a sound coming from anyone now. Calina looked over her shoulder and met eyes with Gohan. He looked back at her and remained silent. Was this going to be it? Calina had become found of this planet, and the humans that inhabited it. A deep push of wind brushed past her and the others. Blowing bits of rock and dust around them. It felt, ominous..

Calina listened as her ears picked up a sinister laugh. Freiza's body was shaking as he bellowed a fierce snicker. Still, everyone else around her was silent, it was as if they too were in disbelief.

**" Wait.. What?!"** Piccollo's voice was loud and he seemed surprised. Calina was jolted awake, senses on alert, she looked around. It took a few seconds before her body caught on to what was happening.

A new chi seemed to appear out of thin air. Calina placed both of her hands onto the large boulder infront of her. Pulling herself up slowly, she saw him. A warrior with golden hair. He was radiating hot electric energy. The fighter was speaking to Freiza.

**" This is impossible! Who the hell is this guy!? "** Vegeta spat. The Saiyan prince was frustrated. He didn't enjoy surprises.

**" Calina get down.."** Gohan was behind Calina now. He was just looking out for her well being. Calina however, didn't hear anything. She was too infatuated with the warrior infront of them.

Calina took a deep inhale, closing her eyes for just a moment. Slowly opening her eyes, she began to smile. **" He's a Saiyan.."** Calina spoke in a clear voice. Everyone around her seemed to simultaneously gasp.

**" Calina… Seriously I don't want them to see you.."** Gohan spoke again, this time he reached up and lightly touched one of her bare ankles. Calina smile even more. Looking down, she realized she was levitating.

**" I can't help it.. "** Calina spoke allowed. Looking ahead of her she watched as the blonde haired man began to fight with Freiza. Calina levitated up a bit further, getting more and more drawn in.

**" Sorry.."** Calina spoke in a clear voice, looking down and meeting eyes with Gohan once more. With a thoughtful glance, she left. Calina blasted forwards, fully intending on figuring out who this new fighter was.

The new man was quick, and before Calina left Gohan's side, he had already sliced Freiza in half. That's right, in half. As Calina watched Freiza get diced, she also watched the new warrior launch a powerful chi blast. Completely vaporizing him. Calina landed on a flattened boulder, around forty feet from the ship. She was silent, but watched and listened intently. King Cold was a massive creature, and Calina had only met him once. He easily exceeded Freiza in power, and as of the moment Calina could actually see what the warrior looked like.

King Cold's voice boomed infront of her. The King had begun a negotiation with the warrior. Calina watched as electric yellow energy bounced off the fighter. He was a Saiyan, and a super Saiyan at that. Was this really possible?

The conversation turned violent quickly. As King Cold went to slam the warrior with a hard blast.. The fighter dodged and quickly countered. Doing a few various hand signals, the golden warrior unleashed a massive chi attack. Calina caught her self holding her breath. She was shocked and overly excited.

The golden warrior's attack completely vaporized King Cold, and the remaining soldiers quickly reloaded the ship and fled the area. Calina was frozen. The warrior slowly turned to face Calina. He was tall, almost Goku's height, and his build was that of the average Saiyan male. The man seemed to flicker, and within seconds he was standing infront of her. His shadow over took her shape.

Calina stood upright, head tilted upwards. The man's eyes were hard, and the emerald iris's seemed to spike right through her. The strange man began to smile, and with a deep breath his hair began to relax and his chi dropped. Calina watched as the intimidating Saiyan warrior infront of her shifted. His bright blonde hair dropped and changed color to a pale purple. He had a deep indigo, almost black jacket on, with black loose fitting pants. Calina noticed a familiar logo on the side of the jacket, but couldn't remember where she had previously seen it.

Within seconds Calina felt a push of air from behind her as the other warriors rushed to be at her side. The man looked up at them, and spoke in a calm, friendly voice.

**" You don't know who I am, but I'm a friend of Goku's.. He'll be arriving in two hours, about fifty miles from here.."** The man spoke with a small grin. He was handsome, and he had a softness to him that Calina hadn't seen in a Saiyan since she met Gohan. Calina took another deep inhale and took in the new Saiyans scent. It reeked of human and Saiyan both. She decided she would keep this to herself.

**" Who the hell are YOU!? This is impossible, there are only four Saiyans left alive in the universe. Kakarot, myself and Calina are all full blooded, and Kakarot's son is half Saiyan. So who are you!? "** Vegeta's voice was booming and Calina felt the hair of the back of her neck pick up. He was upset.

**" Listen… I know this is difficult to understand.. I need you to trust me.. please. "** Calina listened as the strange man spoke. Vegeta seemed to be fuming.

**" You know.. You look so familiar.."** Bulma pushed Vegeta out of the way and made her way up towards the new man.

The warrior looked startled and began to slightly blush. **" I.. Well.. "** The man then became silent and began looking at the ground. He appeared nervous.

**" Yeah, you know you kind of remind me of.. my dad?..no.."** Bulma spoke allowed. She questioned her own thoughts. The man remained silent and cleared his throat.

Calina was smiling ear to ear. Who was this man? A Saiyna, blushing? This was unreal.

Calina relaxed back a little, and was happily surprised to see Gohan standing there. She rested against him for a moment. Calina felt Gohan's breath on the back of her shoulders and neck. For a moment she forgot where she was..

**" How do you know when Goku will be back? "** Piccollo asked with growing suspicion. Calina had noticed that Piccollo was always weary of new people.

**" I know.. Just please trust me.. I promise I'm a friend.. Now please.. Follow me.. "** The man spoke in a confident voice. Calina noticed his hair was cut into a sort of, bowl shape.. His hair was such a strange color..

Gohan lightly pushed Calina off his body and Calina quickly caught her balance and took off into the sky with everyone else.

Calina and the rest of the fighters kept a close eye on the man who had so easily killed Freiza. It wasn't long before they landed on cue. One by one everyone shot suspicious looks at the new warrior. The man however stayed very calm, and reached into his coat, pulling out a small box.

In the box he withdrew a pill sized device. Clicking it, he then tossed it. The small pill sized device expanded with a small pop and revealed a mini refrigerator. Calina had come to know a few things about capsule corp. The pill shaped device the man just threw was a capsule, invented by Dr. Briefs himself.

How did this man have a connection with capsule corp? Calina wasn't the only one who was curious.

**" Hey.. That's a capsule from my dads company.. Hmm.. Where did you get one of those? Are you a friend of the family? "** Bulma had crossed her arms and was in interrogation mode.

The warrior just smiled and pushed a hand through his pale purple hair.

**" Listen, we're going to be here for another couple hours, so please have something to drink."** The man's words were soft and Calina noticed that the Saiyan was missing his tail.

**" Where is your tail.."** Calina spoke in a clear, questioning voice. Why was it that she was the only Saiyan that felt the need to retain her heritage? It was a little upsetting. The new warrior seemed to be avoiding eye contact with her.

**" Hey Krillin, he has orange soda! "** Gohan was already at the small fridge and withdrawing beverages from it.

**"Well, I mean we are going to be here for a while… Throw me a grape Gohan! "** Krillin was smiling as he waved his hands around. Awaiting a throw by Gohan. Calina wasn't concerned with anything to drink, she was much more interested in the warrior. Her intrigue was matched by one other warrior there, Prince Vegeta.

The warrior would briefly glance at Vegeta and then look away. He did it again.. and again. Finally he glanced over to you. He seemed to catch a small blush again.** " I had it removed when I was a baby.. "** The warrior answered Calina's question. Calina still intently stared at the man.

The Saiyan stranger shot another look over to Vegeta. **" WHY do you keep looking at me! Who do you think you are, barging in and saving the day. We would have been just fine you know! "** Vegeta was beginning to boil over. He didn't enjoy beings starred at.

Gohan had brought a small can over to Calina. With a smile she nodded and took the beverage. Gohan sat next to her and Calina made a joke about how Gohan should probably be studying instead of here with everyone. Gohan started to laugh and Krillin made a comment about how ChiChi was going to freak out when Goku got here. The three of them laughed for a moment.

The new warrior was warmly smiling and staring at them. Calina looked up and caught his glance. The warrior seemed intent on watching her and Gohan.

**" Why can't you at least tell us your name…"** Calina's voice was low, but the warrior heard her.

**" I just can't, if you were to find out anything about me it might change the future.."** The warrior spoke with a serious voice. Everyone looked at him. He was looking more and more suspicious.

It was a few minutes later that everyone picked up a new chi. It was slowly entering the Earth's atmosphere, everyone immediately lit up.

**" Dad! No way! "** Gohan pushed himself up and off the rock he was sitting on.

**" What, Goku's here! Alright! "** Bulma's energy increased and she jumped around for a moment in excitement. Everyone was standing now, and the new warrior was facing west. Everyone followed his lead.

It was only a minute later that a brilliant light broke through the sky, and a pod shaped ship slammed into the Earth, miles infront of them. A harsh wind from the impact pushed past the group.

**" I have a request, and I know it's strange. But please.. could you give me five minutes with Goku alone.."** The new saiyan looked across at everyone when he said it.

**" Absolutely not, for all we know you're the enemy."** This time Piccollo spoke up. Locking eyes with the stranger.

**" I promise I only need a moment.. It was.. Nice meeting all of you.."** The pale haired man seemed to look in particularly at Bulma and Vegeta before he left.

The pod that was holding Goku soon opened, and the tall Saiyan slowly emerged from the pod. The Saiyan stranger soon vanished and reappeared infront of Goku. He was fast, and Calina was still impressed with his ability to kill Freiza.

Far from the ears of the group, the stranger spoke up infront of Goku. **" Goku.. I need to have a word with you.. "** The Saiyan stranger then proceeded to power up to super Saiyan and attack Goku.

( Hello everyone! Sorry for putting out this chapter so late, the next chapter should be coming out relatively soon. I meddled a little with the details, so please don't be too upset, also the next chapter will be a sneak peak. It's going to be in an Alternate Time Line, during future Trunk's saga. I will be most likely putting some kind of sex in it. I will be editing the rating, but just as a heads up it will most likely be mature. As always thank you for reading and if you have any questions just ask! I'll try my best to answer them. )


	12. (History of Trunks) Sneak Peak, Rated M

BEFORE YOU GO ANY FURTHER! READ THE INTRO BELOW!

A quick intro, SO I decided to do another small sneak peak-ish story. Well the small story became a mini novel, and I just decided to roll with it. This story is kinda-really long and is based off of the Dragon Ball Z movie, The History Of Trunks. I wanted to do an alternate universe-ish type of story where I could portray Calina and Gohan as adults. I watched the mini movie twice and decided to use most of the story line, but I did fidget with a lot of details ( like the names of the cities, the series in which events happen,other things, ect. ). This story is rated** M** for **m**ature. **MATURE, I say!** I did a lemon in this episode, I know! Sex? Whatt!? I didn't just imply sex or say they " made love". I felt like that was copping out of what I should really be giving. So, the **_sex scene is a little bit graphic, not too bad._**This is my first sex implied fic, so if I made it a little strange, I am sorry. All in all I hope you enjoy the story, and feel free to message or rate.

Calina sat at warm room, the lighting was a bit dim and it faintly smelled of wood. Her body was slightly hunched over a wooden table. Infront of her was a steaming cup of tea that she seemed to be starring endlessly into. The light crackle of wood and fire snapped in the distance. Calina's body was intact, but her cloths were badly torn and her hair was pulled up into a loose ponytail. Her normally vigilant, icy blue eyes were dimmed. Head tilted to the side, as of the moment the only moving she was doing was breathing. She was in a house, and next to her sat a very, very large man. His broad shoulders easily stretching to five or so feet, his body was immaculate. The man's name was King Ox, and he was Chichi's father. Although his body was intimidating, his voice was soft with encouragement.

Calina brought up her hands and placed them on the table, slowly she cupped the small mug that held the hot tea. The small woman who was rushing around them quickly placed a small plate of dumplings onto the table and then rushed into the other room. The Ox king continued to talk, and Calina pretended to listen. All she could do at the moment was zone out and forget about everything for a minute. Her body felt like it was loosing strength, she felt a little colder then normal. Calina shifted her sight from the tea to her arms. A few welts had formed on her forearms, those would soon become ugly bruises. Calina slowly brought the tea up to her lips and began to sip. With a deep exhale she started to feel alive again, her eyes widened just a bit more and she began to pay attention to what the Ox fool was talking about.

**" ..too dangerous you know, I just think you guys should stay low.. You know? "** Calina listened as the Ox King shot her a sad submissive look. Calina pushed a small smile, this made the man relax a little bit, and also smile.

**" ..and here we go! Some things I was preparing for dinner. I made some pork, and some rice balls…Oh and I made lots of cooked beef and vegetables.. I know Gohan loves them so much." **The woman had finally slowed down her pace and began to speak to Calina. Chichi sighed and sat down at the table across from Calina. The woman was Gohan's mother, and every time she looked at her she remembered when they had first met. How Chichi had cursed her out and forbid her son to ever see or talk to Calina. Here they were, thirteen years later. The best of friends.

**" I'll make sure he gets every last bit you send home. "** Calina's voice was soft, and Chichi's face perked up as she spoke. Chichi's once vibrant skin and fierce attitude had softened. She had lost her husband, and her only son never visited her. Not out of hate or shame, but because he wanted to protect her. As far as the androids knew, Chichi didn't even exist, and Gohan wanted to keep it that way.

**" Oh.. I wish he would visit me. You know how I worry."** Chichi spoke, he hands were now on the table and her fingers moved nervously. She sighed and slightly hung her head. Calina brought the tea back up to her mouth and drank. **" You know how he is.. Stubborn like Goku.."** Calina shot a warm smile across the table. Both Chichi and the Ox King smiled. Chichi began to laugh. **" Well at least I still get to feed my boy, and see you.. So there is an upside."** Chichi stared off into the distance for a moment. Calina finished her tea and briefly ate before leaving. Chichi embraced Calina before she left. She told her to be careful, to not get killed and most of all to take care of her son. Calina kissed Chichi on the cheek and nodded. Without another word she left.

When Goku first died and the Androids killed everyone, Calina replayed how she could of risen up and helped save everyone. How she was different from the other Saiyans, and how she would save this new world she had grown to love. That didn't happen, she wasn't near ready for the amount of power the androids held, and watching each one of her friends perish became too much to remember. For now, all she could do is train, try to not get killed and live. While in the air she shot past a small ruined city. The Androids had been stepping up their killing sprees. They were getting closer and closer to West City. Closer to Bulma, Trunks, Gohan and herself..

Landing very lightly, she arrived at what was left of Capsule Corp. The building's outside living areas had been demolished, but the main building was almost fully intact. Calina quietly entered the building through a busted window. Staying still for a moment, a bright laughter broke the silence. Without a single sound, Calina followed the sound of the laughter and slowly crept further into the large, slightly damaged, dome building.

Calina entered a well lit room. Bulma had the entire basement floor of Capsule corp renovated, it looked like it had never been touched. There was a kitchen, oversized living room, reasonably sized bedrooms and Bulma had a large hospital wing put in, as well as a lab. Calina sighed. Finally, she could breath.

Trunks was downstairs and was laughing loudly, Gohan was crouched infront of him. Calina had caught the tail end of a story, something about a Garlic Junior?

The two calmed down and Calina entered further into the living room. She placed three well wrapped containers onto the table.** " Your mother is really worried about you, you know'."** Calina crossed her arms for a moment. The moment Gohan met eyes with Calina, a smile crept across his face. Pushing himself off the ground he immediately walked towards her. Calina's face dropped a little and her eyebrows lifted in surprise. Gohan paused, just a foot or so away from her. Calina hadn't seen him in a few days, and as soon as his scent hit her, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck go up.

**" I missed you too.."** Gohan smiled and bent down and forwards. Pushing his soft lips against Calina's face, Calina closed her eyes and felt her body melt a little.

**" Ewww…Stop that. "** Trunk's plea was loud and Calina began to smile while Gohan was kissing her, prompting him to stop. Gohan pulled away and paused. He sniffed the air and looked down at the table, then back up to Calina.

**" There should be enough for you and Trunks, it's all yours! "** Calina gave the okay, and Trunks and Gohan looked at one another for a moment before celebrating. Every meal was a holiday with Saiyans. Calina held back a laugh as the two shredded the wrap over the food and began to gorge themselves.

**" Man, Gohan your mom makes awesome food! Wow! "** Trunks spoke between chews, Calina stared at the two. One of them was definitely going to choke. Gohan paused to look up at Calina.

**" I ate already, all yours.. You need to at least write your mother a letter or something… Gohan she's on the brink of a breakdown.."** Gohan paused for a moment while eating, Calina saw a painful look in his face. He was upset with himself that he hadn't gone to see her, Calina wasn't making it much better. She dropped the issue and let the boys be boys.

**" Thank goodness someone fed them, they were getting restless! "** Bulma entered the room with a handful of groceries. Her small frame could hold a very heavy load, especially for a human.

**" I don't get any credit, Chchi did all of the cooking. "** Calina spoke looking up from the couch. Both boys were now lying on pieces of furniture. Ready to sleep. Bulma put down the groceries and sighed. Wiping some sweat from her face and forehead she looked over to Calina. **" That's wonderful, how's Chichi doing anyways? "** Bulma put her hands on her hips for a moment. Calina relaxed backwards, the softness of the couch she was on made her drowsy.

**" Quick witted and sassy as always.. She misses everyone but I won't let her visit.. You know.."** Calina spoke relaxing her head down on a plush decorative pillow. Bulma smiled.** " Man do I miss when me and Goku were just kids, we would go on adventures with Chichi and Krillin.."** Bulma smiled. Locked in nostalgia as she repacked up the groceries and moved to the kitchen. Calina took a deep breath and exhaled. Her body was sore from the last time she had run into the androids. She wanted to rest, but her mind was wired. Looking over she saw trunks laying near Gohan. The two were now on the floor and Trunks had his foot on Gohan's head. Calina smiled and fell asleep.

Calina had a dream she was caught in a wind storm. Her body was too heavy to fly, and that she was going to get blown away. Within moments she shook herself awake. Looking around she saw mostly darkness, but as her eyes adjusted she realized she was flying.

Gohan had Calina in his arms and the two were in transit. Most likely going home. Gohan glanced down for a moment and smiled, his eyes then going back up to infront of him. She knew where they were going. A few years back Calina and Gohan had found an abandoned home in the forest, they adopted the house and decided to live there.

Calina rested her head against Gohan's chest. She drifted off into sleep once more.

Calina awoke the next morning before dawn, and decided to get ready to start training again. Walking past a mirror she paused. A small smirk crept across her face. She had grown so much, sometimes she forgot. Calina's icy blue eyes had only intensified as her body became more mature. Her dark eye lashes and eyebrows made her iris's pop. Most male Saiyans hair stopped growing after birth, many females however, do not. Calina had decided to keep hers relatively short, just a few inches past her shoulders. A few years ago, while battling the androids, Android 18 grabbed onto her hair and decided to use it as leverage to swing Calina. After that, Calina had decided to keep it short.

Calina's body had grown, she now stood an average five feet eight inches tall, which was normal for a Saiyan female. Her body was no longer a flat, shapeless form. Instead she had curves. Calina's waist was fairly small and lean, while her hips seem to protrude, as did her hefty bust. She noticed that the bruises on her arms had lightened some, but various scars covered her body. She smiled at herself for a moment before moving on.

The home that they had decided to live in had three, maybe four bedrooms. Calina forgot. It was a neutral blue color, and had a dome top. She proceeded through the house and quickly picked up some fruit and prepared to leave the home. She was stopped at the door by Gohan. Calina smiled as she felt him rush up behind her, with a large smile she turned to greet him.

**" Did you want to say good-."** Calina stopped talking as she saw Gohan's face.

Calina wasn't the only one who had aged. Gohan went from a small Saiyan warrior to a full grown man. Gohan stood three or four inches taller than her, his body had transformed into something you'd see in a magazine. Shifting her eyes up to his face, Calina didn't see a sexy smile or playful smirk. Gohan had a serious and distressed look. A scar lay over his right eye. Stretching from his cheek to above his eye. When he was younger, Gohan had become bitter and angry and took on the Androids alone. He almost lost his eye in the process.

**" Androids…"** Calina didn't say the word as a question, but more as a statement. Gohan nodded. Training would have to wait.

The androids had attacked Pepper City. A city just one hundred or so miles away from them. Without another word, the two took off towards the city.

The androids had almost leveled the entire city before they had got there. They arrived in time to save the few humans that were left.

The androids were two killing machines created by Dr. Gero. A retired scientist from the Red Ribbon Army. After they killed their creator, they tortured the world they were brought into. Goku had died before the androids had been activated by a freak disease that caused him to have a heart attack.

After Goku died the androids showed up.. Everyone died; piccolo, krillin, even prince vegeta. The dragon balls were gone and the only thing Calina and Gohan could do was hide.

The two androids were female and male. The male had jet black hair that was shoulder length and bright blue eyes, similar to Calina's eyes. The female had bright blonde hair and sky blue eyes. The two together were a deadly combination.

With a large explosion, Calina and Gohan looked at one another and nodded.

**" Well look who decided to show up.. "** Android 18 spoke with a small smile. Her eyes seemed to catch a wicked light. Her brother android, Android 17 turned and smiled. **" Oh, good. I was getting bored with blowing up buildings.."** Turning the two Androids faced Calina and Gohan. Rubble around them, Gohan quickly powered up to super Saiyan. Calina began to charge her chi and without notice her body gave a huge release. Calina's normally raven black hair shifted to a bright yellow. Her hair however, didn't over expand like Gohan's. Instead hers just volumized and grew slightly. Her normally bright blue eyes shifted to a hard emerald green.

The androids charged them and Calina and Gohan separated. Each fighting an android. Calina had android 17 while Gohan had 18. Calina's body pulsed with electric hot energy as 17 charged her.

The androids were fast, incredibly fast. Their power seemed limitless and they rarely grew tired. Calina evaded a chi blast, but android 17 always seemed to be one step ahead. Bouncing building to building, Calina finally paused and released a large, bright pink chi beam at 17.

Spread palms were over lapped as Calina had her arms extended infront of her. She could feel the weak rubble shifting under her energy as she prepared to launch an attack.

**" Recluse Bite! "** Calina spoke in almost a roar as she fired a massive chi blast at 17. The Recluse attack focused the majority of the chi into the center of the attack and could easily cut through almost anything. The rich color of the technique could very easily give an onlooker a headache

17's eyes widened for a moment as he scanned her energy level and seemed to panic. However, he evaded at the last moment and proceeded to attack her. His speed got the best of her as she was slammed into the rubble underneath her feet.

Gohan wasn't having too much luck either. 18 was just as fast as 17, but she was far more intelligent than him, and was easily predicting Gohan's moves. Calina resurfaced from the rubble and caught her breath, her blonde hair shifting slightly.

Slowly rising off all fours, Calina looked up in horror as she saw Trunks fly in from behind 17 and attempt to attack him. 17 easily evaded and quickly sent a hard elbow into Trunk's spine, sending him spiraling into the earth below. Calina glanced to her left and watched as 18 slammed a hard fist into Gohan's ribs and began to pummel him with chi blasts.

Her body went into overdrive as she blasted into the air, slamming her shoulder hard into 17's abdomen, she then raced over to Gohan.

Calina slammed her head into 18's body, sending her flying. For a few moments she looked down to see Gohan's body lying in a bed of craters. With a brief sigh, she saw that he was okay.

17 seemed to be becoming aggravated and took Calina's distraction and used it against her. Seeming to flicker out of thin air, 17 slammed Calina in the stomach and grabbed her by her hair. Calina's body managed to sound a small awkward sound as she lost her breath. 18 quickly raced at Calina and stopped just a few feet from her before releasing a flurry of chi blast at Calina's body.

Gohan opened his eyes in time to see Calina get attacked, watching as she was sent to the ground with a booming slam. Racing to his feet he watched and paused, in shock. Trunks was hovering behind the two androids, attempting to attack them yet again.

17 turned and quickly shot another hard hook into Trunk's stomach and then again to his face. 18 waited for 17 to end his punch before sending a large yellow orb of chi at Trunks. Trunks managed a scream and was sent to the ground with a massive explosion. Gohan acted quickly.

Quickly scooping up Trunks he found out where Calina was and retreated. He didn't get far, and as the dust from the rubble began to settle, the two androids grew restless.

Calina was conscious, a little beat up but awake. Trunks on the other hand was out, his mouth was bleeding heavily. Calina was breathing heavy but was intact. She looked over to see that Gohan was bleeding from a large wound to his right arm. The three of them were huddled behind some rubble. Everyone stayed quiet.

**" Now look at what you did.. you lost them."** 18 spat at 17 with a snide voice. 17 sighed and shrugged his shoulders. **" Well maybe we killed them.."** 17 spoke with little confidence. 18 shook her head. **" Did you hear screaming? Yelling? Crying? No.. the answer is no.. They're still alive.."** 18 was a little upset.

**" Do you want to randomly fire off and hope we get them? "** 17 spoke to 18. He seemed a little impatient. 18 nodded and within seconds Gohan sheltered Trunks and Calina with his own body by wrapping his arms around the two of them. The world around them exploding.

The androids left after the melee and Calina and Gohan began to breath. Calina could smell the blood coming out of Gohan and it worried her. Even for a Saiyan, he had lost quite a bit. She watched as he dropped Trunks to the ground, his breathing becoming labored.

Calina wrapped her arms under his and Gohan collapsed. Gathering everything she had left, she picked up the two Saiyan men and retreated 200 or so miles away to West City.

Bulma wasn't very pleased when Calina arrived but was glad everyone was alive. She phoned for a doctor to come over and Calina laid Gohan and Trunks in different beds in Capsule Corp's basement. Her breathing was irregular, Bulma was standing next to Calina and had noticed. She bent in and asked her to please rest a little on the couch. Calina obliged and left the medical wing of the basement. Her cloths were destroyed and she was bleeding from a few small wounds on her ribs.

**" I finally got rid of those ugly bruises and now.. look at me.."** Calina spoke allowed to herself as she started to smile. Bulma has come into the room undetected and was looking at Calina with a very apprehensive look. Calina's chest heaved up and then down.** " I don't understand why I can't beat them.."** Calina spoke again, aloud to herself. This time she was a little quieter. Bulma stood behind her and put a blanket over her.

**" I just want to protect everyone.."** Calina spoke again as she drifted off into a deep sleep. Bulma washed the blood off her face and arms as she slept. She noticed that blood was soaking through the blanket and quickly pulled it off. Calina was unconscious and Bulma used it to her advantage. Bulma reset some of Calina's broken ribs and wrapped her abdomen in medical tape and gauze. Leaving the room for a brief moment she returned with another blanket. Wrapping it around Calina's torso she managed to smile. She quietly left the room and turned off the light.

When Calina awoke she was on the floor of the living room. She felt like she had been hit with a truck. Pulling her hands into a push up position, she pushed her body off the ground and to her knees. Slowly she got to her feet.

She wobbled for just a moment before gaining her composure. She looked down to see that she had fresh bandages on her body. She had been stripped to her training bra and spandex shorts. The blood had been washed from her skin as well.

Moving slowly to the other room she saw trunks sitting down at a small table eating. As soon as he noticed you he stopped eating. He looked scared, and Calina shot him an ugly look.

" YOU'RE AN idiot, you know that! What if you had really gotten hurt! " Calina slammed Trunks down with her tone, the half Saiyan looked frightened and he quickly got up and started to slowly walk backwards.

**" Its okay Calina, he's already gotten an earful from me and Gohan. "** Bulma was standing in the kitchen, and Calina hadn't noticed.** " But I do appreciate the attitude. Trunks needs to be told about how much danger he was in. "** Bulma smiled and scoffed a satisfactory smile at her son.

**" I'm sorry Cali.. I.."** Trunks was frustrated. He stopped walking and remained still. Silently he was scolding himself. His face looked deeply disappointed. With his disgruntled look and fierce devotion, he looked a lot like Vegeta.

Calina smiled. Trunks looked up and met eyes with her. **" I wanted to help.. But I got in the way. "** His tone was serious, far to serious for a thirteen year old.

**" We'll get it right, next time. Right Trunks? "** Gohan entered the room and Calina's face lit up. He was safe and alive.. She let a small sigh exit her body.

**" You've been out for almost a week Calina."** Gohan spoke as he walked into the room eating. Calina turned and shot a glare at him.

**" ..and everyone just left me on the floor.. for a week! "** Calina looked distressed, everyone started to laugh and Calina looked on the bright side. At least everyone had survived.

Bulma left the room and entered her lab, this is where Trunks and Gohan began to talk about training. Calina just looked at them suspiciously and listened. They began to make a plan to start training, Trunks refused to stay out of the battle and demanded to be properly trained. Gohan had agreed and they would start training later on that day. Meanwhile Calina would just listen.

**" Do you remember anything about my father…? "** Trunks seemed to bluntly bring up the subject of his father, he then paused and looked away.** " I mean I don't remember him at all, I was really young when he died."**

Gohan looked over to you and smiled. Calina was happy to oblige. **" Prince Vegeta was the son of King Vegeta, the most powerful Saiyan of our race. Prince Vegeta soon exceeded his father in strength and ability, and left our home planet. Your father was the most determined, the most proud, and the most honest Saiyan I have ever met. And I looked up to him as a mentor from the moment I met him. "** Calina spoke with a soft smile. Trunks's face lit up. **" Prince? You mean my dad was, like, royalty?! "** Trunks body was pumped as he began to flex his muscles and clench his fists. He eagerly listened.

**" Vegeta was also kind of a jerk, and didn't really like to show emotion. But him and my father were rivals, and in a way I think they were best friends."** Gohan spoke as he looked off in the distance for a moment. Calina smile as she saw trunks smile ear to ear.

" Aunt Cali, what else? What else did you know about my dad? " Trunks eagerly looked up at her, Calina smiled and granted his wish.

**" Prince Vegeta died trying to protect you and everyone else on this planet.. That's why you can't let that go to waste. You can't just be rushing into things.. Understand? "** Calina spoke as she locked eyes with him for a moment. Trunks nodded and looked over to Gohan, **"When do we start training? "** Gohan looked back at him and paused. **" In a few hours, I need to rest a little still.."** Gohan stretched for a moment and Trunks nodded. Calina watched as Trunks turned to face Calina.

**" You.. Smell weird?.. Like flowers or.. fresh air?.. I'm not sure.."** Trunks's strange outburst made Calina look over at him with question. Her eyes quickly looked aware as she realized what was up. With a small wave and yawn, she left the room.

Calina was on the upper floor of Capsule Corp. A shattered window allowed her to see what was left of West City. The city was in ruins, but Calina watched the Sun slowly set over the rubble, she tried to ignore the damage that the androids had done.

Gohan was a few minutes behind her, his body slightly towering over hers. He approached and stood behind her and wrapped his arms under hers. Embracing her body against his, Calina felt the muscles relax in her body as she closed her eyes and breathed for a moment.

**" You know I have to leave.."** Calina spoke allowed in a low tone. As though there were other people in the room. Gohan pressed his face against the back of her neck and inhaled and exhaled, Calina could feel his breath wash over her shoulders and chest. She felt his lips lightly touch the side of her neck and her eyes widened.

As a female Saiyan, Calina was blessed with a one week period where she went into heat. This was the time she was most susceptible to get pregnant. Calina lightly pulled away from Gohan, but he held her tight. Calina could feel his chest press against her shoulders and back as his breathing sped up. This was just the first day, if she was three or four days in, there was no way she would be able to pull away from him. She needed to get away before Gohan went crazy.

With a gruff elbow Gohan finally released his grip on her. Calina ran a hand through her soft hair. It slowly fell back into place. She turned and gave him a brief kiss on his cheek before walking away backwards. Flashing him a small smile, she turned and left the building and into the sky.

She would lie low, and go to a different spot every night. Trying her best to not be tracked. There was no way she was bringing a child into this awful world she lived in, no way.

Calina moved every night, and on the fourth night she decided she wanted to stay at a specific spot. One that she really enjoyed. It was deep in the forest, and the home she had discovered was right next to a small river. It was relaxing and she could finally get some sleep.

On the fifth night she left a little late, and the sun was already down by the time she was ready to move and as she left the house she caught Gohan's scent.

**" No ..way.."** Calina whispered to herself. As she looked around in the darkness around her she saw nothing. Suddenly his scent was gone. It was her mind playing tricks on her, she was a little crazy right now anyway.

Looking up and into the sky she saw a black vastness decorated by billions of white shimmering lights. With a small inhale she smiled, head turned up at the sky. It was nice to be so calm for once. Calina bent down and pushed off the ground and into the sky.

Or she would have, but Calina felt a firm hand grasp her right ankle and she knew her little scent from earlier wasn't a trick. Calina didn't move for a moment. She knew what was going on.

Saiyan men can get extra ordinary senses when a female is in heat, and Calina was honestly surprised he had found her this time. She slowly lowered herself to the ground. She began to think fast. Right now Gohan could be acting erratically, not himself. He could be violent, overly aggressive and mean. Even as a half Saiyan, Calina had gone through this before and had to actually fight him to get him to back off. This time wouldn't be different, she would have to beat the sense into him once more.

Calina turned around slowly and let her arms hang at her side. Tilting her head slightly she locked eyes with him. Gohan didn't look like himself, his eyes looked bewildered and his face was slightly cold. Calina took one step back and Gohan took one forward.

**" I don't want to fight you.."** Calina spoke allowed as she emitted a small growl. Gohan was silent. He stayed still as Calina shot him a questioning look. Quickly with a small turn Calina pushed off Earth's surface. Once again Gohan had hold of her, this time it was her wrist. Calina locked eyes with him for a moment before breaking away.

Calina and Gohan exchanged blows for a moment before Calina noticed that Gohan looked more upset then anything. Was it a trick? It was too dangerous to find out.

Gohan seemed to flicker out of thin air, and appeared in front of her. Calina gasped for a moment. Gohan didn't move in, he just hovered in front of her. Calina was silent.

The two were very quiet and finally Calina felt a small shiver crawl up her body. She needed to get away from him.

Calina went to turn to leave but Gohan lunged forward placing a single hand around each shoulder, Calina felt her face blush. Her breathing had increased and she could feel her blood pressure skyrocket. She began to breath a little heavier, her body twisting slightly to face him.

Calina met eyes with Gohan and she felt him bend in and embrace her. Something in Calina's mind switched over and she felt her resistance begin to melt away. Bringing up her mouth she lightly kissed Gohan's neck, Gohan pulled her away for a moment and wrapped his hands around her head and neck. Pulling her in he put his lips onto hers and Calina completely dropped her guard. Pulling up her hands she wrapped them around his neck and pulled him as close to her as she could. Gohan's body had begun to pant, and Calina could feel his skin start to sweat, his breathing was incredibly fast and she tilted her head back as he pressed his lips against her soft skin, shifting his teeth along her neck he bit slightly before wrapping his arms around her tightly. Calina moaned for a small moment and Gohan immediately woke up. He quickly shifted his hands under her shirt and massaged the sides if her hips. Moving his lips from her neck to her lips, Calina could feel the power shift from her to him.

It only took a moment and Gohan easily tore off her top and bra, bringing her to the bare grass below them. His normal patient attitude was gone as he eagerly grabbed at Calina's body.

The sky was quite dark and only light that Calina and Gohan had was the half full moon and stars. The grass underneath Calina's body was cool, she slightly arched her back as Gohan pulled his body over her. Calina pulled up her hands and tightly ran them through his short, soft hair. Gohan's body was extremely fit, and with a small shift, his body pressed against hers. Calina felt Gohan slip his thumbs onto her hips and into her pants. Slowly he ripped them off of her body, and Calina felt the cool air of the night press against her bare body.

Calina paused for a moment as she felt Gohan's chi begin to rise as he moved his lips to her breasts. **" You can't let your energy go up.."** Calina's tone was low and stern. If the Androids were to happen to be near them, and sensed the energy, they might stop by to investigate.

Gohan paused as he lifted his mouth of off her body. Calina felt his energy start to drop. Gohan's fingers began to dig into her skin and Calina instinctively relaxed her hips and wrapped her legs around his body. Calina felt Gohan's breath on her bare breasts and impulsively further arched her back. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders and neck she felt her temperature rise.

Gohan's shirt had come off during their meeting at some point and Calina relaxed her legs from his back. In one motion she pushed herself up and off the grass. Taking Gohan with her. The both of them were facing each other, on their knees. This small paused was ended as Calina pulled her hands down to Gohan's orange training pants and forcefully ripped them off his body. Gohan's face had a serene seriousness to it. Calina pushed a smile, in the morning she'd listen to him as he'd apologize for being so blunt and rough with her.

Gohan put a hand on each of Calina's upper arms and pulled her against him. Calina's eyes were barely open as she looked at his naked physique. This small moment of silence became more of a build up, and within seconds Calina felt Gohan's lips touch her own and she felt like she was loosing her mind.

Gohan put pressure onto her body and Calina willingly forfeited her position. Falling onto her back, Gohan quickly moved ontop of her and shifted his hands up the sides of her stomach and handled her breasts. Calina relaxed her hips and felt Gohan's erection push against her lower stomach. Calina's eyes widened slightly as she forcefully wrapped her arms under Gohan's body and pulled him further ontop of her. Calina could feel her skin crawling, she wanted him to go into her so badly.

In one motion she slid down his body and flexed her hips forwards. Calina felt Gohan 's body inside her and for a moment he was caught off guard, within seconds however, his body caught on and Gohan quickly put both of his hands onto her hips and began to rock.

This wasn't the first time they had, had sex, and it wouldn't be the last. Calina's mind was racing and she began to slightly moan as Gohan pushed into her. Gohan bent further forward and put his teeth into her neck, Calina released another groan, this time louder. Gohan's Saiyan blood was all that Calina could smell right at the moment, and she was sure that any human that was still in him wasn't going to resurface for a while.

Gohan wrapped his arms around her hips and pulled her up and onto him. On his knees he began a rhythm and began to push into her again. Calina had wrapped her arms around his lower back and hips and felt her body bounce. Gohan pulled her closer to him and began to groan. The sound was low like a whisper, the half Saiyan gripped Calina's skin for leverage as he continued to push. Calina could feel her body begin to pick up a pins and needles sensation, without a second thought she arched her back and wrapped her arms around Gohan's neck, pulling his face into her chest. She could feel it, and without a pause she began to rock harder onto him. Rocking again and again until she felt herself ready to orgasm.

Gohan's senses inclined with hers and seconds after Calina came, Gohan's entire body flexed and he released a louder groan. Calina felt Gohan's muscles begin to relax and with a flash, his eyes were open. Quickly he brought her to the ground below him and placed a hand over her mouth. Calina looked up at him confused.

Gohan's body was tense and within seconds Calina saw what he was so riled about. Out of a small patch of brush behind them came a wild fox, which upon seeing the two naked Saiyans, quickly ran back into the forest. Calina started to laugh as Gohan looked down and met eyes with her once more. Bringing down his head he put his lips onto her neck. Calina began to smile as she felt Gohan move his hand down the middle of her stomach. He continued further until Calina suddenly began to slightly shake and moan. Bending down she kissed him, and the cycle repeated.

The sun was preparing to rise and Calina hadn't slept. Gohan was in bed next to her, and was too tired to move. Calina took this to her advantage and slowly and quietly got from the bed. There was an extra set of cloths on the dresser that she had left from a previous stay. Some simple black training shorts and a white tank top. She quickly dressed and left the house. Without a second glance she shot into the sky. She would still be in heat for another day or so, and she didn't want him to get a hold of her. She had no self-control when he was around.

Calina returned four days later to capsule corp. Entering through the first story's broken window she made her way to the bottom floor. The only noise was coming from Bulma, and she was too focused on one of her inventions to even notice Calina. Calina quietly left the building and went to her second guess, a small abandoned area outside North City where her and Gohan used to train. Gohan was probably there with Trunks. Calina again shot up and into the sky.

Focusing in from a distance she spotted the two and quickly landed. Trunks looked exhausted and his current position was on all fours, panting. Sweat was pouring off his face and forming into a small puddle. Gohan was standing infront of him, with his arms crossed. A serious expression on his face. Calina slowly approached them and Gohan turned, his face immediately relaxed as he turned and met her.

**" Calina.."** Gohan sounded upset, Trunks lifted his head and looked at the two for a moment. Calina was smiling ear to ear. Pulling up her hands she placed them onto Gohan's chest. With a small push up she briefly kissed him on the lips.

** " I'm.. I mean I didn't..Sorry.."** Gohan's words began to jumble and Calina stopped him. Shaking her head she smiled up at him. Gohan's face relaxed and began to look more calm.

**" So I heard that you wanted to become stronger..Is that right Trunks? "** Calina spoke, as Vegeta's son lifted his head again. He began to grin.

**" Let me show you how a true Saiyan trains.."** Calina spoke with a wild look on her face. Trunks looked a little frightened, but his fear faded with a smile.

Calina trained with Gohan and Trunks for a month before she noticed something was up. While sparring with Trunks, Calina felt her breathing speed up. Deep breaths expelled from her chest as she was beginning to loose her composure. Her energy seemed out of whack and she wasn't able to turn into a super Saiyan for very long. Trunks looked at it as a chance to get an advantage and charged a chi attack. Calina's feet swayed for a moment before she actually blacked out and fell to the ground. Gohan immediately picked her up and him and Trunks rushed her back to Bulma's.

Calina was asleep for a full night without moving. Slowly opening her eyes she looked around, she didn't remember fainting and was confused as to why was on a couch.

Gohan was across from her and asleep in a chair, Calina could hear is low snoring. Bulma walked through the room and noticed you were awake.

**" Hey there sleepy head, how are you feeling.."** Bulma spoke with a bright voice. Calina sat up and spoke to her directly.

**" I don't remember.. Falling asleep on this couch."** Calina sat up, posture slightly slouched. Bulma started to laugh.** " Well you fainted a day or so ago and have been out every since. You three really push yourselves way to hard sometimes.. I took some of your blood and had it tested.. If you are being affected by any type of infection or illness it should pop up."** Bulma cheerfully left the room and Gohan quickly got to his feet realizing Calina was awake. Calina looked up at him and smiled. **" I guess I was a little more tired then I thought. "** Calina spoke in a timid voice. Gohan looked relieved and started to laugh.

Calina found out that she was pregnant a week later. Bulma had mentioned that the doctor she had sent the blood sample to had sent a spreadsheet in the mail with the results. Bulma quickly read off the results and didn't realize what she had read.

**" It says your negative for any infectious diseases, you don't have any flu antibodies, you're pregnant, you don't have an alarming number of antigens on your blood, you're ph seems fine and.."** Bulma looked around the room. Gohan and Calina had their mouths open. In shock. And it took Bulma a moment before she caught on, and in one giant leap she started to scream with excitement. Gohan and Calina looked at one another and became silent.

**" Look what you did..**" Calina shot a coy sentence at Gohan. Gohan stayed quiet, he was still too overwhelmed with surprise.

It took a few hours but Gohan eventually went from a dead silence to an over enthusiastic mess. Talking and talking, Gohan over dramatically began to speak and pace around the room. Calina sat quiet as Gohan paced around the room. Ranting about his father, about how he was excited about this and that and how his mother was going to freak out. Calina began to smile and then started to laugh. Gohan didn't notice and continued to rant.

Calina took a deep breath and attempted to take in what was happening. If there was one wrong place to have a child it was now, there was too much danger. Calina was lost in her thoughts when Gohan scooped up her hands and got her attention.

**" This is the .. exciting!? "** Gohan's words began to jumble and Calina started to smile. How could she be upset with a man like him.

The weeks that followed the announcement, Calina went and visited Chichi. The small human woman began to scream and Calina became frightened.

**" I get to have a grandchild! I am so happy."** Chichi slapped her hands together and began to cry. Her face was bright and she quickly left the room to call her father, Ox King. Calina looked around the room. Chichi was very modest, and didn't thrive on material things. Still the items she did have in her home were kept up nicely. Calina sat down at a table and took a breath. She was almost two months pregnant and had barely begun to show. She heard the door open behind her and immediately caught Gohan's scent. Jerking her head around she saw the half Saiyan standing in the doorway. He closed the door behind him and entered the home.

**" Feels like I haven't been here in forever."** Gohan pulled up an arm and nervously rubbed the back of his head. Calina met eyes with him for a moment and smiled. She stayed silent. She was a little surprised that he had actually showed up.

Chichi entered the room upon hearing the front door open and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Gohan.

**" Oh MY BABY! "** Chichi bursted across the room and nearly tackled her son. Gohan stayed strong and as he mother threw herself at him, he didn't move. Chichi began to cry again and Gohan comforted her by rubbing her back for a brief moment. **" This is the best day I have had in a long time. Oh, Gohan I've missed you so much.."** Chichi drifted off for a moment as she pulled away and wiped her face. Gohan easily towered over her. It had been a few years since he had visited, and Chichi had missed him more and more each day.

**" Now.. WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! Running off on your mother like that! "** Chichi's ferocious attitude and posture startled Calina. She could have sworn Chichi was going to throw a punch. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat as Gohan spoke nervously. **" I did it to protect you mom, I never wanted to hurt you or anything.."**

Chichi paused for a moment after hearing her son speak. **" I could never stay mad at you.. You look too much like your father now.."** Chichi placed her hand onto Gohan's chest, and with a small smile she announced, **" Now I hope you are staying for dinner, because I just went shopping and I have all this food I need to cook."** Calina watched Chichi leave the room and looked over to Gohan. His face said it all. She didn't see him smile like this that often, but when it did happen she couldn't help but smile with him.

Gohan didn't feel comfortable with Calina staying anywhere but Capsule Corp, so that was where Calina stayed put. Occasionally she'd leave to buy some groceries at another city, but besides that she stayed out of trouble. Bulma used this to her advantage and had Calina help her with her experiments. Calina wasn't allowed to push herself, but Bulma enjoyed the extra muscle.

It was now that Gohan enjoyed coming home and laying on her stomach. He'd put his ear to her abdomen and listen for any noises. Sometimes he'd fall asleep on her lap and Calina would have the luxury of hearing him lightly snore while she touched his hair.

Calina's pregnancy was faster then some humans. The normal Saiyan pregnancy lasted only several months. Calina was already almost on her sixth month. She wasn't just showing now, and the once small flat, and toned stomach, was bulging out erratically. Calina and Gohan had found out that they were having a little girl.

It was two in the afternoon and Calina wanted to get some things for the house. Later that day she had an appointment at the home of a Doctor, so it was best if she did her errands now. Announcing her departure, Bulma gave her a small list of tools to look for while she was out.

Calina made her way to the first floor of Capsule Corp and took off through the broken window. The City she wanted to go to was Sugar City, a small city a few miles outside South City. Sugar City was the brother/sister city to South City, and Calina knew what she wanted as far as groceries were concerned. Shooting into the air, she headed south.

The city was at its peak of busyness and Calina wanted to get what she needed and leave. Making her way around various humans she paused as she saw the reflection of herself in a store's window. She smiled as she looked down and saw the small growing bump on her abdomen.

A loud explosion snapped her from her trance, Calina turned to see a building, not even one hundred yards away, collapse. The building fell to the Earth and slightly shook the ground. Dust began to fill the air. Calina's body stood completely still as her eyes scanned the air, there were very few people that could destroy a large building with a single blow. People around her began to panic and Calina heard a few screams. Rushing around her, people tried to run from where the explosion occurred, Calina saw a small blonde figure hovering over where the building once stood.

Android 18 noticed Calina right off and made it a point to come over and investigate. Landing a few yards from her, Calina balanced her posture and raised her hands. She was prepared to defend herself. Android 18 put her hands onto her hips and tilted her head. Her beautiful blonde hair shifting as she did so.

**" Well I thought it was a little strange when I sensed two different energy levels in one creature.. But I never expected to see you here..Hmp.."** The android began to smile as she looked at Calina'a protruding abdomen. Calina felt a push of air as 17 landed a few yards behind her. The dark haired android also had his arms crossed.

**" Well isn't this a surprise. "**

Calina felt her body tense, and within seconds her energy sky rocketed, her hair began to lift as electric yellow chi began to swirl around her. Finally her energy shifted upwards again and her dark hair shifted to a bright yellow.

**" Well look at who's a copy cat.. That's my hair color you know.."** 18 spoke in a condescending tone. 17 started to laugh behind her. **" Well.. lets change that, shall we 18? "** 17's voice became sinister and Calina knew she needed to be ready for anything.

Without a second to spare, the two charged at Calina. Crouching, Calina rocketed herself into the sky, several different scenarios went through her mind. There was no way she was going to out run these two unless she created a distraction or hid from their view.

She wasn't given much time, 18 was behind her the moment she went into the air. Calina felt the androids hard elbow slam into her back, sending her hurtling to the ground. Calina brought her feet down infront of her and landed for only a moment before pushing herself back into the air.

17 seemed to flicker out of thin air, and stopped her mid flight. Calina had to stop on command and instead of stopping completely she pulled up her hands and shot a chi blast at 17. He was caught off guard and Calina used this to her benefit. Slamming her knee into his abdomen she quickly turned and pushed herself from the City's limits.

She could feel her body beginning to slow down, she was exhausted and was frustrated with how poor her body was performing. Android 18 had caught up with her and before Calina could act, the machine had hold of her arm. Quickly she flung Calina back towards the city, 17 tag teamed and before Calina had a chance to act, he slammed a hard fist into her body. Sending her soaring down to the City.

Calina slammed through three different buildings and finally stopped. Her body rolling hard against the rough asphalt of the city's roads. Calina felt drained, and slowly her golden hair shifted back to a raven black. Her breathing had become labored. Calina rolled onto her stomach and used her hands to push herself up. Droplets of sweat rolled off her face and down her nose. Dripping onto the black pavement under her, bit by bit she made her way to her feet. Shaking only slightly. It was as though she had been training nonstop for hours, she felt awful. Pulling down her hands she lightly cupper her growing stomach. The baby was fine. Calina let out a sigh or relief. The child was a Saiyan, Calina expected nothing less.

The androids were getting bored, and like children with an old toy, they wanted to get rid of her. She didn't have any strength left, and was starting to become desperate. What she wouldn't give to have Gohan or Trunks here right now.

17 and 18 were talking and Calina had stopped listening, her body felt like it was on fire. The two started to levitate into the air and Calina fell onto one knee. Maybe if she took a quick breath.

The two androids then began to power up and both charged a large chi beam. Calina looked up to see their bodies glowing. She wanted to move, but didn't have the strength. The two androids fired down and onto her, Calina closed her eyes and used the remainder of her power to attempt to form a shield around herself.

The blast shook the area and decimated most of the buildings around her. Calina lay in the center of a crater. Barely conscious, she tried to move. Her body felt like it was on falling apart.

Suddenly she felt a familiar energy, Trunks and Gohan. Pulling up her head she focused as she felt Gohan's energy excel towards her. Pushing a smile she tried to get up. Her body felt extremely weak. This child inside of her was taking every last bit of her energy.

Managing to roll over and onto her back, Calina laid, body sprawled. Watching as Gohan flew to where she was. She couldn't really see his face, but she could feel his energy skyrocket. For a moment she lost consciousness.

Gohan's body began to shake as his chi raised incredibly fast, his hair quickly shot from its normal dark contract to a bright golden color. The two androids immediately saw him and proceeded to attack him.

Although fueled by rage, Gohan was still far out matched. Calina finally woke up with a little energy and pushed herself up and off the ground. Looking around she saw Gohan get slammed into the rubble of the city. She had to help, to do something. She wasn't going to watch him die.

Getting to her feet she looked up at both of the androids and began to power up. Her breathing had already started to become faster. Both 17 and 18 looked over at her, and this gave Gohan enough time to catch himself and escape from the rubble. Calina felt a push of air and suddenly 18 was in front of her. With no time to react, she felt the android slam a hard fist into her face. Calina was shot backwards to the ground. Where was Trunks? Calina could have sworn she just felt his energy.

17 and 18 prepared to attack Calina once more, charging up yet another beam the two prepared to tag team her with an assault. Gohan bolted forwards and wrapped his body around her, Calina opened her eyes for a moment, looking at his face. They only had a few seconds.

**" Do you remember the first day we met.. "** Calina started to smile. A small stream of blood was flowing from her mouth and down her chin.

**" I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner.. Bulma told me where you were and I got here as soon as I could.."** Gohan's eyes began to swell with tears and Calina's smile got larger.

**" I had just gotten done following Freiza's orders and I happen to find you.. You know as soon as I saw you I knew you were my mate.."** Gohan's expression lifted a little. Calina was ignoring the situation.

**" You were so cute.. with your.. bowl cut hair.. and those little cheeks.."** Calina felt Gohan pull her closer. Her body seemed to feel numb, and the Androids unloaded their attack onto the two of them. Gohan huddled his body over Calina and kissed her forehead. He shielded Calina and attempted to take the blunt of the attack. Calina closed her eyes and drifted off.

The attack only lasted a few moments and Calina and Gohan were left motionless. Body's tore up, they appeared to be sleeping. Gohan's chin rested on her shoulder and his left arm was extended over her body. Calina was motionless.

**" Well that was easy.."** 18's voice was cold. 17 wasn't far behind her, **" Well lets move on then.."** With a small pause the two shot from the area.

It was a minute later that Trunks finally arrived to find his two dead friends holding one another. The clouds above the three had started to cluster and soon rain started to fall. Trunks was unbelievably angry and overcome with sadness, with a sorrow filled scream the young teen's power sky rocketed and he became a super Saiyan. Calina and Gohan lay quiet under the rain, their bodies still, holding one another. A shaking arm emerged from under Gohan. Calina gripped Trunks's ankle. The budding super Saiyan quickly broke from his new level, desperately looking down.

" I need you to get this baby out of me.. and bring it back to your mother.. Do you understand Trunks..Now.." Calina's voice sounded crackled and low. Trunks looked down, horrified. She didn't have a lot of time. Gohan's dead body still hung over her own. Calina slipped off what was left of his orange training shirt, a black emblem was stitched onto its back. **" You need to wrap the child in.."** Calina's breathing was slowing and she was ready to pass out. She couldn't speak any more. Trunks nodded and reluctantly cut Calina's abdomen open. Hands shaking as tears began to pour down his face. The rain continued to poor.

Trunks continued to cut. Blood spilling over his hands and lap, he pulled out a fairly large Saiyan child. The baby's tail was wrapped around its body. Within moments of extracting the child, Trunks cleaned the child. Wiping the baby's mouth a loud cry shot through the area. Trunks cut the umbilical cord and wrapped the child in Gohan's shirt.

**" I promise guys.. I promise I'll come back to get you.. too.."** Trunks's arms were shaking as he held the child in his arms. The baby was crying loudly and without another word, Trunks shot into the sky.

The emotional half Saiyan practically threw the child at his mother. Bulma was shocked but acted well on her feet. Wrapping the baby in a small blanket, the child stopped crying. Trunks however, was a different story. Vegeta'a son began to sob as he spoke too quickly for Bulma to understand. She sat both him and the baby on the couch.

The baby was moved a few weeks later to Chichi's. Distraught with the loss of her son and Calina, she was elated to have her grandchild. Chichi would raise the child and while handing off the baby, Trunks promised to always watch over her. Chichi looked over to Trunks with a small smile. **" I'll hold you to it Trunks.."**

**Hello again! I was going to end the story with Gohan and Calina dying in each other's arms, but I decided to change the ending. I may or may not in the future do another series involving the child. The whole reason I did the story was to give some insight on Trunks and his relationship to Gohan and Calina. He's going to be in the story for a while so I figured, what the hay.**


	13. The Serenade of The Last Saiyan, Part 11

The foreign Saiyans movements were very articulate, and Calina's whole attention was focused on his form and the way his fighting technique flowed. It was somewhat strange, as she watched him charge Goku, she recognized his form. His upright posture and clean-fast body movements seemed very familiar to Calina. Almost identical to Gohans and for that matter, Goku's. Perhaps she was over analyzing the new warrior.

Everyone in the group was tense, and soon without much notice, Trunks and Goku stopped fighting and powered down. They began to talk. But all Calina could get out of it was some arm waving and Goku laughing and pointing at the group.

Calina approached Gohan's back, her height still a few inches over his. Calina's eyes focused as she watched Gohan's body begin to slightly shake. His eyes locked onto his father. He was going to explode in anticipation.

Calina heard Piccollo gasp loudly as he looked down and over to you and Gohan. Eyes wide, mouth slightly gaped. Even with her heightened senses she still couldn't pick up on what the two were saying. Goku and the stranger were too far away. Piccollo must have found out something interesting. Calina stayed quiet, she did however meet eyes with him. Piccollo looked down at Gohan and then at you. With an abrupt cough he closed his mouth and turned to face Goku and the visitor once more.

**" This is ridiculous, Kakarot is just right there.. I say we blow this idiot out to kingdoms come and be done with this. "** Vegeta's arms relaxed from their crossed position and with a heavy sigh Bulma shook her head from behind him.

**" Do you have something to say woman! "** Vegeta's voice was loud and assertive. Bulma matched his tone and began to wave her hands in the air in frustration.

**" Why don't you keep your nasty comments to yourself! "** Bulma shot a fiery look at the prince, and a few seconds later Vegeta began to mumble profanity.

Without much more notice both Goku and the new visitor were done talking. While Goku stayed in place, the new warrior levitated into the air and flew towards them. His short, pale purple hair pushing back and showing his well defined face.

Landing just a few yards from the group, the warrior withdrew a capsule from his coat. With a small click from his thumb, and a light toss, a bulge of smoke bursted into the area.

Calina looked over her shoulder at Gohan. He had a smile on his face, ear to ear. Calina couldn't help but smile. The Saiyan visitor cleared his throat and began to talk as the smoke began to clear. Revealing some sort of small ship.

**" I really want to thank all of you for being so understanding with me being here.. And It was really nice to.." Calina watched as Trunks looked down and over at you and Gohan.. "** It was really nice to see everyone again.."

With a wide smile and small wave, the stranger boarded his ship and as he readied to take off, Calina watched the man pay special attention to Bulma and Vegeta. Going so far as to wave to Bulma before his ship disappeared with a crackling bright light.

Calina wasn't even turned around when she felt a huge push of energy lunge past her. Nearly toppling her over, she turned to see Gohan blazing in the air towards his father. Calina and the rest of the group weren't far behind.

Soon everyone was around Goku, the large Saiyan was all smiles and was Calina watched a look of peace wash over his face when he hugged his son.

**" Dad I've missed you so much.. We didn't know when or if you were ever coming back! What took you so long? "** Gohan pulled away from his father embrace and started talking.

**" Well where do I start.. Hmm.."** Goku paused for a moment as he looked up into the sky. Dazing out for a moment.

**" What on Earth are you wearing. You look ridiculous. "** Vegeta scorned Goku and Goku switched his thought over to Vegeta. Goku was wearing some sort of absurd tunic with brown pieces of fabric wrapped around his torso and some sort of pants.

**" I look ridiculous!? Vegeta you're wearing a hot pink shirt! "** Goku began to laugh and soon did the rest of the group. Vegeta's face began to redden as his blood began to boil.

**" Well.. I was battling Freiza and by the time I had finally thought I had defeated him, Planet Namek was getting ready to explode, So I had to find a working ship fast. I searched and searched and finally I found Freiza's old ship. The one he had landed on Namek with. I jumped into it and got off the planet with just seconds to spare."** Goku paused as the group took in the new information.

**" I was exhausted, and I could barely stay conscious. I typed in a random coordinate and passed out. When I woke up I had crashed on some strange planet filled with small aliens. Exhausted, I passed out again and when I woke up I was getting medical care. I had crash landed on a planet called Yardrat, and the planet was inhabited with these very kind aliens who were nice enough to heal me and give me some cloths. OH, and they taught me a new technique! "** Goku wasn't short of breath and with a wide grin he brought up his right arm and placed his index and middle finger onto his forehead. Everyone watched as his body image began to flicker.

**" I call it, The Instant Transmission! "** Goku's body began to fade as he finally disappeared for a few seconds and then reappeared.

**" Big deal, so your super fast. I don't understand why that's-"** Yamcha was speaking when he suddenly cut out.

**" Are those Master Roshi's sunglasses? "** Krillin spoke up with an over all questioning look. Goku started to laugh. Shifting a pair of sunglasses on and off his eyes he nodded.

**" So you can dematerialize your body and rematerialize to what ever place you wish? "** Calina spoke up out of the blue with a wide smile. She had seen a lot of things in her travels, but this was one of the most creative feats she had seen.

**" All I have to do is think of a place where I want to be when using the move and, BAM! I'm there, its really neat."** Goku started to laugh before pausing.

**" Be right back, I think Master Roshi might need these! "** Again disappearing, Goku finally reappeared with just his self.

**" What took you so long dad.."** Gohan's face looked slightly pained and Goku began to look incredibly guilty.

**" I promise I didn't stay away because I wanted to son, if I could have been right here with you and your mother I would have. "** Goku started to smile and Gohan's body and face relaxed.

**" Man Goku you sure look strong. And Hey! You just missed Freiza! "** Krillin spoke up with a surprised look.

**" Yeah, man was he in a rush.. He shot passed me in space, I think he was in a rush to get here before me. By the way, who beat him? "** Goku looked at the group in suspicion.

**" Was it.. you Vegeta!? "** Goku shifted his glance over to the Saiyan prince.

**" I didn't have a chance to fight Kakarot. Your little punk friend cut Freiza down before any of us had a chance to fight him. "** Vegeta shot Goku a nasty look and Goku laughed.

**" Oh, right. "** Goku pulled a small vile from his pocket. Every paused, curious.

**" Tru-.. I mean the visitor from earlier gave me this. He said he was from the future and wanted to give me this medicine. In the future I die from a virus that attacks my heart. "** Everyone gasped and protested. However Piccollo spoke up after Goku.

**" The stranger also said that without Goku, the threat that comes in the future kills everyone except Gohan.. In three years time androids created by a Dr. Gero will rise up and destroy the world we live in. We have an opportunity here to train and prevent any of this from happening."** Piccolo's stern tone caught everyone's attention.

**" Gero.. Gero.. You mean the mad scientist from The Red Ribbon Army? No way, Goku blew him up when he was a kid."** Bulma spoke up and Krillin nodded in agreement.

**" I was there, there is no way he survived. Goku blew up the entire Ribbon Base, Gero included. "** Krillin added to what Bulma had previously said. Piccollo still pushed the issue.

**" He managed to survive and has come up with a new batch of androids."** Piccollo spoke up again and everyone became quiet.

**" Three years huh.. Well I can tell you one thing. I will be the one to put those androids down. I, the prince of all Saiyans, will be the one to achieve the super Saiyan level. "** Vegeta proclaimed his intentions and every one else followed.

**" We have three years. Gohan, you and piccolo come and train with me.."** Goku spoke allowed and Krillin followed.

**" I think I'm going to head to Master Roshi's and train. Maybe he can whip me into shape."** Krilin laughed and looked at the others. Preparing to take to the skies.

Vegeta turned and took off into the air. His patience gone, following in his steps and taking to the air was Tien and chiaotzu.

**" We're heading off too. I think we might do some high mountain training. "** With a small pause and a wave the two also disappeared into the distance.

**" Well Calina, what do you think. Do you maybe want to come and train with us? "** Gohan spoke up as he rushed over to you. Calina was caught off guard for a moment and immediately started to lightly blush as Gohan slowly wrapped his hands around her own.

**" Sure.. Sounds wonderful.. Not sure how thrilled Chi-Chi will be about it though. "** Calina managed a small smile before Goku spoke up.

**" Oh man is she going to be happy to see me. What do you say me and you head home Gohan? We can all start training in the morning! "** Goku's voice was filled with determination and it spread amongst the small group. Piccollo, however seemed unaffected.

**" That's IF you can get that whole idea by Chi-Chi. I highly doubt she will be okay will you running off again to fight so soon. "** Piccollo's words made their mark and Goku began to look worried. He shook it off and decided to just go home and see how she would react.

**" Calina we can start meditation for the remainder of the evening and some light training. "** Piccollo spoke as he shifted his eyes to hers. She enjoyed being trained by Piccollo and gladly agreed. Gohan needed to spend sometime with his family anyways.

Gohan had released one of your hands and now only held one. Flashing you a reassuring smile he slowly released your remaining hand.

**" You'll have to come over tomorrow. I bet moms going to be cooking non-stop for dad. "** Calina listed to his words and nodded. Matching eyes with her as he took a few steps back. Turning, he took off into the sky with Goku and disappeared amongst the clouds.

Piccollo turned to Calina. **" Are you ready? "**

Calina's face was stern but still a small smile crept across her lips. Moments later the two took off into the sky.

Meanwhile, in the conversation from earlier..

The Saiyan who had so conveniently showed up in time to slay Freiza and save the day, was finally able to reveal his identity.

Finally powering down from super Saiyan, he and Goku began to talk.

**" My name is Trunks, I'm from the future Goku. I am the son of Bulma and Vegeta. I've traveled back in time to try and stop two villains who will kill everyone you love. Goku, do you remember Dr. Gero? The old scientist you thought you killed when you were a child? "** Trunks paused and Goku stretched his limbs.

**" WHAT, Vegeta and Bulma! No way! "** Goku starts to laugh and shakes his head.

**" Those two hate one another!.. Man, what a combination. "** Goku looks over at Trunks, who is very serious.

**" That old scientist from when I was a kid? There's no way! I accidently transformed one night when I was little and demolished that place! "** Goku spoke with small laugh.

Trunks, however, was in anything but a laughing mood. His stern face quickly made Goku stop laughing. Goku continued to listen.

**" In my time Goku two androids break free from Dr. Gero. Slaughtering their creator, they go on a killing spree that lasts a lifetime. Goku I was far too young to stop them when they were first activated. No one was strong enough to beat them."** Trunks's words were cold and Goku finally started to pick up that this wasn't a joke.

**" What about me! Did I die too? "** Goku's question left him waiting in suspense.

**" You die before the androids attack from a virus that attacks the heart. "** Trunks's eyes were dead set on Goku's. But instead of becoming cold, Goku started to laugh.

**" You mean to tell me that I've fought in so many battles, won against so much evil, but the thing that kills me is a bug? "** Goku started to laugh harder and Trunks persistently pushed the android issue.

**" Goku everyone you know and love could die. The only one who survives in my time in Gohan and Calina. "** Trunks paused and this caught Goku's attention.

**" Then Gohan could definitely beat the androids, if not him Calina seems to be strong too. Why not one of them? "** Goku looked suspicious. He always had high expectations for Gohan.

**" They've tried and I tried to help them, but I've always been too weak. A few years ago.. There was an incident in my time with Gohan and Calina.."** Trunks's voice trailed off. Goku looked at him a little surprised.

**" Calina was pregnant with your first grandchild and by coincidence the androids happened to find her. Goku she couldn't defend herself, and when me and Gohan arrived, Gohan knocked me unconscious so I wouldn't get hurt. When I woke up they were both dead Goku. The androids had killed both of them with no pity, no sympathy or compassion. Goku they are monsters."** Goku listened to what Trunks was saying and took it all in.

**" So what your saying is MY SON has a BABY! "** Goku started to laugh as he pointed to the small group of warriors in the distance. He looked a little proud as he spoke.

Trunks began to look a little frustrated. **" I managed to get the baby out of Calina before she died. You have a two year old granddaughter in my time. But Goku listen, in order to change your future I need you to listen.."** Trunks persisted and Goku finally gave in.

**" Where and when do they finally attack Trunks? "**

**" Amaro City, between the times of 11:00am and 1:30pm.. You need to be ready Goku.. My future and yours depends on it.. I also want you to take this, it's the cure to the heart virus you are going to get. You don't have one in your time, but in my time there us a cure. "** Trunks pulled a small vile from his shirt and tossed it at Goku. Goku caught it on command.

**" Thanks a ton! Man, what can I do to thank you! "** Goku spoke as he placed the vile inside his cloths.

**" I need you to beat the androids and prevent this nightmare from happening here. And remember Goku, you can't breath a word of this to anyone. One peep and I might not exist. Got it? "** Trunks spoke as he began to levitate.

**" Got it."** Goku replied with a small wave.

**" My mother always talks about what a phenomenal person you were Goku. I think I understand a little bit now where she is coming from. "** Trunks gave Goku a small wave and flew his way back towards the group from earlier.

( I am so sorry this chapter is so late! Not to mention small. I have a mac and my charger decided to die, and it had taken me a while to get a new one. BUT, I should be able to produce more chapters more frequently now! Yay! Also the next chapter will be leading into and starting the android saga. Any comments questions or concerns just get at me! Also if you have any suggestions for what the new kids name should be, comment or message and I might consider it! )


	14. The Serenade of The Last Saiyan, Part 12

**Arthur's Note,**

**Hello all! I just wanted to thank everyone who supports this fan fic! Also, I'm going to condense the next "three" years of the series into three separate chapters. I really want to start the android saga. Also, I'm planning on continuing this series to the end of the Buu Saga! I might do a few side stories along the way. Review and comment on what ever you wish! Any concerns just message me, and thanks for reading.**

Calina's eyes began to feel a little heavy. Her mind began to wander as her head started to wane back. She was exhausted. Calina's mind started to wander; she wasn't completely sure where she was.

**" Calina, do you remember when I showed you how to perform a controlled energy burst.. Do you remember how proud you were.."** Zero's voice echoed off the walls of a hollow room.

Calina sat Indian style infront of Zero, mind transfixed on the moment she finally felt like a warrior. A small smile crept across her face. Her Saiyan pride starting to boil within her. With a childish laugh, Calina threw up her hands in excitement.

**" You just wait Zero, I'm going to become the strongest warrior in the universe some day.. Some day I'll beat Freiza.. I'll become a legendary ****_super_**** Saiyan Zero."** Calina took a deep breath as she pushed out her chest and shoulders. Attempting to make herself appear larger than she actually was.

Zero began to laugh and placed a hand down and on her head.** " Lets get going.."** Beautiful blue piercing eyes looking up at the hulk of a Saiyan. Calina felt a warmth in her gut. She felt safe and warmhearted. Like anything was possible.

Calina's eyes shifted open and she realized she was staring off into the ceiling of Chichi and Kakarot's home. Within moments her nose picked up the scent of food. Slowly she pulled her head forward, her stomach turning. She felt nauseous and uneasy.

**_" That.. was strange.."_** Calina thought to herself. Her stomach continued to tighten and she could have sworn she smelt Zero's scent. She felt cold for a moment. Uneasy. But most of all guilty. It was too much all at once. Calina quickly excused herself from the room and casually made her way outside. Closing the door behind her she got sick. Body bending over and shaking. This feeling of vulnerability started to take over her, and with all of her might she attempted to reject it.

Calina pulled her body to an upright position. She wanted to leave, to just take off to the sky and get some release. She was too much inside her own head, and she hated it. Why now, why was her body causing her to go through so much guilt. She missed Zero, she knew that. And she made it a point to repress any guilt or anger that she had to make sure she could carry on. Because that was a warriors duty. To take in what happens and move on. She was a Saiyan, not some soft human.

**" Calina, honey, are you coming in? "** Chichi's voice rang from an open door. The light from the house flooding the grass that Calina was standing on. Calina turned with a smile and nodded.

**" You really out did yourself mom.."** Gohan managed to speak as his eyes were glued to the table. Calina kept to herself, she was thrilled that Chichi even approved of her entering her home.

**" It's a special occasion, my Goku's home and my family can finally be together. It's a reason to celebrate! "** Chichi spoke in a light tone as she pushed some of the bowls aside and put down a frosted cake and some kind of sweet red liquid.

Kakarot had already begun to eat, and Calina couldn't help but stare. Even for being a Saiyan, Kakarot was doing an astonishing job at cleaning the table of food. Glancing to her right she saw Gohan start to eat and watched him mimic his father's habit of inhaling food. Calina's jaw dropped a little. She thought for sure one of them was going to choke.

**" Calina, don't just stare at the boys. ****_Eat_****, I made more than enough on purpose. Go, go on ahead."** Chichi spoke from behind Calina and while she passed her she flashed Calina a warm smile. Calina felt her body relax a little, and started to eat.

After a few bites Calina understood why the boys were eating so quickly, Chichi's food was phenomenal, and to think about it she hadn't had a decent meal in weeks. Starting slow she soon sped up and started to eat a little faster.

**" Oh I missed having my boys home. I'm so happy! "** Chichi raved as she ran a hand through Kakarot's hair and bent down to kiss his head. Kakarot paused eating for a moment and smiled.

**" Chichi your cooking is amazing! It's so good! "** Kakarot managed to get out in between bites. Chichi's face started to brighten further and she smiled. Calina kept her eyes around the room as she ate. The most prominent emotion Calina had seen from Chichi was boiling rage, so the compassionate side she was seeing now was welcomed.

**" Don't get too comfortable Chichi, tomorrow me and Gohan are-"** Goku managed to get out before looking across the table. Matching eyes with Calina, he paused.

Calina had stopped eating and her face was frozen in an extremely angry state. Eyes dead set on Goku. Her pupils were almost fully dilated and her mouth was a thin line. Goku paused from talking and began to look a little worried.

**" Goku and Gohan agreed to help run you to town tomorrow and make some repairs on the house..** _Isn't that right boys_**.."** Calina spoke with a stern look that shifted from Goku to Gohan. Both of the men paused and looked at one another and started to nod.

Chichi started to squeal in excitement.

**" Oh, I'm so thankful to have you boys! "** Chichi kissed Kakarot's head again before going into the kitchen.

Goku and Gohan looked at you one last time before they continued to eat.'

**" ..you don't need to burden your mate with such news so soon Kakarot…"** Calina spoke in a low tone, and Goku gave her a small nod. Chichi was in such a good mood, and Calina didn't want to see that get spoiled because of training plans that, for the moment, could wait.

After dinner Chichi started on the dishes and Gohan kept Goku up to date as to what was going on with everyone. Calina brought a few dishes into the kitchen and started to help clean them off.

**" You have very pretty eyes, you know."** Chichi spoke in a very subtle tone. Calina's sub-zero blue eyes shot up from the sink to Gohan's mother.

The kitchen wasn't very well ventilated and soon a thick steam took over the cleaning room. The fog hung around Chichi's and Calina's feet. Calina felt the moisture cling to her skin. She was taken back with the comment, staying quiet.

**" I'm really not okay with my son being so infatuated with another Saiyan, but as long as he's happy I can't say too much."** Chichi smiled and looked over to Calina. A little stunned, Calina smiled and nodded, switching over to drying a few of the dishes Chichi had just washed.

Calina was through the roof. Not only was Chichi not threatening her, she was kind-of welcoming Calina into her life. Helping with the last of the dishes, Calina exited the steam room to find Goku and Gohan acting like vegetables and sprawling themselves out on the floor.

**" Time for bed! Everyone's up bright and early tomorrow, it's going to be a big day of shopping! "** Chichi spoke as Goku slowly made his way to his feet. Gohan did the same thing and with a small wave, said goodnight to Calina. Chichi looked over to Calina for a moment. Body sleepy, Calina's body seemed to be hit with a jolt of electricity, she spoke up-.

**" See all of you tomorrow, thank you again Chichi for a wonderful meal! "** With a smile and a small bow, Calina turned and left the Son residence.

Slowly closing the door behind her, Calina felt like there was a lump in her stomach. She walked from the home and into the cool grass.

The moon that was out was barely showing and Calina's tail unraveled itself and started to twitch behind her. She felt a familiar itch, her body wanted to train, to transform even. Pushing her instincts down and into her gut she prepared to leave. A little disappointed that she had to leave Gohan without really saying goodbye. Then again if Chichi saw Gohan hug or even possibly kiss her, she would have a melt down.

Calina crouched for a moment before taking off. A cool wind rushed by her face and body. Within seconds Gohan's chi crept up on her and he was flying next to her.

Not saying anything for a moment Calina glanced over to him, wind rushing around them.

**" Your mother is going to have a meltdown if she sees that you're gone Gohan.."** Calina spoke, slightly condescending. Chichi was just starting to like her, it would be a shame to break that so soon.

**" She won't even know I'm out. You wouldn't want to be in that home either, you have no idea what its like to be in that house after dad gets home after a long trip."** Gohan spoke flashing you a small grin. Calina looked over and met eyes with him for a moment before they started to laugh and the two continued to fly until Gohan's home was out of sight.

Finally passing over a large forest, Gohan reached out and tugged at Calina's cloths. Looking down Calina saw a small home on an open piece of land. Behind the home was a small river with dense forest.

Calina and Gohan slowed their speed, Gohan eventually landing on the grass near the house, Calina soon followed.

The house wasn't condemned or torn down at all. It appeared to be in good condition and was infact, a little charming.

**" I found this place a while back, its just abandoned. I figured we could maybe camp out here tonight. What do ya think?"** Gohan spoke and Calina briefly smiled and nodded.

Following Gohan into the house, Calina looked around. The house was dimly lit by the moonlight coming in through the windows. Calina's gleaming blue eyes adjusted to the darkness. Her pupils dilating, taking in any light they could. Calina watched as Gohan effortlessly made his way into and through the house. Beautiful wood floors and wood paneling lined the walls and ceiling. Calina was a little taken back at how well the place was kept together.

**" I stop in every now and then to see how the place is doing. Me and Icarus found this place a while back, pretty neat huh? "** Gohan spoke with a grin. Calina could see the light from the moon catch off his white teeth. Although Calina wished to know who this Icarus character was, she would save her questions for later.

**" This house is beautiful Gohan.."** Calina spoke in a quiet tone, feet slowly shuffling through the house. Gohan led her to a much larger room that had some blankets and pillows scattered around the floor.

**" I'm beat.. Mom's meals always make me so tired.."** Gohan complained as he slowly gathered a few pillows. Placing them in a line he tossed a blanket over them. He then did the same thing again. Placing large pillows in a line and throwing a free blanket over them.

**" Your ****luxurious**** bed awaits! "** Gohan laughed and threw himself down and onto one of the sets of pillows. Calina smiled, her eyes narrowing so that she could get a good last look at the young Saiyan.

Slowly lowering herself onto the pillows, she pulled the blanket over her. Resting her head down on the pillow she began to close her eyes, finally realizing how tired she was.

Calina attempted to stay awake. Wanting to talk with Gohan, maybe see what he was planning on doing tomorrow. But before she could think she was asleep. Warm and motionless in the new place she would call home.

The next morning Calina woke to an empty house, she guessed Gohan wanted to get up and home before Chichi figured out what was going on.

Looking around the room she saw how truly detailed the house was. Beautiful wood paneled every inch of the home, and it was complete with attractive furniture and stunning large windows.. Getting to her feet, Calina pulled her arms above her head and stretched.

Eyes focusing for a moment, as she felt Piccollo's chi close in on the house. With a swift turn she quickly made her way outside.

**" Good, you're awake.. Its time to start training. We need to go get Goku and Gohan.."** Calina shook her head in protest.

**" You go ahead, but Chichi was set on having the boys bring her to town to help her get groceries. I'm going to start training outside West City.. You go on ahead."** Calina spoke with a small grin and a shrug.

The tall namekian looked suspicious but eventually decided he would still try to get Goku to start training today. Calina nodded and the two immediately left the area and took off in different directions.

Calina felt the cool morning air push past her face, moments later she felt her stomach growl. With a dissatisfied look she ignored the hunger and began to think about what training the day held.

The dry plains outside West City were the ideal place to train. There were no intensified gravity chambers, no robotic weapons to help hone any skills, but there were also no civilians to harm. Calina enjoyed it here. The dry air and merciless landscape challenged her, made her feel more alive.

Calina perched herself atop a large pillar that overlooked, what felt like, the whole horizon. Closing her eyes she began to power up. Hair lifting ever so slightly, eyes seeming to intensify. Calina powered up her strength and began to do some basic exercises. Soon flexible enough to increase her speed, her body image seemed to flicker as she moved from area to area. Using her legs and arms to help her rebound off the ground and boulders, Calina started to sweat.

**" I'm a Saiyan.. this.. isn't acceptable.."** Calina told herself, already slightly out of breath from doing some basic running around. Her body began to tense as she started to further power up, her tail hanging loosely around her waist. The young Saiyan female had red training spandex shorts on with a long sleeved grey shirt. Calina's young body had just started to mature, and she could already feel her body aching from her bones shifting.

It was into her sixth hour that she began to really notice how long her hair had gotten. The amount of sweat that had perspired onto her head was weighing down her hair and causing it to brush into her eyes and cling to her neck. It was uncomfortable and it took everything she had to not rip it out.

The desert plains were incredibly dry and hot. The wind was constantly picking up and pushing sand and debris into Calina's hair and eyes. Calina felt the sun begin to burn her skin and decided to push more chi from her body. Air pushing up and around her, she began to focus on her agility, body bouncing from one area to the next again. Small, simple movements done at a fast pace. Her torso and limbs stretching from one area to another. Calina's body paused in a crouched position. Charging her chi she took a deep breath, body seeming to tense for a moment as she placed her palms extended infront of her. A small luminescent purple orb began to flicker and appear. Calina 's body started to shake and she charged the beam further and further. Sweat pouring down her face her arms began to further shake, teeth clenched. Calina's head began to hang as she felt the hair from her face lift. Her power level finally breaking as she felt her chi skyrocket. Pushing further and further she finally released her energy upwards. Calina's voice echoed through the caverns of the wasteland, **" KAMEN CUTTER! "**

Within moments her body seemed to flicker as she reappeared above in the sky. Legs slightly spaced, Calina put up both of her hands and attempted to deflect the beam. The beam slammed into her hands, and Calina pushed herself to deflect the beam. Body starting to break as the weight and force of her own attack pushed down on her. Calina's body started to shake again. Within seconds she felt her body catch a strange tingling sensation and her tail unraveled from her waist. With a huge push of energy she forced the vibrant colored blast of energy up and away and into the sky. Body collapsing and falling to the ground for a moment, Calina fell to her knees. Her body was slightly heaving, Calina's back began to arch as she fought the urge to transform. Body bulking slightly, she opened her mouth and began to emit a low roar as her front teeth began to sharpen. Eyes catching a familiar red glow, Calina pulled up a fist and slammed it into the ground below her. Breaking the dry crust of the Earth in the process. Although she had fantastic control over her Oozaru transformation, sometimes it over took her will. Calina's tail flickered behind her viciously, as she slowly stumbled to her feet.

Slowly the red glow that had begun to over take her eyes disappeared and she felt her body begin to relax. With a deep breath she tilted her head back. Vibrant blue eyes looking up and into the sky..

**" Again.."** Calina whispered to herself as she took another deep breath and began to power up. The rocks around her began to slowly levitate, and she could feel her hair lift off of her face. Body flickering and disappearing once more.

Calina trained into the night and through the day. Before she realized it she had been out training for well over three days. Body and cloths torn and beaten, she still attempted to push herself.

Calina ate what she could find, and every couple nights she would make a fire and sleep. Her schedule became routine and eventually she spent over three months training on her own.

**" Why.. Why can I not ascend to a super Saiyan form.. why.."** Calina began to whisper to herself, her vision blurring for a moment. What else did she need? Calina tried to remember the old tales of the first super Saiyan, the stories about the most elite of Saiyans. Calina wanted it, she would give almost anything to find that power. But why not now.. What was she missing.. Delirious, body staggering, Calina collapsed under the hot sun, her flesh left to bake in what remained of the sunlight.

Calina awoke on a soft, plush surface. Eyes groggily opening, she took a deep inhale and immediately realized where she was. Her nose twitching as she familiarized the scent around her with Capsule corp.

A petite woman with a substantially small waist and mature figure rushed past Calina. Her beautiful porcelain skin and curly blonde hair made he look angelic. The woman paused from her busy pace when she realized Calina was awake.

**" Oh goodness! I'm so glad you're doing well! I'll let Bulma know you're awake."** The woman gave a small giggle and rushed off. If Calina wasn't mistaken, that woman was Bulma's mother.

Calina sat up and hung her head. She had a sharp pair in her abdomen, and her shoulder had a dull ache. She didn't remember waking up and flying to Capsule corp, or why she was in so much pain.

**" Hey there sleepy head."** Bulma's voice caught Calina's ears. Soon the blue haired human walked into the room, face glowing with happiness. She walked over to Calina and reached her arms out. Pushing and prodding at her body, Calina shrunk away from her.

**" Well I don't know now you ruptured your abdominal muscles or dislocated your shoulder, but it sure was lucky Vegeta was out there training when he was."** Bulma pulled her arms away from Calina and put them at her side. Calina noticed how particularly beautiful she looked today. Hair up in a tight bun, she had on a bright yellow sundress with thin spaghetti straps. Bright blue eyes matching the color of her hair.

Calina brought up an arm and tugged at her shoulder a little. Bulma reached out her hands yet again to help. However, Calina bared her teeth and closed her eyes as she snapped her shoulder back into its socket.

Bulma retracted her hand quickly and looked a little startled.** " Woah there be careful Calina… Man I will never understand how you Saiyans can put up with such high pain thresh holds.."**

Moments later Mr. Briefs entered the room. Upon seeing Calina and Bulma, he approached them.

**" Glad to see you are feeling better Calina! I wanted to inform you that the gravity room is finally finished! Vegeta should be back soon from one of his little training trips and if you want to use it before that buffoon breaks it, I suggest you get in there as soon as possible! "** The professor was incredibly generous to be letting Calina use such expensive and well-developed piece of equipment. Calina politely nodded and thanked him.

Calina's cloths were torn and her body had bruises scattered all over her skin. She stayed silent for a moment. Rubbing her sore shoulder, she looked a little embarrassed.

**" Oh well, don't be shy! Grab some food to eat and get changed. You look like you've been through hell. We have some extra cloths and things in the guest wing. Help yourself."** Calina listed to Bulma's words before showing a wide smile.

**" Your family is so generous Bulma.."** Calina paused, eyes falling to the ground for a moment.

**" Hey and if you see that Vegeta you tell him I need to talk to him. That asshole broke my dads last experimental training room. Then he had the nerve to storm off after like it wasn't a big deal."** Bulma pointed at Calina for a moment before smiling and getting up to walk off.

Calina stumbled to the kitchen where dinner had been placed out for everyone to eat. Calina's body pushed for her to consume meat, and lots of it. Craving high amounts of protein was normal when training, and Calina was happy to fill her body's urge.

Eerily quiet, the Briefs family was not present during the meal. Allowing Calina to eat in peace. She quickly ate a few plates of food before letting out a huge yawn. Body aching and starting to shut down, she excused herself from the empty room and made her way to the guest wing of the Capsule Corp building.

There were well over 40 rooms that were vacant and Calina had the choice to stay in any of them. Picking the one with a small balcony and view of the city, she started to undress to take a shower.

Stripping off her old and tattered cloths, she tossed them to the corner of the room. Her body was starting to tan from being out in the sun so long. Calina turned on the hot water and stepped into a hot shower.

Ignoring the stinging of the hot water on her open scrapes and bruises, she began to finally relax. Her raven black hair washed over her face and clung to her neck and shoulders. When she would get the time, she would get it cut. For now though, it wasn't important.

After a long shower Calina dried herself off and pulled a large T shirt over her naked body. Crawling into the nearest bed available, she closed her eyes and felt her breathing slow. Within a few moments her body was very still, and she was in a deep sleep.

Calina felt her body melt. Her limbs seemed to melt into the sheets. Melt away from her body and dismember themselves. Her body was exhausted, but all she wanted to was train. Calina's body didn't toss or turn. Her body was dead still, chest barely moving as her breathing slowed.

Calina felt a warm wind push over her. A soft noise seemed to be echoing through her head. She felt, at peace. Calina's mind slowly crept into consciousness as she felt unusually warm. A comforting warm that over took her whole body.

Calina's eyes crept open. Her head against a soft pillow, body facing a brightly colored wall. Calina didn't move, she laid still.

Her senses were delayed, and it took a moment for her nose to catch on.

Gohan lay quietly next to Calina on the bed. Arm over stretched over her abdomen, body motionless. Only a light snore escaped his lips. Calina didn't move, she only smiled.

Calina felt Gohan push his face into the nape of her neck and push a deep exhale onto her. Calina felt her body shake for a moment.

_' This is.. so nice.._' Calina thought to herself.

Gohan's once short hair had started to grow, and at a fast rate. His handsome long hair had stretched down past his shoulders and was messed on the pillow beneath him. Calina nuzzled her body into his, and she felt him tighten his grip around her waist. It took a few moments before she realized she was just in a long shirt and nothing else. The sleeping Saiyan next to her adjusted himself and put his chin onto her shoulder. Slipping his hand from her waist to her bare thigh.

Calina felt a cold shiver run up from the spot where Gohan touched her. Running all the way up to her spine. Calina was stuck in shock, not really knowing what to do, she could feel her face begin to flush red.

**" Go..Gohan..G.."** Calina whispered allowed. Hoping he would hear her, but also hoping he didn't. How long had he been there, and how long has she been asleep.

Calina felt Gohan's warm breath wash over her back and through her shirt. Breathing increasing, Calina felt Gohan's hand begin to clench as he started to grab her bare thigh.

Calina could feel the hair on her arms and neck stand up. There was a strangeness that was inside of her, she just wasn't sure what it was.

Gohan took a deep inhale and a quick exhale. He started to whisper in his sleep.

**" You.. smell ****_so nice_****.."**

Calina felt another shiver claw its way up her body. She didn't feel herself.

Attempting to slowly nudge her way away from him, Calina felt Gohan tighten his grip on her body. His hand seeming to dig into her hip.

She felt, weird. Her body seemed to be getting heavy and she felt as though.. She was enjoying the way Gohan was touching her.

A little ashamed, Calina brought down her hand to touch his and immediately after Gohan's body began to twitch and move. Calina shifted her body to her back and attempted to slide away from him. With one swift movement Gohan was already ontop of her.

Calina felt his chest slowly baring down on hers. Bright blue eyes wide open, Calina looked up at Gohans half closed ones. His face was just inches from hers, as he relaxed his neck. Allowing for his forehead to touch hers.

Gohan's clothed body was ontop of her almost naked one. Calina felt her breathing begin to speed up. She felt her blood begin to move faster through her body, she felt her back begin to arch as she pushed up her lips onto his.

This feeling wasn't her own, Calina felt like she was in someone else's body. She wanted what was going on to happen, she really wanted it to happen. And clearly so did Gohan.

Calina felt something push down on her, and it took her a moment to figure out what it was. The lungs inside her chest were expanding and contracting at a wicked pace and she pulled her lips away from Gohan's for a moment. Gohan's eyes were fully open, but he still seemed to be in some kind of stupor. Calina started to wiggle in an attempt to get away from him. However Gohan merely pushed his weight further down and onto her. Calina's eyes widened as she finally realized what was happening.

**" Right now.. Really.. "** Calina snarled as she shifted her body under Gohan's. Every cell in her body wanted her to stay. Her body was literally pulling at his. She could feel her hips urging her to thrust at him. Finally she realized she might be in heat. Theoretically she was old enough, but now? The timing couldn't of been more inconvenient. To add to her already shady situation, her wardrobe couldn't have been a worse choice.

When a Saiyan female reached the beginning of maturity, she went into heat. A one week period, per month, where her body would push off high amounts of hormones. All in one big attempt to get pregnant.

**" Go..Gohan.. I..Need you to get off of me.. Gohan.."** Calina seemed to stutter whenever she had to say his name. She wanted nothing more than for Gohan to become her mate, but she was far too young for something this substantial.

While she was still able to mentally control her body, she needed to get away from him. She had one shot, and it wasn't the nicest way either.

Calina shifted her elbow back and quickly threw her fist up and into Gohan's gut. The half Saiyan immediately lost his composure and momentarily snapped from his trance. Eyes no longer foggy, he looked down and at Calina.

Immediately his face began to flush as he rushed up and off of Calina. Quickly she got up and threw a pair of shorts on. Neither of them loosing eye contact with one another. Without another word Gohan leapt off the bed and fled the room. Quickly handling himself up and out of the open bay window. Calina was still in shock, and not even a few minutes later there was a knock at the door.

**" Hey, Calina! Are you still sleeping? I need a hand with a few things."** Bumla's voice was muffled against the thick door that separated her from Calina. Calina's blood was still rushing and it took her a minute to reply.

**" I'm… I'm up Bulma.."** Calina managed to blurt out. Unsure of what the human woman wanted.

**" Awesome, can I come in!? "** Bulma's voice seemed to jump in frequency and Calina quickly used her hand to '_brush_' her hair. It was getting tediously long.

**" Sure."**

Bulma quickly opened the door and met Calina with a wide smile.

**" Well sleepy head, I'm glad you're awake. I'm in need of some information and I'm sure you'd be more than happy to give me a hand."** Bulma spoke with a confidence. Her hair had gotten a little longer and Calina noticed that it was pin straight. A white lab coat covered her body with short jean skirt and a V' neck black shirt.

Calina gladly obliged and Bulma led the two of them from the guest room that Calina was staying in and down to the main wing of Capsule Corp.

The large day area was almost empty. There was a maid cleaning the room, but besides that it was almost eerily silent.

**" We're going down to the lab. I just want a skin sample and a little blood. Nothing too insane, but I'm just doing a little plugging away at what makes you guys, you."** Bulma continued to talk as the two made their way down to the Lab.

Calina was asked to sit on a sterile table and wait while Bulma get a few tools together.

Putting on some brightly colored latex gloves, Bulma attempted to extract a blood sample. Placing a very sharp blade onto her skin, Calina watched as she applied pressure. Slowly the blade bent and Bulma pulled up the utensil and stared at it. A little shocked, she started to giggle.

**" Now why would I think that something like this would work."** Bulma spoke as she tossed the bent utensil onto the table Calina was sitting on.

Calina pulled up her hand and ran her nail along her forearm. A thin red line formed on her slightly olive skin, seconds later blood began to trickle out of the cut.

Bulma didn't talk, she quickly collected the blood that she could before the wound closed. Placing a secure plug on the container, she then shifted her way to the other end of the room to a white refrigerating box.

**" Fantastic, alright.. Now for that hair sample.."** Bulma's bright smile seemed contagious and before Calina know it she was also smiling.

Shifting her body around Calina's she finally decided on getting a good amount of hair from her tail. Calina flinched for a moment, but eventually relaxed.

**" You know I'm very surprised you're handling this so well. I know every time I used to touch Goku's tail when he was a kid, he'd freak out. "** Calina looked up at Bulma, a little confused.

**" Oh, well me and Goku met when we were just kids, and I thought he was just some weird kid. But, eventually he grew on me, you know'. "** Bulma spoke, her smile shifting to a grin as memories flooded her head.

Bulma wanted to do a few experiments about her genetics. She said it was,

**" Nothing too serious, just some boring science stuff. "**

She also stated that thanks to Vegeta, she had been able to start making some new Saiyan suits. Calina began get excited.

Bulma noticed and spoke up.** " Don't get too excited, its going to take me a little while to finish them. Those suits are a hard thing to replicate, trust me."** Bulma spoke with a small smile.

Calina got down from the table and flexed her legs a little bit.

**" Oh and I got you something little, nothing too flashy but I think you'll like it."** Bulma flashed her a grin.

**" Up in the living room I have a few bags that I think you'll be interested in."**

Calina was intrigued, what exactly had Bulma brought to give her. Was it some new armor, maybe a dead bird made into some kind of delicious meal? She couldn't wait.

Legs racing up the stairs she made her way to the living room. Looking around she saw the brightly colored bags Bulma was talking about.

She had gotten gifts in the past. For a birthday she remembered when Zero and Torren had pitched in to get her new training boots and a delicious sweet treat. But a gift for no plausible reason, that was new. It excited her and she rushed to the bags and shuffled through them.

Pulling out the gifts, she viewed them closely. They were strangely colored garments of clothing. Looking back over her shoulder, she watched as Bulma made her way up the stairs.

**" Do you like them, I figured you were on a new planet with no wardrobe. So, why not right! I kind of needed an excuse to go shopping anyway."**

Bumla's bubbly attitude made Calina relax. Turning back to the cloths she had just received, a small smile crept across her face.

Calina suddenly remembered Gohan. She wondered if he would like the new cloths. She then remembered their little episode earlier.

**" Hey, Gohan was here earlier.. Did he stop in to see you? "** Bulma had reached Calina, and was picking through the cloths she had pulled out and was folding them.

**" Uh.. what.. nonnonono…no ****I**** haven't seen him."** Calina spit out a quick sentence and turned her head away from Bulma. Her face flushing a deep crimson.

Bulma started to laugh and started to show Calina some of the clothing garments.

**" I know you aren't really into fashion, but I also know you have enough training cloths. "**

Calina smiled and looked down at the cloths Bulma was smiling.

**" Thank you Bulma.. I wish I had a gift to reciprocate back.."** Calina still smiled as she helped Bulma fold more cloths.

**" What! Don't worry about it. You gave me a blood sample, that's more than enough. I've been trying for months to get one off of Vegeta, but he's always being a sarcastic ass."**

Bulma's face hardened a little when she brought up the prince's name. Calina helped Bulma pick up the empty bags and brought the clothing to her room and put away the garments.

While Bulma went to leave Calina's guest room she mentioned the gravity chamber.

**" By the way, Vegeta should be back any day. If I were you I'd try to get in there and train before he breaks it again.."** With a small wave she closed the door behind her. Calina looked over the cloths and noticed how nice they were. The fabric was so soft..

Calina decided it was probably a good idea to take her mind of everything and get some more training in.

**" I need to become stronger.."** Calina pressed herself in her mind. A small smile crept across her face as she remembered her little run in with Gohan earlier. If she was a little older, she wouldn't of given it a second thought..

Calina took off her light T shirt and shifted through her new cloths. Bare shoulders and chest feeling the cool air of her dimly lit room.

Shifting her hand on to her bare shoulder, Calina felt a sore stiffness within it. She felt weak, and it bothered her. Quickly she opened up a drawer and pulled out a white tank top. Pulling that over her shoulders and torso she then searched a pair of small training shorts. Taking off her spandex shorts, she pulled up and on the black comfortable shorts Bulma had gotten her. With little to no hesitation Calina left the room and headed downstairs.

Calina picked up a roll of body tape off an end table in the living room. One she was guessing was prince Vegeta's. Heading down a further flight of stairs, Calina made her way outside.

Calina wrapped both of her wrists, and started to wrap one of her bare shoulders.

The Gravity Chamber didn't appear very large, but Calina gave Dr. Briefs the benefit of the doubt.

The sun from above was briefly being blocked by a white flock of clouds. Calina looked up and at the Gravity Chamber. The chamber opened with the push of a button, and Calina watched a flat pad unhitch from the machine and open to the ground. Allowing access inside. Calina quickly made her way in.

Calina entered the giant pod and the door automatically closed behind her.

A woman's voice echoed throughout the chamber. Although appearing somewhat small from the outside, the chamber was quite spacious.

The automatic voice asked Calina what gravity she wanted to be set at. And Calina had to think to herself for a moment. The gravity on Earth was quite light, and she was currently feeling the need to push herself.

**"Set gravity at thirty times Earths gravity.."** Calina's voice was cold and commanding. She was going to push herself until she couldn't stand any more.

Within seconds the room's temperature seemed to drift and Calina could feel her bones becoming heavier. Her hair immediately pulling itself tight against her face a neck. Calina could feel the weight on her lungs, with a gritted smile, Calina started her training.

Calina enjoyed the heaviness of the air, and it made her feel more like an animal. She loved the feeling of stressing her body to it's limits.

Calina attempted to levitate into the air, and for the first few moments she struggled. Every inch she gained in the air, that much more pressure pressed down on her. Body covered and dripping in sweat, Calina began to power up her chi. Rising it higher and higher until she felt her head starting to spin.

**" Computer.. Set Gravity at fifty times Earth's gravity.."** Calina spoke in labored breaths. She needed to push herself further then she had gone before. So much further.

Calina's body darted around the vacant space of the chamber. Although the room was empty, it still felt crowded and thick. Calina paused mid air for a moment, watching the sweat pour off of her body in buckets. Soaking the gravity chamber's floor.

Calina limbered up. Executing various punched and kicks, she finally powered up enough to send a small energy wave from her palms. Using her speed to her advantage, her body flickered and reappeared infront of the oncoming chi ball.

Calina bounced and reflected the ball for over an hour before she finally didn't have enough strength to reflect her own attack. The light blow slammed into her with more force than normal. Sending her body flying, Calina held herself up on all fours chest heaving.

**" Computer.. set gravity to.. sixty times Earth's gravity.."**


End file.
